The Codex of Heroes Vol-1
by ShadowWarden777
Summary: Many great and well known heroes reside within the Throne of Heroes, but what of those who are unknown to us, those who came from a diffrent world in the ever infinite branches of time? These entries will shed a new light to these unknowns and what they are capable of in a Holy Grail War.
1. Entry 00: The HGW & Heroic Spirits

Fate/Codex

 **Hello there, Warden here again with another post, this time with the Codex. The Codex is a series of chapters that contains information on characters from different series that have ascended to the Throne of Heroes and become Heroic Spirits. As many of you know it is inevitable that these heroes will be summoned as Servants to battle each other for the Holy Grail. The Codex provides data for each hero such as their history, Noble Phantasm, alignment, among other things.**

* * *

Entry 00: The Holy Grail War & Heroic Spirits

 **The Holy Grail War** is a competition that decides the ownership of the Holy Grail through an intense battle royale. While there have been many conflicts over supposed Holy Grails in the past, this term refers to those specifically based around Masters, usually proficient magi, summoning Servants, Heroic Spirits brought forth as familiars, and meeting in battle until only one pair is left to claim the Holy Grail.

Created by the three founding families [Tohsaka, Makiri, and Einzbern] the Holy Grail War or the Heavens Feel ritual was created originally to help the Einzberns recover the Third Magic, thus around the year 1790, Justizia Lizleihi von Einzbern, Nagato Tohsaka, and Zouken Makiri created the system to create a gate leading to Akasha. The Einzberns provided the alchemy to create it and prepared the vessel for the Grail, the Tohsaka provided the necessary land and called forth the Servants, and the Makiri assembled the magecraft to stabilize the starting materials and designed the Command Seals that command the Servants. The Holy Grail War itself was devised by Justizia, and she was to become the key of the ritual. The Great Grail was created through forming a large circuit from many multi-layered Crests carved onto a bare rock over fifty meters in diameter. It was covered in multiple layers of circuits, while its many geometric figures turned in place. Justizia stood in the center of the it and became the key to reenacting the Third Magic. The Holy Grail would have only been just a Holy Grail without her, as her will was required for Heavens Feel. Kishur Zelretch Schweinorg acted as a witness to the event.

The Grail selects potential Masters anywhere from years in advance to right before the start of the Holy Grail War. It favors those from the three founding families and then picks out suitable magi through a mostly unknown process. There can be more than seven potential Masters, but only the first seven who manage to summon Servants gain Command Spells and the right to act as a Master. It is possible for other unchosen people to gain the right to act as Masters by contracting with Masterless Servants. Once all servants are summoned the war begins in full until the last Master and Servant pair is victorious. On a side note the mediator of the war is a representative of the Church whose responsibility is keeping the war under wraps and is responsible for providing asylum to any Master who lost their servant although to prevent selfish magi from misusing the grail they will guide magi who wish to reach the Root to victory. On rare occasions the grail itself will summon its own mediator in the form of Ruler if it feels its authority its being encroached upon.

The beings that are summoned to the Holy Grail War are called **Heroic Spirits,** beings of a higher existence, becoming categorically closer to Elementals than wraiths. Differing from how Elementals are "power" granted form using human imagination as a container, they are entirely woven from the ideals of people all throughout. They are freed from the constraints of time itself and removed from the ring of reincarnation, moved to the Throne of Heroes, a place existing outside of both the World and the time axis.

Heroic Spirits are most normally summoned by the World as a power that protects humans, so they cannot be controlled by humans without something like the Holy Grail or a similar kind of power to summon them. Only the World itself can summon the "main body" of Heroic Spirits, so humans can only summon emanations of the heroes, such as through the Servant system, even with something like a Holy Grail. The souls of the emanations, their information, then returns to the main body upon the death of the emanation, and the main body can know about the actions of the emanations as records, as if they are reading books. As beings outside of time, they can be summoned to any era regardless of the notions of past and future, even if summoned to when their human selves have yet to die or when they have yet to be born.

The grail is responsible for creating a container for the Heroic Spirit, these vessels, classes, act as their temporary name and method of existing. Acting like a "passport to the present", the vessel prepares them for their role as a familiar in advance, allows them to take on that role to help them take form, and brings them forth into the world. Each class identifies only the core skills of the Heroic Spirit because replication of all their abilities is impossible. Their main traits align with the class and are given form, matching the principal nature of the class. Only heroes matching the attributes of the classes are brought forth, allowing them to be summoned into any reflecting their abilities.

Heroic Spirits summoned by the Holy Grail are placed into one of various classes. The seven standard classes are the three knight classes of Saber, Lancer, Archer, and the four cavalry classes of Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. There are also non-standard extra classes that are "split off from the regular servant classes to take on certain roles", such as Ruler which oversees the Holy Grail War. Under the Fuyuki system the three knight classes are guaranteed to be summoned for the war with variations possible for the rest. More than one version of the same servant class can not be summoned even if the Masters use the same summoning chant to summon Lancer for example. Although a servant may be allowed to change their class or possess multiple via the use of a Noble Phantasm or by unconventional changes.

The following is a list of the classes available at any given Holy Grail War ranging from the standard seven to the unconventional extra classes:

 **Standard Classes**

\- Saber: servants placed within this class are agile and powerful melee warriors. It is commonly assumed to be the best class overall, with high ratings in all categories. It also possesses the Riding Skill like the Rider class.

\- Lancer: servants placed within this class are very agile and skilled with long-range melee weapons, such as spears, lances, etc.

\- Archer: servants placed within this class are usually proficient with projectiles and can survive longer without a Master nearby, thanks to their special ability Independent Action; the strongest Archers can be difficult to control at times, in fact, due to their near-total independence from their "Masters".

\- Rider: servants placed within this class place emphasis upon speed and powerful Noble Phantasms, which often include their mounts. Their special Skill is Riding, which allows them to fully utilize abilities of their mounts [which can range from simple horses to mechanical vehicles to divine or supernatural creatures].

\- Caster: servants placed within this class are adept in magecraft and have a special ability akin to a Reality Marble, called Territory Creation, which alters or creates space around them to enhance their sorcery.

\- Assassin: within the Fuyuki Holy Grail War, Servants placed within this class are always, as a rule, one of the 19 Hassan-i-Sabbah, the leaders of the clan of the Hashshashins who passed their name down. The Assassins' special ability is Presence Concealment, which allows them to remain undetected. Offset by their stealth is their moderate combat skills. Due to this, Assassins often target Masters instead of Servants. Due to All the Worlds Evil this rule most of the time will be ignored summoning Heroic Spirits known to be specialized killers.

\- Berserker: servants placed within this class are always heroes who have gone berserk in their lifetime. This trait allows them to use the special ability Mad Enhancement, which trades their consciousness [sanity] for a large power boost. Most Masters are incapable of controlling their Servant once Mad Enhancement has been activated, which eventually results in their death.

 **Extra Classes**

\- Ruler: is a special Heroic Spirit summoned by the Holy Grail itself to act as the administrator of the Holy Grail War and can use Command Spells, which are normally only usable by Masters, to command the Servants.

\- Avenger: the Heroic Spirit of Vengeance.

\- Shielder: the Servant of the Shield.

\- Saver: a "messiah" type Servant that are carefully selected from the collective records of the Throne of Heroes.

\- Gunner: a non-standard class applicable for the Double Summon Skill that specializes in firearms.

\- Faker: a Servant class appearing in Lord El-Melloi II Case Files.

\- Alter Ego: is a non-standard Extra Servant class comprised of beings that are split off from another. It is also a term used to describe their state of existence, so a Servant can be classified as being an Alter Ego while still being of another Servant Class.

\- Moon Cancer: the class chosen by BB even though she qualifies as a Ruler.

\- Foreigner: the main qualification to the class is defying the madness upon meeting an eldritch being which would try to possess them. Either they can maintain their integrity as they descend into madness or, instead of being consumed by madness, they consume the madness itself.

\- Watcher: currently there is no information available.

\- Gatekeeper: currently there is no information available.

* * *

 **AN: It is only appropriate to start these entries with a basic understanding of both the Holy Grail War and the Heroic Spirits. I included the classes that as many of you know are comprised of the standard seven and back then only two extra classes, but thanks to Fate Grand Order and Extra we received many more. Anyway, like stated before each chapter will feature a character from a different series, if you guys have any suggestions PM or mention them in the reviews and maybe I'll add them to the codex. Until then see you in the next entry.**


	2. Entry 01: The Everlasting Hero

Entry 01: The Everlasting Hero

 **Status**

Name: Link

Tittle: many

Eligible Class: Saber. Archer, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, Caster, Saver

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Legend of Zelda

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: B

Luck: A

Endurance: B

Mana: C

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Skills**

Riding [B+]

Throughout his many incarnations Link has favored a horse as his mount although they have been several occasions in which he has ridden a talking boat, a mystical bird, and even a motorcycle.

Shapeshifting [D+]

In one of his past life Link was cursed to become a wolf, although lifted he can assumed the form; Link is also capable of acquiring specific sets of clothing to help him infiltrate enemy bases or forbidden areas.

Bravery [EX]

Whether as a child or as grown man Link has faced the greatest evils that had plague Hyrule since time in memorial not once backing down in the face of adversity. Due the rank of this skill not only mental attacks against him are useless his power is increased when facing enemies with an evil alignment.

Master of Arms [EX]

Link has always favor the use of a sword and shield but throughout his many incarnations he has used and mastered many weapons from swords and spears to boomerangs making him a jack of all trades.

Battle Continuation [A]

A skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. At this rank is possible for Link to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as he does not receive a decisive fatal wound.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Master Sword: The Bane of All Evil [A+] [Anti-Unit, Anti-Evil]

Forged by the goddess Hylia and bathed in three sacred fires the Master Sword was created to be the ultimate destroyer of all evil, it was used against the Demon King Demise by the goddess chosen hero known as Link. No matter the time or place the Master Sword has always found itself back in the hands of Link in times of great darkness, no matter how large or small that evil will perish under the might of this blade. Enemies with an Evil alignment or demonic attribute received double the damage. [Available as Saber]

Bow of Light: The Light that Pierces Darkness [A] [Anti-Unit, Anti-Evil]

This bow originally belonged to Zelda but was given to Link across his many incarnations to help him against Ganondorf. The Bow of Light fires light arrows which can destroy most enemies and magical barriers, given that the arrows are imbued with light, like the Master Sword any enemies that possess an Evil alignment or demonic attribute received double damage. [Available as Archer]

Epona: Loyal Steed of the Hero [C] [Anti-Unit]

Link's steed who like him have achieved a similar cycle of reincarnation alongside her rider. Unlike other steeds Epona is virtually indestructible and can take the brunt of enemy attacks. [Available as Rider]

Loftwing: Crimson Steed of the Hero [B] [Anti-Army]

A long extinct avian race from the time of Link's first life known as the Loftwing. This Loftwing is of a rare breed due to its crimson coloration. It can perform a drill like attack known as the spiral charge. [Available as Rider]

Master Cycle Zero: The Hero's Divine Beast [C-] [Anti-Unit]

A horse shaped motor cycle created by the ancient Sheikah tribe. Not much is known about the Master Cycle Zero except that it is considered Link's equivalent of a divine beast. During this Link's life, the Cycle was acquired when he completed the final trial and defeated Monk Maz Koshia; it does not have any weapons and was only used strictly for quick transportation. [Available as Rider]

The Satchel: The Hero's Armory [EX] [Anti-Unit Self]

A magical bag that contains every single item that Link has acquired over his many lives, this includes: swords, shields, armors, bows, lances, magical masks, among other powerful items that are considered Noble Phantasm. It is like the King of Heroes' Gates of Babylon except that Link can only have two items from the bag at any given time requiring Link to switch weapons and armors if the situation calls for it.

 **Bio**

Link is the legendary hero of the land known as Hyrule and the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. He is a hero that despite ascending to the Throne of Heroes after his first life was cursed by the Demon King Demise alongside Zelda in a perpetual cycle of reincarnation, force to eternally battle against Demise's own reincarnation, Ganon. Due to this Link has reincarnated many times across the ages, living every life imaginable, from an orphan all the way to a knight of the Hyrule royal family. Over the course of his adventure, Link has defeated legions of evil monsters, explored vast lands, helped anyone he met who was struggling, navigated deadly dungeons, and collected mythical items while pursuing his quest for justice and peace.

Link is remarkably proficient with a wide variety of weapons, instruments, and other items, being able to use them immediately upon obtaining them. His preferred weapon of choice though, are swords. In each of his adventures, Link's primary form of combat becomes sword fighting, usually with a shield. Most incarnations of Link wield a sword with their left hand, though there are notable exceptions. Link is shown to have great aptitude with hand-to-hand combat, as well as immense superhuman strength able to even best the Gorons in sumo wrestling and overpower Ganondorf in a sword lock. However, preteen incarnations of Link are usually portrayed as more vulnerable in comparison. Some of incarnations of Link know how to use magic.

Because Link has been reincarnated many times across the ages it is possible to summon any version of him, each one summoned in any of their eligible class and possessing Noble Phantasm connected to the Link of that era. In this regard Link, like the 19 Hassan-i-Sabbath are different in terms of skill, power, and equipment. It is possible for the Master to summon the Link that embodies them all although such a thing is rare.

* * *

 **AN: Starting these entries with the hero of Hyrule Link. Due to how many Links there are across the series it was possible for me to write an entry for any of the versions that exist, but decide to basically just combined the Links into one, the essence of the hero known as Link with access to knowledge and power obtained in past incarnations.**


	3. Entry 02: The Dvil Hunter

Entry 02: The Devil Hunter

 **Status**

Name: Dante

Tittle: Tony Redgrave, Devil Hunter, Son of Sparda, Legendary Dark Knight

Eligible Class: Saber, Berserker, Caster

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Devil May Cry

Alignment: Chaotic Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: A

Luck: C

Endurance: A

Mana: A

Noble Phantasm: A+

 **Skills**

Demonic Heritage [A]

As the son of the Dark Knight Sparda Dante is half demon giving him super natural powers. This skill is an amalgamation of the Natural Body, Natural Monster, Monstrous Strength, and Shapeshift skills.

Natural Insight [B+]

The ability to grasp the essence of things. Dante's detective prowess ranges from always keeping a full grasp on convoluted mission objectives, to understanding an item's function and intended purpose only moments after first picking it up, and usually being able to differentiate between good and evil at a glance.

Collector [A+]

The talent to collect high quality goods. Across his many jobs Dante has collected many powerful weapons known as Devil Arms.

The Legendary Dark Knight [EX]

As the son of Sparda Dante has been dealing with demons all his life and thus is an expert in demon hunting. This skill is an amalgamation of the Master Swordsman, Master Marksmanship, Master Martial Artist, Musical Aptitude, and Battle Continuation skills. When facing enemies with and Evil alignment or demonic attribute all parameters are increased by one rank.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Rebellion: Sword of the Dark Knight [A] [Anti-Unit]

A massive claymore with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. Rebellion once belonged to Dante's father, Sparda, and was given to Dante as a keepsake. The Rebellion is a remarkably powerful magical sword; it is sharp enough to impale the surface of the Savior's body while it is powered by the Sword of Sparda. It is also durable enough to withstand hits from the space-cutting blade Yamato, as well as a direct punch from the Savior.

Ebony & Ivory: Dark Knight's Beauties [B] [Anti Unit]

They are Dante's pair of personally customized, semi-automatic pistols, designed to rapidly fire bullets instilled with his demonic power. The right-handed white gun, Ivory, was custom built for rapid firing and fast draw times, while the left-handed black gun, Ebony, has been modified for long-distance targeting and comfort.

Force Edge: The Sword of Sparda [EX] [Anti-Unit]

The Force Edge and its awaken form the Sparda is a demon-forged sword once wielded by Sparda and was magically imbued with his power. The Sparda was originally wielded by the Dark Knight Sparda himself, but when he closed the gate between the Human and Demon Worlds, he also sealed his demonic power inside his beloved sword to ensure the strength of the seal. Sparda also took the Perfect Amulet, causing the sword's own natural powers to fall asleep and become the Force Edge.

Perfect Amulet: Gift from my Beautiful Mother [B] [Anti-Unit Self]

An ornate amulet which serves as a key to the Temen-ni-gru's gate to the Demon World and is also necessary to awaken the Force Edge. It was once split into two, one half given to Dante and the other to his twin brother Vergil; after Vergil's death Dante obtained both halves.

Devil Arms: Demonic Armaments of the Dark Knight [N/A] [Anti-Unit Self]

The Devil Arms are demonic, variably sentient weapons that are commonly the manifestation of a defeated Demon's soul or power. These manifestations range from abilities, referred to as [Styles], to different kinds of weapons containing different kinds of powers. Each Devil Arm is a Noble Phantasm with its own rank and utility and can be summoned by Dante at will.

Devil Trigger: Ascension of the Dark Knight [A+] [Anti-Unit Self]

A special power possessed by demons and demonic hybrids which allows them to release their full supernatural potential. While in Devil Trigger, the user will assume their true form. In this form, Dante's physical and magical attributes are amplified, and gains the ability to fly. Dante's form has evolved as his power ever increased surpassing even that of his own father and as a result achieved the Majin Form. Described as his true form it strongly reminiscent of Sparda's with reptilian feet, a bat-like body structure, and four wings.

 **Bio**

Born to the witch Eva and the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda Dante and his twin brother Vergil lived a relatively normal life until their father disappeared and died due to unrevealed circumstances. They will later be attacked by vengeful demons sent by Mundus to kill them, Eva hid Dante before dying at their hands and his brother was kidnapped. At some point after this, Dante met Enzo, who became the agent for his demon hunting business [Devil May Cry] which he would base in an unknown city in America. Years later a man name Arkham came to his shop and handed him an "invitation" to the Temen-ni-gru on behalf of his brother Vergil, who wanted to open the portal to the demon world and claim the power of their father imbued in the Force Edge. After dealing with Arkham both brothers fought for the possession of the Force Edge, a battle that resulted in Dante's victory and Vergil imprisonment in the demon world.

Some years after this he would encounter Trish who would inform him of the return of the demon emperor Mundus on Mallet Island. Carving a path through hordes of demons Dante would come face to face with Nelo Angelo, his brother and eventually defeat him allowing him to form the Perfect Amulet and awaken the Force Edge. With the help of Trish, he defeated Mundus and sealed him again in the demon world. He would later go on to do other jobs pitting him against powerful foes, a Sparda worshiping cult, his [presumably] nephew Nero, among other things. Dante would go to the demon world to stop a powerful demon named Argosax from escaping to the human world and defeated him, but was trapped, it is unknown to this day if he ever escaped the demon world.

Dante possesses extraordinary powers far beyond that of any human being and most demons thanks to the blood of his father, Sparda, running through his veins. It's implied that Dante's power surpasses that of even his father, a notable example being when Dante defeated Griffon for the final time the latter commented, "Yours [Dante's] are definitely the powers of Sparda. No, even more so." Since Sparda possessed god-like powers, and Dante surpasses him in power, Dante is arguably the most powerful being on Earth. it is implied that Dante's strength is not just due to his father, but also from his will to protect others. It is suggested that any demon who possesses the will to protect and love others rather than to simply destroy will gain the full might of their demonic power, though Dante and Vergil may simply be exceptions due to their hybrid souls and human upbringing by their mother.

* * *

 **AN: And that wraps up our entry for our favorite devil hunter. Decided to stick with the original, because although the DMC Dante was made into a Nephilim instead of being half demon, the original Dante has more information from the games, anime, and manga in which most of this data comes from. Compared to DMC which basically tells an alternate story that predates DMC3 combine with a red and blue system to kill enemies among other things that makes the DMC Dante hated among the fan community the OG Dante is more flesh out and is likable.**

 **AN2: In the first Devil May Cry game Dante's has a transformation known as the Majin Form in which it is described as his true form, the predecessor to the DT. Of course, later down the series we would have the DT and would see Dante's "true" form evolve in each title, although fan speculation suggest that the Majin Form is Dante's true unrestricted form while the other forms accessible in the later games are forms restricting his full powers as a way of not losing his humanity.**

 **AN3: The Savior, for those of you who don't know,** **is a large, humanoid statue designed to resemble the Order of the Sword's idealized concept of Sparda. In addition to its halo-like horns, the Savior has feathery embellishments on its head, neck, shoulders, wrists, calves, and midriff, giving it an angelic appearance. Though it is a demon, it is often seen as a god, and its exterior holds several azure jewels composed of a millennium's worth of demonic matter and spiritual essence melded together.**

 **AN4: In the Bayonetta series there is an item known as the Bracelet of Time in which describes Eva as a historical witch who entered a contract with a "Legendary Dark Knight". Being that both the Bayonetta and DMC series were developed by the same creator it is speculated that both series takes place in the same universe.**


	4. Entry 03: Arrowette

**AN: Before we get into this I wanted to mention the kind of format that I'm using in these entries. As many of you may have notice by now each entry so far has being written to describe each character in a general sense, instead of being in a specific class. This is because I wanted to present these characters if they were summoned by the World instead of a piece of them stuffed into a class container, should that occur their Parameters and Noble Phantasms may change to accommodate the class they would be summoned in.**

 **Because of this Class Skills are something that will not be added in these entries, as the name states, these skills such as Independent Action or Presence Concealment are the staples from their respective classes. However, they will be exceptions since a Servant may possess Class Skills as Personal Skills if their legends reflect this.**

 **Anyway, I'm done with my rambling on to the next entry.**

* * *

Entry 03: Arrowette

 **Status**

Name: Artemis Crock

Tittle: Artemis, Diane Danger, Tigress

Eligible Class: Archer, Assassin

Height/Weight: 5ft / 125lbs

Origin: Young Justice [DC: Earth 16]

Alignment: Lawful Good [Evil]

 **Parameters**

Strength: D

Agility: C

Luck: E

Endurance: D

Mana: E

Noble Phantasm: C

 **Skills**

Riding [D]

The ability to ride mounts and vehicles. At this rank Artemis is only capable of riding some modern vehicles such as: cars, planes, and motorcycles.

Martial Arts [B]

Trained by the Black Canary Artemis can keep up and defeat her sister, Cheshire, a member from the League of Assassin.

Double Summon [C]

A rare skill that allows a Servant to possess class skills from two distinct classes. Allows Artemis access to the Presence Concealment skill.

Trick Arrows [B]

As Green Arrow's protégé Artemis favors the use of a composite bow as oppose to other archers that use recurve bows and utilizes an assortment of arrows with different kinds of utility ranging from standard arrows to even boxing glove arrows.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Tigress: The Start of a Dangerous Deception [C] [Anti-Unit Self]

In life Artemis came out of retirement to defend a satellite that would open communications with Mars. She was seemingly killed during the mission except that it was a ruse to allow her to infiltrate an organization known as The Light under the alias of Tigress. This Phantasm activates upon death in which Artemis transforms into Tigress, but therefore her armaments change to a cross bow, a blow pipe, and a sword. This also changes her class to Assassin [Fake] with slight debuff in parameters. Artemis can only use this Noble Phantasm if she is summoned as an Archer.

Artemis's Dilemma: All for the Greater Good [C] [Anti-Army]

Summoned as an Assassin Artemis will manifest as Tigress and possess this Noble Phantasm. As Tigress she along with her fellow undercover teammate Kaldur [Aqualad] worked under Black Manta to get information on The Light; this in turn allows Artemis [Tigress] to summon allies in the form of Kaldur, Deathstroke, or Black Manta's soldiers to aid her in battle. They can be summoned together or individually with all parameters at D rank.

 **Bio**

Daughter to the villains Sportsmaster and Huntress, Artemis and her sister Jade were trained from a young age to take over their father's position. Some time in her childhood, her sister ran away from home, seeking a better life. Her father divorced her mother, leaving Artemis and her mother alone. After the departure of Green Arrow's sidekick Speedy, Artemis later took over the part, Green Arrow and Batman creating a story about her being Green Arrow's niece to hide her criminal parentage.

She was later brought to the Cave by Batman and Green Arrow to become the sixth member of The Team. Her first mission with The Team involved protecting Dr. Serling Roquette, a nano-robotics genius and electronics expert as she created an anti-virus for the "Fog", a cloud of nanites capable of destroying anything in its path and downloading and transmitting information stolen from computers. Despite complications in the form of Kid Flash and the League of Assassin the mission was a success. She would go on may missions together with the team until the death of Aquagirl and retire as a hero along with her boyfriend Wally West [Kid Flash].

Five years later she would be approached by Nightwing to gain her help in a mission. This mission involved protecting a satellite that would open communications with Mars. The mission would end in failure and her death at hands of Kaldur; Artemis faked her death so she and Kaldur could infiltrate The Light. She and Aqualad remained as undercover agents for the Light until their true mission was discovered, after which they aided the Team in stopping the Reach takeover of Earth. After their defeat and Wally's death, Artemis decided to operate under the mantle of Tigress for the foreseeable future, as she felt Artemis was "Wally's partner".

* * *

 **AN2: And done, originally, I was going to put "Emerald Archer" as the title for this entry but decided against as it was a tittle better suited for Green Arrow. Arrowette is a reference to the character known as Cassie King Jones who operates under the alias in the DC comics and appears as a civilian in Young Justice.**

 ** **AN3: There is an awful video game called Young Justice: Legacy which takes place in between season 1 and 2. The plot is simple The Light kidnaps archeologist Helena Sandsmark, gather some fragments to awaken an ancient alien known as Tiamat, and Aquagirl dies stopping it. Oh, and Aqualad discover that Black Manta is his father and due to this quits The Team, so if you were wondering how Aquagirl died and why Aqualad left in season 2 this game tells you.** **


	5. Entry 04: Soldier of Fortune

Entry 04: Soldier of Fortune

 **Status**

Name: David

Title: Solid Snake, Iroquois Pliskin, Legendary Mercenary, Legendary Hero, The Man Makes the Impossible Possible

Eligible Class: Assassin, Rider

Height/Weight: 5'9ft / 165lbs

Origin: Metal Gear Solid

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: C

Agility: D

Luck: B

Endurance: B

Mana: E

Noble Phantasm: A+

 **Skills**

Soldier of Fortune [EX]

Snake has battle many enemies in the form of common soldiers, cybernetic ninjas, psychics, Metal Gears, his own clone brother, his father, among other threats that would have overwhelm lesser men. Snake defeated all these threats singlehandedly and was responsible for creating a world without the Patriots influence. This skill is a mix of the Battle Continuation and Pioneer of the Stars skills.

Espionage [A]

Does not conceal one's presence, but rather makes one's presence fail to register as hostile. This Skill causes others to misunderstand one's status, including mistaking one for a kind neighbor, a harmless pebble, or as the most beloved person.

Eternal Arms Mastership [B]

A skill that prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance.

Military Tactics [A]

A skill that uses tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Sneaking Suit: Advance Suit of Stealth [B] [Anti-Unit Self]

The Sneaking Suit worn by Snake was equipped with a state-of-the-art camouflage system called OctoCamo. It also doubled as a "muscle suit," enhancing the user's strength. This suit was equipped with similar insulating properties to his previous suit, allowing him to survive the harsh climate of Shadow Moses Island during his return there. The suit was eventually destroyed by the microwave emitters installed aboard Liquid Ocelot's personal flagship, Outer Haven.

The Cardboard Box: The Most Important Tool for Infiltration [EX] [Anti-Unit Self]

A normal looking box used by Snake on many missions to hide from foes and infiltrate enemy installations. For some reason enemies will be unable locate Snake while using the Cardboard Box if he doesn't position himself in a suspicious location.

Metal Gear REX: Mechanical Behemoth of Destruction [A+] [Anti-Army]

Metal Gear REX was a Metal Gear prototype that was jointly developed by DARPA, ArmsTech, and Livermore National Labs for the United States Army in the early 2000s. It's made of a near-impenetrable compound armor [only HEAT weapons can damage it], it possesses a pair of 30mm, XGAU-8R rotary cannons, AGM-114P anti-tank missiles, and a free-electron variant of the Mobile Tactical High-Energy Laser [MTHEL-FE] to protect itself from conventional forces. Its feet also possessed retractable metal stake-like protrusions, which were used to find purchase on difficult terrain, and could be employed in "stomp" attacks on an enemy. REX's most fearsome weapon, however, was the magnetic rail gun capable of delivering an untraceable nuclear warhead anywhere in the world, without the propellant trail or launch flare that gives away the launch position of a traditional ballistic missile. This Noble Phantasm is only available to Snake if summoned as Rider.

 **Bio**

Solid Snake is a legendary super soldier, with an unusually high degree of both skill and will. Snake was a byproduct of the Les Enfants Terribles project, an attempt by the United States government to create incredibly skilled super soldiers by cloning what many consider the greatest soldier of all time, Big Boss. Organized by the will of Patriots figurehead Zero, with assistance by other various figures close to him or Big Boss, like Dr. Clark [Para-Medic] using the Analog Cloning technology and the Super Baby Method, eight embryos from one Japanese woman, an assistant to Dr Clark were used. Six were aborted intentionally, to promote stronger growth in the other two. Genetic modification and alterations would also imbue one of the embryos with "dominant" genes, with the other to receive the "recessive" genes.

These two embryos would eventually go on to become David [Solid Snake] and Eli [Liquid Snake] with Eva, the one to birth them into the world. Solid Snake, after this point in his early life, would live in the United States, having multiple foster parents. Snake would enter military life in his youth, and as a teenager he would be inducted into the Green Berets. He would also fight in the Gulf War. Snake would eventually also join an advanced military special forces unit, Foxhound, led by Big Boss at the time, although at that point, neither were aware of their familial connection. It was here that Snake would earn the codename Solid Snake.

Snake's first mission for FOXHOUND came in 1995, when he was tasked with infiltrating Outer Heaven; a military nation deep within South Africa, led by a feared and legendary mercenary. Snake was charged with rescuing Gray Fox, a FOXHOUND agent who was missing in action, and shed light on the "ultimate weapon" Metal Gear. He would be successful in his mission destroying the Metal Gear, rescuing Grey Fox, and defeat the leader of Outer Heaven, Big Boss. After that he would get involved in several incidents such as: The Zanzibar Land Disturbance, The Shadow Moses Incident, The Manhattan Incident, and Guns of the Patriots Incident. After the fall of the Patriots Snake retired with Otacon and Sunny to live the remainder of his life in peace, resolving to live long enough to see what the future held for the new world he helped to create.

* * *

 **AN: Done, man this took longer that I taught but what did I expected? Snake is an iconic character that has appeared in a lot of games is not even funny, between what Skills and NP would be appropriate for him, his history is long. This is not even adding the rest of the elements in the Metal Gear franchise with how many games there are, even die-hard fans of the series get confuse on what events in the games chronologically takes place in the timeline. Anyway, that's it for this entry and I will see you guys on the next one.**


	6. Entry 05: The Sorcerer Supreme

Entry 05: The Sorcerer Supreme

 **Status**

Name: Stephen Vincent Strange

Title: Dr Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, Sheriff Strange

Eligible Class: Caster, Foreigner

Height/Weight: 6'2ft / 180lbs

Origin: Marvel [Earth-616]

Alignment: Neutral Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: D

Agility: B

Luck: C

Endurance: D

Mana: EX

Noble Phantasm: A++

 **Skills**

Master of the Mystic Arts [A+]

As the Sorcerer Supreme Strange has knowledge on vast array of spells that could be considered true magic by the magi community. Such spells include: conjuration, transmutation, astral projections, telepathy, telekinesis, flight, illusions, intangibility, elemental manipulation, time manipulation, Dimensional Travel, among other spells.

Divinity [C]

Dr. Strange can channel the extra-dimensional energy of mystical and non-mystical beings in multiple dimensions [known as Principalities] to empower his spells. This can take the form of standard spells or just state what he wants to occur and channeling some being to make it happen. His ability to be a conduit to multiversal power sources has given rise to the phrase "Dr. Strange is as powerful as the god he invokes."

Expert Surgeon [B]

Strange holds an M.D. in neurosurgery and was once considered one of the foremost experts in his field. However, the nerve damage he suffered in his car crash severely compromised the manual dexterity in his hands, preventing him from performing surgery except when temporarily supplemented by magic.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Eye of Agamotto: That Which Reveals The Truth [A] [Anti-Unit Self]

A powerful and valued artifact that has many functions. Using the Eye, Strange can see through any lie, deception, or illusion, send the eye out at light speed to intercept and absorb massive amounts of any type of energy and free others who are trapped in their own illusions. It is often used to amplify his mind's eye, giving psychic abilities that rival the most powerful of telepaths. It is also often used to play back an area's past events, lift beings weighing thousands of pounds into the air telekinetically, and open dimensional portals, as well as placing beings in suspended animation. The Eye can track beings by their psychic or magical emissions. The light given off by the Eye also weakens a variety of evil mystical beings, such as demons, devils, undead beings, dark extradimensional entities, and even sufficiently corrupt human practitioners of dark magic. When used offensively, no being can withstand its light for long; due to its lethal effect, it is often used as a weapon of last resort.

Cloak of Lavation: Mantle of the Sorcerer Supreme [B] [Anti-Unit Self]

A cloak that allows Strange to fly and responds to his thoughts. Strange has used it many times as a "third set of hands" to attack a foe when his own body has been incapacitated. The cloak has acted independently from Strange as though it has a will of its own, as well as being quasi-sentient to some degree.

Sanctum Sanctorum: The Holy Place of Holy Things [EX] [Unknown]

A three-story Victorian-style brownstone townhouse built in the French Baroque architecture design with a Mansard roof. Due to its mystical nature, the exact dimensions of the Sanctum Sanctorum are variable allowing the building to seem more spacious on the interior. Additionally, furniture, doorways, corridors, and even entire rooms will move creating a labyrinthine distortion of time and space. The third floor is composed of the meditation chamber, mystical library, and the storage area for occult artifacts. By establishing his territory Strange can form a door that creates a pocket dimension into the Sanctum allowing both him and his master access to all the magical artifacts and knowledge stored within; Gaia's influence is none existent within the Sanctum.

Soul Gem: One Sixth of Infinity [EX] [Anti-Unit, Anti-Universe]

One of six Infinity Gems that grant its user control over reality. The Soul Gem is sentient; it has a desire to collect souls, it can attack another's soul in various ways, reveal information by peering into another's soul or using the 'Cold Light of Truth', can trap souls inside itself in an idyllic world, access the memories and skills of those imprisoned within Soul World, revert beings to their natural state, protect its wielder from soul-based attacks, and can disrupt the anima of a soul with a karmic blast rendering the target temporarily unconscious. Certain beings are immune to this attack. As a member of the Illuminati, he came into possession of the Soul Gem of the Infinity Gauntlet, though he has sworn not to ever use it or to reveal its location although if forced into a worst-case scenario he will unleash its power.

 **Bio**

Stephen Strange was born to Eugene and Beverly Strange in November 1930 while the couple was vacationing in Philadelphia. In 1932 Stephen's sister Donna was born at the family's Nebraska farm. Knowing that Strange was destined to become the next Sorcerer Supreme, a resentful apprentice sorcerer, Karl Mordo, beset the child with demons from the age of eight through to adulthood, as he was jealous that a kid would be better than him. Ultimately Strange was rescued by Mordo's master, the Ancient One, mystic protector of the Earth-realm as the then-current Sorcerer Supreme. He would later earn his medical degree at Columbia University in record time and entered a five-year residency at New York-Presbyterian Hospital, where his rapid success made him arrogant.

Around 1963, Strange was involved in a debilitating car accident. Tough he was saved, the nerves in his hands were damaged effectively ending his career and forced him to seek out a treatment to fix his hands, wasting his fortune in the process. After hearing rumors of the mystical Ancient One, Strange pawned his last possessions for a ticket to the East. Strange found the Ancient One's Tibetan palace, but the aged sorcerer refused to cure him, instead offering to teach him in mysticism. At first, he refuses until he witnessed the Ancient One easily dispelling Mordo's skeletons and knew that to fight Mordo on even terms learning the mystic arts was essential. Years will pass and Strange would learn everything he could from the Ancient One. During this time Strange passed a test against Death itself. As a reward, Strange was given ageless life and an ankh-shaped mark on his forehead that would only appear when his life was in dire jeopardy.

Strange would later return to the United States during the 1970s establishing the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York's Greenwich Village. Around this time the debut of the Fantastic Four heralded the dawn of the Heroic Age, but Strange remained aloof from the hero community, fighting his enemies in secret. Eventually he would team up with the likes of Thor, Spider-Man, and even forming an unofficial team known as the Defenders. Strange would later down the line become a member of the New Avengers and a founding member of a secretive group known as the Illuminati, participating in many conflicts ranging from mystical to universal incursions. Records of Dr Strange beyond the Incursion Incident are scarce, and it is unknown what became of him, but one thing is for certain is that few can match or even surpass the man known as the Sorcerer Supreme.

* * *

 **AN: This entry was brought to you by Avengers: Infinity War, if you haven't watch it then what are you waiting for? Go and watch it and get your mind blown, until then I'll see you in the next entry.**


	7. Entry 06: The Broken Wonderland

Entry 06: The Broken Wonderland

 **Status**

Name: Alice Liddell

Tittle: Queen of Hearts, Mad Child

Eligible Class: Assassin, Berserker, Caster

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: American McGee's Alice

Alignment: Chaotic Evil [Mad]

 **Parameters**

Strength: C

Agility: C

Luck: E

Endurance: D

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Mental Pollution [A]

A skill where due to possessing a distorted mentality, it is possible for one to shut out any mental interference thaumaturgy. However, at the same time, it becomes impossible for one to come to a mutual understanding with individuals who do not possess an equivalent rank of Mental Pollution.

Innocent Monster [B]

An attribute possessed by Servants whose true history and existence have been distorted by the monstrous reputations and gossips they accrued across the course of their life and thereafter, without concern for the actual person's will or appearance. Therefore, the Servant's abilities and appearance have been rendered to conform to the specifications of their legend.

Disengage [C]

Is the ability to withdraw from the battlefield during combat or reset the battle conditions. There have been many instances in which Alice's fractured mind caused her to see monsters in the real world forcing her to retreat to Wonderland. As a servant if the battle conditions are not in her favor she can retreat to Wonderland and heal her injuries.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Vorpal Blade: Sword of the Mad Queen [C] [Anti-Unit]

It is Alice's most iconic and primary weapon that she used during her journey through Wonderland. An oversized knife that was used to slay the fearsome Jabberwock and described by the Cheshire Cat as "keen and always ready for service". It possesses an attribute for slaying monsters.

Cheshire Cat: The Wise and Cryptic Annoyance [C] [Anti-Unit Self]

He is Alice's friend and companion throughout her adventures in Wonderland. Although a friend to Alice, the Cheshire Cat commonly has a snarky attitude towards her and she always returns the same treatment. Cynical, sarcastic, distant, philosophical and earnest, he can render valuable service.

Wonderland: My Distorted Paradise [A] [Anti-Mind]

A reality marble that depicts an imaginary country created by Alice during her childhood. This Noble Phantasm is always active as through it Alice can manifest weapons such as the Pepper Grinder or the Umbrella. She has access to abilities such as the ability to shrink or turn into a giant, float, turn into a swarm of butterflies, among other abilities. Due to her fractured mind Alice's Wonderland became twisted and filled with nightmarish creatures and even affected the inhabitants, any enemies pulled into this place need to have high mental fortitude and skill if they wish to survive the madness.

Otherland: The Wonders and Horrors of Your Wonderland [A] [Anti-Mind]

It is the place where reality and imagination blend together. It grants Alice the ability to enter the minds of those she encounters and can see what wonders and horrors their minds contain. Her adventures in Otherlands offer her the chance to share her gift with individuals, whose minds were able to shape the world. Otherlands are, essentially, the "Wonderlands" of others.

 **Bio**

Alice Liddell was born in England in 1856. She is the youngest daughter of Arthur and Mrs. Liddell, and the younger sister of Elizabeth. Alice is the sole survivor of a house fire that killed her family and caused her immense trauma when she was a child, affecting her reality, as well as her imaginary world, Wonderland, and its citizens.

As Alice struggled with the fragments of her memories, post-traumatic stress disorder, and deteriorating mental health after a ten-year catatonic state in Rutledge Asylum, she returned to Wonderland to save it from the Queen of Hearts, killing the monsters inside her head.

Alice regained enough sanity to leave Rutledge and Pris Witless helped Alice to get a room at the Houndsditch Home for Wayward Youth. Her psychiatrist and head of Houndsditch, Angus Bumby, helped Alice forget her traumatic memories using hypnotherapy. Unfortunately, Alice still suffered from poor mental health and returned to Wonderland to find the true cause of her family's death. After discovering that Bumby was the mastermind behind her family's death who also raped and molested Lizzie, she murdered him to avenge her family. With her reality fused with Wonderland, Cheshire Cat remarked that her memory was safe for the time being. After leaving Houndsditch, Alice found a job at the London Royal Opera House as a theater worker. She also gained the ability to peer into the minds of others and explore their Otherlands.

* * *

 **AN: Alice in Wonderland is such a classic tale that it surprised me that such a game with a dark story based on it existed. With Disney making so many live action adaptations of these classic stories it got me thinking that a T.V horror series of classic fairy tales should be made. Anyway, that's it for this entry stay tuned for the next one.**


	8. Entry 07: The Chosen One

Entry 07: The Chosen One

 **Status**

Name: Anakin Skywalker

Title: Skyguy, Chosen One, Lord Vader

Eligible Class: Saber, Rider, Caster, Berserker

Height/Weight: 6ft / 264lbs [in armor]

Origin; Star Wars

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: B

Luck: C

Endurance: A

Mana: C

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Military Tactics [A]

The tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. In life Skywalker was the commanding general of the 501st Clone Legion in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars.

Charisma [A]

A composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. It increases the ability of allies during group battles. In life Skywalker was loved by both the people of the Republic and the men he fought beside with in the front line.

Protection from Arrows [A]

Is the ability to deal with projectiles, an increased defense against ranged attacks by predicting the projectiles' trajectories through exceptional means, such as hearing air being cut, or sensing the killing intent of the enemy. Skywalker is a master in Form V Shien which specializes blaster bolt deflection.

The Force [B]

It is an energy that binds all living beings in the universe. In the hands, on of Skywalker he can use it to telekinetically push or pull objects or enemies, enhance his strength and speed, allows visions of the future to be possible, and even influence the mind of the weak minded.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Lightsaber: A Weapon of a More Civilized Age [A] [Anti-Unit]

A weapon used by the Jedi, the Sith, and other Force-sensitives. Lightsabers consist of a plasma blade, powered by a kyber crystal, that is emitted from a usually metal hilt and can be shut off at will. It is a weapon that required skill and training and is greatly enhanced when used in conjunction with the Force.

501st Legion: Heroic Battalion of War [B] [Anti-Army]

An elite military division of the Grand Army of the Republic. Consisting of highly-trained clone troopers engineered by Kaminoan cloners, the 501st served under the command of the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker throughout the Clone Wars. When their name is invoked the 501st legion will come to the aid of their commanding general and depending on Skywalker's Master mana reserves he is capable of summoning artillery, walkers, and other support vehicles to his aid.

Skywalker: The Best Pilot in the Galaxy [B] [Anti-Unit Self]

In life Anakin was the best pilot in the galaxy, outperforming even the most advance droid pilots and even Plo Koon who was considered the best pilot in the Jedi Order. This allows Skywalker to call upon ships that he utilized during the Clone Wars such as the Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor, the Azure Angel II, the Twilight, among other ships. This Noble Phantasm is available to Skywalker if summoned as Rider.

 **Bio**

Believed to have been conceived by the force, Anakin Skywalker was born to the slave Shmi Skywalker. Skywalker and his mother were originally owned by Gardulla the Hutt until she lost them to the Toydarian Watto in a podracing bet when Skywalker was around age 3. The two then moved to the desert world of Tatooine. Affectionately nicknamed "Ani", he worked in his master's shop, located in Mos Espa. One day, at the age of 9, Watto shouted for him to come inside the junk shop, to find a tall man, a young woman, a Gungan, Jar Jar Binks and an astromech droid, R2-D2, conversing with Watto. Discovering that they didn't have the resources to buy a new hyperdrive Anakin offer to participate in the Mos Espa Podrace for them to obtained it and eventually won. Having gained his freedom due to Qui-Gon Jin interference he traveled to Coruscant to be inducted into the Jedi Order. The Jedi Council rejected him, and he went to Naboo with the rest to liberate it from the Trade Federation. He would accidently take part in the Battle of Naboo after getting in a N1 Starfighter and would be responsible for the destruction of the droid command ship. After the death of Qui-Gon Jin Obi-Wan Kenobi would become his new Jedi master and teach him the ways of the force.

Ten years after the Battle of Naboo in 22 BBY, as the Separatist Crisis threatened to tear the Galactic Republic apart, Skywalker, now 19, and Kenobi were sent to settle a border dispute on Ansion. Upon their return to Coruscant, an assassination attempts on Padmé Amidala, now Senator of Naboo, prompted the Jedi Council, at the behest of Chancellor Palpatine, to send Skywalker and Kenobi to protect Amidala from future attacks. Subsequently, the Master-Padawan pair were sent on separate missions by the Council Skywalker, on his first solo mission, would protect Amidala on Naboo, whereas Kenobi continued an investigation on Amidala's aggressors that would take him to Kamino. While on Naboo he was troubled by dreams of his mother suffering which prompt him to travel to Tatooine to locate her only to find her dying in a Tusken camp. Enraged he slaughter the entire tribe later burying his mother in her homestead. He would travel to Geonosis to help his master and participate in what would be known as the first battle of the Clone Wars.

As the war progressed Skywalker reached the rank of Jedi Knight and even was a master to Padawan Ahsoka Tano. He led the 501st Clone Legion in the Sieges of the Outer Rim Worlds achieving many victories for the Republic. The turning point of the war would come at the Battle of Coruscant in which he and Obi-Wan were tasked to save Chancellor Palpatine, a mission that would end in success and in the death of his adversary Count Dooku. He would gain a seat in the Jedi Council but not received the rank of master, something that angered him greatly. He would later discover Palpatine's secret as the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious and reported it to the council, leading to an inner conflict with himself as Sidious claimed that he could teach him the power to save his wife Padmé. This would result in Skywalker cutting Mace Windu's hand has he was about to strike down Palpatine and from that point on Anakin Skywalker drowned in darkness, in his place rose Darth Vader. The new Sith Lord would spearhead the attack on the Jedi Temple with 501st Legion annihilating all the Jedi within, after that he traveled to the volcanic world of Mustafar to eliminate the Separatist leaders.

Vader would reunite with Padmé on the volcanic planet only to choke her with the force when he discovered his old master Obi-Wan on her ship claiming she brought Obi-Wan to kill him. A battle of epic proportions will ensue, but ultimately Obi-Wan possessed the high ground and cut down the young Sith leaving to him to die as he burned to death. Vader would survive his ordeal and was fitted with a cybernetic suit to help him breathe and become a symbol of fear throughout the galaxy hunting down surviving Jedi and rebels for the new Galactic Empire. It will not be until twenty-four years later that he would be redeemed by his son Luke Skywalker as he laid dying in his arms becoming Anakin Skywalker once again and becoming one with the Force.

* * *

 **AN: Originally, I wanted to post this yesterday as it was "Star Wars Day" but I totally forgot. Anyway, that's it for this entry and I will see you on the next entry of The Codex.**


	9. Entry 08: The Silent Monster

Entry 08: The Silent Monster

 **Status**

Name: Pyramid Head

Tittle: Red Pyramid Thing, Red Pyramid, Bogeyman, Shadowed One.

Eligible Class: Berserker, Avenger

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Silent Hill

Alignment: Neutral Evil

 **Parameters**

Strength: B

Agility: E

Luck: D

Endurance: A

Mana: E

Noble Phantasm: ?

 **Skills**

Mental Disorder [EX]

A skill that denotes one's mind that has fallen ill. Pyramid Head is a manifestation of guilt and dark emotions, so if anything, this skill belongs to the Master.

Stalking [A]

Pyramid Head will always be in pursuit of his target to exact punishment. Even if his target of interest perished he would change to another target.

Independent Manifestation [B]

Is a special Skill that permits unsupported manifestation into reality, without necessity of energy cost or of summoning by a Master. Pyramid Head is not a true servant, but a manifestation of the Master's negative emotions and guilt; even if the Master were to perish it does not guarantee that Pyramid Head will disappear.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Silent Hill: The Cursed Town in the Mist [?]

A pseudo reality marble that manifest as soon as Pyramid Head is summoned. It was once a town built along the shores of Toluca Lake and located in Toluca County, Silent Hill appeared to be an expanding mid-sized town or city. Surrounded by hills, woods, mountains, and rivers, it once was a destination for boaters and nature lovers. However, Silent Hill plays host to a horrific supernatural alternate reality known as the Fog World and Otherworld, home to all manner of nightmarish monsters. It is also common to hear air-raid sirens between Fog World and Otherworld shifts. The only way to get rid of it is to defeat Pyramid Head.

 **Bio**

It is unknown were this creature came from, but speculations hint at this creature being composed of negative emotions and repressed guilt. One recorded appearance of this creature involved a man named James Sunderland who encountered this being while being trapped in Silent Hill. It was reveal that this man killed his wife three years prior and that this creature manifested out of that guilt and other repressed emotions and thoughts as the creature was seen indiscriminately killing anything within Silent Hill and even sexually abusing them. To summon such a creature as a servant is to invite death as the possibility of Pyramid Head being summoned is one in infinite and it would revolve around the mental state of the magus in question. If it is summoned however its reality marble would manifest, but unlike a normal reality marble this one, Silent Hill, will overlay the current reality creating a mixture of both the territory were the Holy Grail War is being fought and Silent Hill.

This will cause nightmarish creatures to run amok in whatever city or town the Holy Grail War held on, each individual and even servant's negative emotions fueling the nightmares that runs through Silent Hill. Pyramid Head first target will be its own summoner and even if its successful in eliminating its Master it will select another target. Only through its destruction can the reality marble be lifted. The creature is an affront to Gaia, more so its reality marble if the other servants of the war are not successful in eliminating it in a weeks' time then the Counter Force would get involved.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoy this entry, this was done from a request from one you guys so keep sending your suggestions and they may appear in a future entry, until then see you on the next entry.**


	10. Entry 09: Love Sickness

Entry 09: Love Sickness

 **Status**

Name: Ayano Aishi

Title: Yandere-Chan, Yan-Chan

Eligible Class: Assassin, Caster, Berserker

Height/Weight: 5ft / 95lbs

Origin: Yandere Simulator

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

 **Parameters**

Strength: C+

Agility: B

Luck: C

Endurance: A

Mana: D

Noble Phantasm: B

 **Skills**

Expert of Many Specialization [A]

The use of many professional skills. Yandere-Chan was a part of many clubs in her school which allowed her to expand her skills set she used to assassinate her targets and dispose of them without attracting attention.

Eye of the Mind (False) [B]

A natural talent to foresee/sense and avoid danger based on an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience. Yandere-Chan possesses keen instincts sometimes referred to as Yandere Vision which allows Yandere-Chan to focus on objects of interest.

Evaporation of Sanity [A+]

A skill that denotes that one's reasoning is disappearing, making it impossible to keep any secrets. In a pursuit to keep her senpai [Master] to herself Yandere-Chan will eliminate anyone who has an interest on her senpai. The more she kills the more of her sanity is lost.

Stalking [A]

Yandere-Chan will always keep an eye on her senpai and follow her targets to discover the best time and method to dispose of them.

Torture Techniques [C]

A skill that represents one's possession of outstanding torture techniques. Yandere-Chan somehow knows how to mindbreak a target in at least 40 hours and bend them to her will.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Yandere: Crazy in Love for My Sempai [B] [Anti-Unit Self]

The moment Yandere-Chan is summoned this Noble Phantasm will be activated. Due to her being emotionally empty she will latch unto the person that will complete her, in this case the Master, and will stop at nothing to work up the courage to confess to her "senpai". Masters need to be wary of her as she may kill their known associates and family if she evens suspects that they will "steal" her senpai. It is important to watch out what you say to her as well as she will break her Master to fit her ideals.

Info-Chan: A Favor for A Favor [C] [Anti-Unit]

A Noble Phantasm that allows Yandere-Chan to contact Info-Chan to provide her with unique services. By sending Info-Chan panty shots she provides Yandere-Chan information on her targets, items, and even elaborate schemes to dispose of her enemies.

Occult Club: Ritual of Pain and Fire [B+] [Anti-Unit Self]

This Noble Phantasm activates when Yandere-Chan establishes her territory to create the Occult Club. In the center of this "club" is a pentagram in front of a skull placed in an altar. By sacrificing someone with the ritual dagger and stabbing the skull with it Yandere-Chan is transported to the Demon Realm in which she can commune with three demons: the Lust, Fire, and Pain demon. By completing each individual demon's ritual, they can lend their powers to Yandere-Chan although the Lust Demon refuses to do so until a time she deems Yandere-Chan ready. This Noble Phantasm is only available if Yandere-Chan is summoned as Caster.

 **Bio**

Born on April 1st, 1997 Ayano Aishi [Yandere-Chan] suffered from an inexplicable, incurable condition since early childhood. In short, this condition leaves her with a perpetual sense of being empty, hollow, and incomplete. As a result, she has never been able to experience satisfaction, fulfillment, or happiness, and has not been able to experience emotions in the same capacity as other people. As she grew older, she learned to pretend to be a normal person to avoid drawing negative attention from others but was never able to feel any degree of empathy towards other human beings.

On the first day of her second year of high school, Ayano came into physical contact with "Senpai". In that moment, she gained the ability to experience everything that had been missing from her life; she felt complete, she felt fulfilled, she felt powerful emotions. Meeting Senpai was like seeing color for the first time, hearing music for the first time, and feeling warmth for the first time. In his presence, she felt overwhelmed with euphoria...but as soon as they were apart, the feelings of emptiness returned.

Within a very short span of time, she quickly became absolutely addicted to him, and came to rely on him to feel alive. Then, Ayano saw something horrible...something that terrified her and infuriated her at the same time. It was a young woman who clearly had deep feelings for Senpai. If Senpai entered a relationship with this girl, then Ayano might lose him forever...

Without a moment's hesitation, Ayano knew exactly what had to be done. This girl, her rival, had to be eliminated as soon as possible, by any means necessary, no matter what the cost.

* * *

 **AN: The main protagonist from Yandere Simulator, Yandere-Chan, a really mess up character if there ever was one. If you guys have any suggestion of any more psycho characters fell free to write it down in the reviews and I'll see you guys in the next entry.**


	11. Entry 10: The Second Magic

**AN: Greetings and welcome to the tenth entry of The Codex. I decided to add something special, so for every ten entries I will write a special entry to discuss any number of topics, from different iterations of the Holy Grail War that have existed to what servants on The Codex could win a Holy Grail War, among other topics related to the Typemoon universe. Stay tuned at the end of this entry for a special message.**

* * *

Entry 10: The Second Magic

The Second Magic also known as the Kaleidoscope is one of the five Magics that remains in the world. It was discovered by Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg who utilized it to kill Brunestud of the Crimson Moon. The little that is known about the "Kaleidoscope" is that it encompasses the Operation of Parallel Worlds. Zelretch himself uses it frequently to move through parallel worlds, though due to his age he cannot use it as extensively as in his youth. Two of his inventions, the Kaleidostick and his trunk, also use the Second Magic to some degree. Rin Tohsaka attempted to create a "miniature of a miniature" of the Jewel Sword in the form of a pendant that would allow her to observe the 'waves' from parallel universes, but this failed spectacularly.

 **Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon**

The Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon is one fragment of the Second Magic, which is essentially the ability to create openings into parallel universes. One can then interact with the 'other side' through this gap. The Jewel Sword and Tsubame Gaeshi, Assassin's sword technique, are both capable of causing this phenomenon.

 **Parallel Worlds**

They are the set of extant parallel universes. Although most parallel worlds share a similar foundation where it could be said that events took place in the same world, there are two primary types of worlds, Fate Worlds and Tsukihime Worlds. Fate worlds are based in the "Affirmation of Human History" where Heroic Spirits can be summoned as Servants, and Tsukihime Worlds are based in the "■■■■■■■■ of Human History" where the concept of summoning Heroic Spirits is laughable and where Dead Apostles, the antithesis of Human History, stand at the center of the story. There are worlds that "aren't really either" type of world that do have elements of both for unknown reasons.

Parallel Worlds are normally accessible to others only through the Second Magic; though, in Fate/Extella, Archimedes and Dark Elizabeth can slide between them by way of a System Administrator privilege granted by .PH. Characters of many different settings can interact and gather in Ahnenerbe.

\- The stories of Kara no Kyoukai and Tsukihime were originally considered both to be small happenings in a single world. Afterward, due to slight differences in the ages of certain people and differences in the makeup of certain families, they can be thought of as subtly shifted parallel worlds.

\- The world of Notes takes place in an undetermined future where the world dies while humanity continues to live on its body, and its current state involves Crimson Moon.

\- The worlds of Fate/stay night and Lord El-Melloi II Case Files are in the same parallel world, El-Melloi Case Files is a dense story of magecraft in the same world, but with a slightly different atmospheric density.

\- The worlds of Fate/stay night and Fate/Zero are different parallel worlds, as revealed in TYPE-MOON Ace Vol. 10. Zero is a world with the same terms as stay night, but subtly different.

\- The world of Fate/strange Fake is a future possibility, called by Zelretch a pseudepigraphon [or perhaps the opposite] that is somehow completely different despite having the same terms and reaching the same conclusion as stay night. It's also a world that has the characteristics of both Fate Worlds and Tsukihime Worlds at the same time, the same as Fate/Grand Order.

\- The worlds of Tsukihime, Mahou Tsukai no Yoru, and Clock Tower 2015 exist in the same parallel world, separate from the world of Fate/Grand Order.

 **Fate/Stay Night Universe**

The three routes of Fate/stay night can be called parallel worlds existing at the same time in some sense. When asked how the routes would appear to Zelretch, he stated that observing the routes as parallel would make it "true". The routes are referred to as: the Fate Route, Unlimited Blade Works Route, and the Heavens Feel Route.

 **Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA** **ILLYA Universe**

Two worlds have been depicted here known as the "World of Illya" and the "World of Miyu". In Illya's world the Fourth Holy Grail War was stopped by Kiritsugu Emiya before it even had a chance to begin and with the help of his wife Irisviel suppressed her daughter's [Illya] memories so she could live a normal life. In Miyu's world several things occurred: Pandora didn't open Pandora's Box and her legend isn't well known to the people, the Holy Grail War operates on a Class Card system and was founded by the Ainsworth, Matou and the Sakatsuki, and the World experienced a shift in the axis of the world and the start of the depletion of its Magical Energy. The world is like Notes.

 **Apocrypha Universe**

The world of Fate/Apocrypha is a parallel world to Fate/stay night where the timeline differs during the Third Holy Grail War. In this timeline the Einzberns summoned Amakusa Shirou Tokisada as a Ruler class Servant instead of Angra Mainyu in the Avenger class. This lead to a series of events that caused the Greater Grail to be stolen by Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia and the start of the Subcategory Holy Grail Wars around the world culminating with the Greater Grail War in 2004.

 **Moon Cell Holy Grail War Universe**

The world of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War shares the same events as that of Fate/stay night up until a certain point until a "certain major incident" in the 1970s that caused the world's mana to start drying up causing it to split off into its own separate universe. As of the 2030s, the world's mana was completely gone. The events of Fate/Extra diverge into multiple timelines from the very beginning from the protagonist sex, to the servant class he/she summoned for the war, among other events.

 **Tsuki no Sango Universe**

The world of Tsuki no Sango takes place in approximately the year 3000, when humankind arrived at the peak of its civilization, but is losing its will to keep living. It is a world in which the events of Tsukihime didn't take place. Unlike the world of "EXTRA", Tsuki no Sango is a degenerated world where magecraft yet lingers.

* * *

 **AN2: That concludes the special entry on the Second Magic. Considering that the entire point of The Codex is to provide data on different characters from across the different franchises if they were summoned in a Holy Grail War it was only appropriate to talk about the one thing responsible for bringing these characters together, the Kaleidoscope.**

 **Anyway, as stated before every ten entries a special entry will be featured, this can include a myriad of discussions, but I want you the readers to decide what that is. You guys have until Entry 19 to vote on what you want me to discuss in Entry 20. You can either write your suggestions in the reviews or PM me, so until then have a great day and see you on the next entry.**


	12. Entry 11: The Perky Merchant

Entry 11: The Perky Merchant

 **Status**

Name: Anna

Title: N/A

Eligible Class: Assassin, Caster, Rider, Archer

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Fire Emblem

Alignment: Chaotic Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: D

Agility: B

Luck: A

Endurance: D

Mana: C+

Noble Phantasm: B

 **Skills**

Expert of Many Specializations [EX]

A skill that allows access to and use of many professional skills. Anna is not a single person, but a collection of identical sisters that have taken many different career paths in their life, most of them becoming merchants, but many more becoming Pegasus Knights, Commanders of special units, among other professions.

Golden Rule [EX]

A skill that refers to the measurement of one's fortune to acquire wealth. Anna is an experienced merchant, selling her wares across the land and even other worlds.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Anna's Shop: The Best Wares in the Realms [B] [Anti-Unit Self]

By claiming a spot for herself, Anna can set up her shop. This shop contains many items from tomes to great quality weapons that Anna have come across on her journey. Anna may use the items at her leisure but prefers to sell them instead. Items that are bought by Masters remain in their possessions even if Anna return to the Throne of Heroes.

Outrealms: The Gates of Possibilities [C] [Anti-Unit Self]

The Outrealms could be considered as something like the Kaleidoscope as each Outrealm leads to a different parallel world like Anna's. Due to how many Annas exist the Master may summon any one of them in the classes they qualify in. In addition, should Anna perish another may take her place although is only limited to three times and the Anna that appears is random, which means the Master may get a similar Anna to the one that was lost under the same class or a completely different under a different class [Faker].

 **Bio**

Not much is known about Anna except that she is one of many identical sisters. These sisters follow the family business of being merchants, selling wares to anyone willing to buy their stock. She mostly cares about money and customers that spend a great deal amount of it, of course not all Annas become merchants as they have been recorded cases of some of them taking different career choices. One of these Annas is referred to as Commander Anna , the leader of the Order of Heroes in the kingdom of Askr. There have also been two instances in which Anna became active in events that involved saving the world. The first when Prince Chrom of Ylisse and leader of the Shepherds recruited her to help in their many conflicts against Plegia, Valm, and the Fell Dragon Grima. The second when Prince Corrin recruited her to help to stop the war between the Kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr.

* * *

 **AN: Anna is the closet thing the Fire Emblem series have for a mascot and quite the interesting character as she has appeared in every single Fire Emblem game except for one. When thinking about what Noble Phantasm to give her considering that there aren't much in weapon base Noble Phantasm for her I decided to give her two which basically represents what she does in the game man the shop and the Outrealm Gate. With that done stay tuned for the next entry and may you have a pleasant day.**


	13. Entry 12: The Queen of the Seas

Entry 12: The Queen of the Seas

 **Status**

Name: Mera

Title: Aquawoman, Dead Water, Queen Mera

Eligible Class: Lancer, Caster, Berserker

Height/Weight: 5'9ft / 160lbs

Origin: DC [Prime Earth]

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: B

Agility: C+

Luck: D

Endurance: B

Mana: C

Noble Phantasm: B

 **Skills**

Animal Dialogue [B]

A skill that allows communications with animals that don't speak a "language of words". Mera possess limited telepathic abilities in which she can use to communicate with the creatures of the sea and ask for their aid.

Hydrokinesis [A]

Mera can control water due to her being royalty within Xebel. She has very fine control over it and can cause it to take any shape or form she chooses, as well as strike out in hard splashes or cutting waves. She does need water to manipulate; she cannot create it, but she can pull it from creative places including from inside a human's body. She cannot control snow or ice.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Mera's Trident: The Queen's Authority [C] [Anti-Unit]

Based on the Trident of Neptune wielded by her husband, Arthur Curry, the trident can command the sea, control the weather, unleash blasts of lightning, and even turn living creatures into something else. However, compared to the Trident of Neptune its powers are only a fraction compared to its counterpart.

 **Bio**

Mera was born the child of the King and Queen of Xebel. The King believed that it was the King of Atlantis who had imprisoned the kingdom of Xebel in another dimension. To get revenge on the long dead King he trained Mera to assassinate his descendant, Atlantis' current King Arthur, and showed her how to pass through the dimensional barrier that trapped Xebel. Princess Mera was also engaged to the Xebel military leader Nereus and they were to be married upon her return. When she got to the surface world she was shocked to discover that the King was a great man and not an evil tyrant like she was told. Arthur asked Mera to lunch as he was intrigued about where she came from and how she could control water. During dinner, she remembered a message that her father had given her, from her mother. In the message, her mother said she should choose her own path in life, inspiring Mera to abandon her mission and Xebel. She would then then get to know Arthur and join him in protecting Atlantis and the world eventually marrying him and becoming his queen.

* * *

 **AN: When trying to add a DC character in the entry its difficult for one simple reason: the continuity. DC is famous or infamous for their reboots and retcons so most of the time the fans get lost in the ever-increasing stories that get released. What I'm basically saying is that when it comes to DC comics I'm out of the loop of what is currently going on, so if I left something important out in this entry forgive me for my lack of knowledge. Anyway, with that out of the way I will see you guys on the next entry,**


	14. Entry 13: Everything is Permitted

Entry 13: Nothing's True , Everything is Permitted

 **Status**

Name: Edward Kenway

Tittle: N/A

Eligible Class: Assassin, Rider

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Assassin's Creed

Alignment: Chaotic Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: D

Agility: B

Luck: C

Endurance: D

Mana: E

Noble Phantasm: C+

 **Skills**

Voyager of the Storms [A]

Is the talent to sail vessels recognized as ships. Because the ability as a group leader is also necessary, this unique Skill also has the effects of both Charisma and Military Tactics.

Golden Rule [C]

A skill that refers to the measurement of one's fortune to acquire wealth. As a pirate Kenway plundered many enemy vessels and found many treasures spread across the Caribbean.

Projectiles (Throwing Knives) [B]

Is the expertise for throwing projectile weapons; in this case, throwing knives.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Observatory of the First Civilization [B] [Fortress]

The Observatory was a hidden First Civilization site in Long Bay, Jamaica. Built to allow the remote viewing of any individual's vision using a Crystal Skull, it was essentially a surveillance center used by the Isu to keep track of certain individuals. To make use of its ability Kenway must first acquire a vial of the target's blood, once that's accomplished he will be able to project what the target is seeing and hearing at any given time. If the Crystal Skull was removed, the complex will activate a lethal security system, which can only be deactivated, by Kenway. If left in operation, the system would project energy barriers at regular intervals, strong enough to vaporize humans on contact.

Jackdaw: The Sailing Country [C] [Anti-Army]

The Jackdaw was a brig captained by the pirate-turned-Assassin Edward Kenway, which he obtained with the help of Adéwalé, during his time in the West Indies. She was also a flagship of the infamous Kenway fleet. The Jackdaw was 60 meters long from her stern to the tip of her bowsprit, 48.5 meters high, had a width of 11.9 meters, and had twenty-six sails. Accompanying this, the Jackdaw was armed with forty-six broadside cannons, four chaser cannons, and two swivel guns. Further, she could hold 160 fire barrels, deployed four at a time, 25 volleys of heated shot, and 20 mortar rounds, and was equipped with an iron-plated naval ram. At her strongest, the Jackdaw possessed a sizable amount of iron-plating reinforcement across her hull, which provided ample protection in combat against a number of Men O' War. The brig was able to disable and destroy any type of ship, given the proper strategy in battle. This Noble Phantasm is available if Kenway is summoned as Rider.

Edward Kenway's Fleet [C+] [Anti-Army]

Built sometime around 1716 in the West Indies. It consisted of captured vessels, which were subsequently captained by some of Kenway's crew members and sent on various trading missions around the Atlantic Ocean. The fleet eventually consisted of fifteen ships of different types, not including the Jackdaw. Kenway can call upon this fleet to help him against his opposition. This Noble Phantasm is available if Kenway is summoned as Rider.

 **Bio**

Born on March 10th, 1693 he was a Welsh-born British privateer-turned-pirate and a member of the West Indies and British Brotherhoods of Assassins. Born to farmers, Edward sought to acquire riches and fame. He became a privateer for the Royal Navy early in his life and, once accepted, found himself stationed in the West Indies. However, a quick end to the War of the Spanish Succession and the promise of gold, glory and fame eventually seduced him into a life of piracy. It was during this quest that Edward first encountered the Assassin and Templar orders, and became embroiled in their struggle.

Over the next few years, Edward struggled with the internal conflict that arose from his desire for fame and riches, through finding the Observatory, and his duty to his friends. After losing nearly all his closest friends, he realized the folly of his quest for glory. He then joined the Assassin Order, hunted down the Templars in the region and entrusted the Observatory to the Assassins. After a decade in the West Indies, Edward returned to Britain and received a pardon from Robert Walpole. He soon acquired an estate in London and married Tessa Stephenson-Oakley, with whom he fathered a son named Haytham. He quickly joined the British Brotherhood of Assassins, rising to the rank of Master Assassin, and eventually, leader. Continuing his work as an Assassin, Edward researched the First Civilization, and kept the research in a journal. In 1735, he was killed by mercenaries in the employ of Templar Grand Master Reginald Birch, to acquire the journal. Haytham would later father Ratonhnhaké:ton; through this line, Edward is an ancestor of William Miles, and his son, Desmond.

* * *

 **AN: Edward Kenway, pirate, assassin, and general badass like the rest of the Assassin Creeds protagonists. This was a request from those of you who are a fan of the series and wanted to me to add a character to the entry. Anyway, a question before I wrap this up: If all the protagonist from the Assassin Creed series were pitted against each other in a battle royale, who would win? Write your answers in the review section and I'll see you in the next entry.**


	15. Entry 14: The Greatest Ranger of All

Entry 14: The Greatest Ranger of All

 **Status**

Name: Tommy Oliver

Title: Green Ranger. White Ranger, White Ninja Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger, Black Dino Ranger, Legendary Ranger, The Greatest Power Ranger of all Time

Eligible Class: Saber, Rider

Height/Weight: 5'11ft / 215lbs

Origin: Power Rangers

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: B

Agility: C

Luck: B

Endurance: C

Mana: E

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Charisma [A]

Is a composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. Tommy has led three incarnations of Power Ranger teams and became the mentor of the group that would become the Dino Thunder Power Rangers.

Mix Martial Arts [B+]

Having to face many threats across the years as a Power Ranger Tommy is an expert in hand to hand combat.

Paleontologist [A]

Tommy Oliver has a doctorate from MIT in paleontology. Strength and Noble Phantasm stats gains a [+] modifier when dealing with prehistoric enemies and Noble Phantasm.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Legacy of A Ranger: It's Morphing Time! [A] [Anti-Unit Self]

This Noble Phantasm is the culmination of Tommy Oliver's ranger career and such allows him access to every morpher that he has ever owned from the powers of the Dragonzord to the Brachio Power along with the weapons and Zords from each one. Tommy can switch between his ranger forms at will but prefers to use the Brachio Power [Black Dino Ranger] as his go to transformation as its considered his most powerful form.

Brachiozord: Prehistoric Behemoth [B+] [Anti-Army]

The Brachiozord was a black Brachiosaurus Zord piloted by Tommy Oliver and can fire lightning bolts from its mouth. It could carry the other Zords into battle. It can carry the other Zords Tommy used throughout his ranger career such as: The White Tigerzord, Red Lightning Turbozord, White Ninja Falconzord, Zeo Zord 5-Phoenix, among others. This Noble Phantasm is available if Tommy Oliver is summoned in the Rider class.

Sword of Darkness [A] [Anti-Unit]

The Sword of Darkness was a sword used by Tommy Oliver when he was under Rita Repulsa's power as the Evil Green Ranger. The sword initially belonged to Zordon but 10,000 years ago, it was stolen from him by Knasty Knight, after he defeated Zordon's soldiers in battle, who presented the sword to Rita as a prize. It granted him tremendous power allowing Tommy to fight against four rangers at a time and win forcing them to use the Megazord to deflect the sword's energy. Despite its great power it is a dark reminder of Tommy's past and will not use it unless necessary.

Saba: The White Tiger Sword [A] [Anti-Unit]

Saba is an enchanted shortsword wielded by Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger. He had the ability to talk, project energy blasts from his eyes, and can fly. Saba also controlled the White Tigerzord and inserting him into the control panel of the Zord allowed him to change into warrior mode. In this mode, Saba could take orders from Tommy, to include having the Zord emulate his movements. If stolen, however, Saba could be controlled by anyone.

 **Bio**

Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver is a Power Ranger veteran and considered a legend among the Ranger community. He is often considered to be the greatest Power Ranger of all time, having been part of four Power Ranger teams over the years. Tommy's career as a Power Ranger did not start like most, as he was chosen by Rita Repulsa to become her evil Green Ranger, making him the first evil Ranger in Power Ranger history. He was tasked with destroying the original team of Power Rangers and had nearly succeeded, although he was ultimately defeated and was released from Rita's control by the original Red Ranger, Jason. Having turned good, Tommy helped the Rangers in defeating the forces of darkness and was made an official member of the team. In doing so, not only did Tommy prove himself to be a worthy ally, but he became exactly the kind of leader the Rangers needed and was therefore promoted, taking command from Jason.

After Tommy's adventures as a Ranger were complete, he went to college where he received a Doctorate in Paleontology in a mere six years. He later traveled to Reefside and, to stop some of his mutations, became the mentor of a new set of Power Rangers. He later took up the mantle of a Ranger once more and became the Black Dino Ranger of the Dino Rangers. After Tommy's adversary, Mesogog, was defeated, he retired from Ranger duty and is currently a normal high school teacher at Reefside. However, trouble arose as Prince Vekar drove his enemy fleet onto the grounds of Earth, which forced Tommy's hand to unite the remaining Rangers to defeat The Armada.

* * *

 **AN: Tommy Oliver, the greatest Power Ranger of all time. I remember watching almost every single season of Power Rangers when I was younger and how captivated I was with all the fights and giant robots the series showed. Recently I've been reading the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers comic run and there's a crossover event called the Shattered Grid in which and evil version of Tommy called Lord Drakkon is assaulting every Ranger team across time and space with his own army of mass produced Ranger Sentries. Anyway, if you're a fan of the series I recommend giving it a read. A question before I end it: What is your favorite Power Ranger team? Give your answer in the review section and I'll see you all in the next entry.**


	16. Entry 15: The Strongest Hero

Entry 15: The Strongest Hero

 **Status**

Name: Saitama

Tittle: The Caped Baldy, The One Punch Man

Eligible Class: Berserker

Height/Weight: 5'9ft / 154lbs

Origin: One Punch Man

Alignment: Chaotic Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: EX

Agility: EX

Luck: E

Endurance: EX

Mana: E

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Skills**

Uncrown Martial Arts [N/A]

Is arms competency that was not recognized by others due to various reasons. Saitama has been underestimated ever since his debut due his appearance, personality, and how easily he took care threats without much difficulty made people believe that he was staging the entire thing or taking credit from other heroes. This causes enemy servants and Masters to view Saitama parameters one or two ranks below of what they're truly are.

Bravery [EX]

The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage.

Eye of the Mind (True) [A+]

Is a heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis to predict the opponent's activity and change the current situation.

Hero for Fun [EX]

Saitama's motivation to becoming a super hero are quite simple, he wanted to become one since he was a kid, to defeat evil doers with a single punch, even though he shows apathy most of the time he will step up to anyone who threatens the innocent or the world. Servants with an Evil alignment get their parameters reduced by one rank.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Serious Series: Serious Punch [EX+] [Anti-Everything]

A Noble Phantasm in which quite literally is Saitama exerting more force into his punch. It was recorded to have been used on one enemy and the result left in the wake of this punch was the utter annihilation of said enemy with the shockwave of the attack splitting the clouds halfway around the world. It is unknown if this is the full extent of the power Saitama can exert although it has been pointed out that he was still holding back so it is unknown what would be the result of Saitama going all out.

 **Bio**

Little is known about Saitama's past, but it is known that he lived in his apartment by himself. As a child he used to watch superhero shows many times and wished to be like those heroes someday. While on a job hunt and a recent failed job interview a nihilistic-feeling Saitama was wandering the streets and encountered Crablante. Saitama's total apathy toward the situation impresses Crablante, who claimed to share a similar outlook, prompting him to spare Saitama and move on. Crablante tells him that his real prey is a child with a cleft chin. Walking on, Saitama spots the child Crablante was talking about. He decides that he doesn't want anything to do with the matter but after Crablante suddenly arrives, Saitama impulsively saves the child from Crablante's attack. This enrages Crablante, who pummels Saitama even after the latter resolves to live out his childhood dream of being a superhero by fighting back. As Crablante turns from the apparently defeated Saitama to finish the cleft-chinned boy, Saitama lassos one of his eye stalks with the loop of his tie and tears it out. The monster was defeated, and the child saved. Unknown to him, the child told his grandfather about the incident and decided to create the Hero Association in Saitama's honor for saving his grandchild from the monster's crime.

Resolving after this encounter to become a mighty superhero, Saitama started a daily training schedule which consisted of 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups and 100 squats along with running 10 km every single day. He ate three meals a day, but only a banana as breakfast and didn't use the air conditioner to strengthen his mental resistance. These daily activities were extremely tough and caused his body excruciating pain, muscle aches, and vomiting blood. However, Saitama didn't give up and continued his training day after day. One and a half years after he started training, he had lost his hair and became strong. He continued his training for another year and a half before starting his superhero career.

Sometime later he would defeat a monster known as Vaccine Man who was attacking Z-City and defeated him in one punch. He would continue defeating monsters and other threats until he met Genos, who impressed with the defeat of Mosquito Girl ask to become his apprentice. Even with all his accomplishments he was still not known to the public, a fact that Genos explained was because he was not registered with Hero Association. He would obtain his hero's license and be given a C-Class hero designation due to his score of 71. Despite this, Saitama achieved a perfect score in all the physical tests and broke every record of the Hero Association and the only reason his score was so low was because he did poorly on the written test.

Saitama would continue with his life stopping threats that crop up from time to time. He eventually became hated due the collateral damage done by a meteor he destroyed and the bad reputation he himself got to protect the reputations of the other heroes who fought Sea King. He participated during the battle for Earth when it was invaded by aliens lead by their king Boros and defeated him in one on one combat. After that Saitama continue with his duties as hero defeating any threat that appeared with ne punch.

* * *

 **AN: Saitama from One Punch Man, an overpower character and quite hilarious on how he performs his day to day life without something or someone trying to kill him or destroy the city. I considered him a parody of Superman that doesn't have any weaknesses. They have been a lot request across the internet for someone to do a proper death battle between Saitama and Superman, but in my opinion that's something that can't be done without the fan base going to war like they did when Superman beat Goku in Screw Attack's Death Battle.**

 **The reason is one is a gag character like Arale with no notable weakness or limitations and the other is Superman who have two or three weaknesses and has been known to lose against enemies that can overpower him and endure his hits. Anyway, give your thoughts on the review section on who would win in a battle between Saitama and Superman and why would they win, and I'll see you guys on the next entry.**


	17. Entry 16: The Lost Key

Entry 16: The Lost Key

 **Status**

Name: Aqua

Tittle: Master Aqua

Eligible Class: Caster, Saber, Rider

Weight/Height: unknown

Origin: Kingdom Hearts

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: D

Agility: B

Luck: C

Endurance: D

Mana: A

Noble Phantasm: A+

 **Skills**

Eye of the Mind (True) [C]

Is a heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis to predict the opponent's activity and change the current situation.

Command Styles [B]

By performing certain attacks or spells Aqua can enter a specific style which empowers her attacks, allowing her to perform techniques suited for almost any situation. Her unique command skills are: The Spell Weaver and The Ghost Drive. She can use other command styles as well.

Warrior of Light [EX]

As a keyblade warrior she was task with keeping the balance often than not facing the vilest of darkness spread across the worlds.

Magic [A]

Aqua is second only to Master Xehanort in terms of magic amongst Keyblade wielders. She has her own special variations of the Fire, Ice, and Thunder spells, and can cast the Reflect spell indefinitely without tiring, effectively giving Aqua a 360-degree defensive zone.

 **Noble Phantasm**

That Which Was Gone Returns Again: Stormfall [A] [Anti-Unit]

It is Aqua's Keyblade evolved form from the Rainfell. The Keyblade is a key shaped blade of unknown origins that presents itself to its chosen wielder. It has the power to open any locks either physical or metaphorically and possess great magical power allowing even the uninitiate in the ways of magic to performed it easily. It is also capable of changing shapes into other weapons or vehicles and can open portals to other worlds. It can alter its appearance and properties depending on the keychain that's attached to it. This Keyblade was lost to Aqua when she fell into the Realm of Darkness only regaining it back when she was rescued from the realm and was taken from its hiding space. Enemies with an evil alignment takes double damage.

The Weapon of My Fallen Mentor: Master's Defender [A] [Anti-Unit]

The Keyblade of Aqua's master, Eraqus. When Eraqus fell at the hands of Master Xehanort the world he presided over, The Land of Departure, fell to darkness. After the battle in the Keyblade Graveyard Aqua took a comatose Ventus to the Land of Departure and found her master's Keyblade and used it to transform the world into Castle Oblivion, a labyrinth which could only be fully navigated by herself and hid Ventus's body within. After falling into the Realm of Darkness this Keyblade became her primary weapon until she escaped and regained her original Keyblade.

Aqua's Keyblade Armor [B] [Anti-Unite Self]

It is an armor piece attached to her left forearm that when activated it becomes a suit of armor. This armor can protect Aqua from the darkness when she traveled the Lanes Between.

My Bonds Across the Infinite Skies: D-Link [B+] [Anti-Unit Self]

The Dimensional Link is a side effect from Aqua casting a spell on the wayfinders carried by Terra, Ventus, and herself. It allows for the summoning of the power of those they bonded with across their adventure.

 **Bio**

Aqua, alongside Terra, was one of Eraqus's pupils. Like Terra, Aqua also had a dream of becoming a Keyblade master. One day, a suspicious man named Master Xehanort arrived and gave Eraqus a new apprentice to work with, a boy named Ventus. Terra called out to Aqua and told her that a new apprentice had just arrived. Aqua and Terra tried to converse with Ven and asked him about why he wanted to train to become a Keyblade master. The questions troubled Ven to the point that he couldn't take the pressure. He fainted and shocked Aqua and Terra. Eraqus told Aqua and Terra that the reason Ven fainted was because he had lost his memories. Aqua decided to look after Ven, in case he woke up. Many days passed and, despite Ven being unable to awaken, Aqua did not abandon him. One day, Aqua saw Ven open his eyes and regain consciousness. Overjoyed, she quickly informed a worried Terra and Master Eraqus. Since that day, Aqua developed a very close relationship with Ventus, acting much like his older sister and becoming very protective of him. Over the years, Aqua, Terra, and Ven forged a strong bond with each other.

She would achieve her dream of becoming a master when she passed the Mark of Mastery exam although Terra failed due to his inability to control his darkness. When Terra left the Land of Departure Ventus followed behind, tasked to bring Ventus back and to keep an eye on Terra she embarked on a quest that took her to many worlds forming many friendships along the way. She arrived at Radiant Garden with Mickey Mouse and meet the young princess of heart Kairi and protect her from the Unversed. Aqua later met up with Terra and Ventus, but the reunion was short-lived as they team up to battle a massive Unversed. They manage to defeat it, but things take a turn for the worse. Terra and Aqua begin to argue about Master Eraqus's orders, revealing to Terra that she was sent to watch him. Hurt by this, Terra leaves, and Ventus calls Aqua awful, claiming that she has let her new status as a Keyblade master go to her head. He then leaves to find Terra, as Aqua stays to contemplate. After meeting Merlin at his house, Aqua goes to the town square and encounters the enigmatic Vanitas, who taunts her by inquiring about Ventus and if he has gotten stronger. When Aqua asks what he means, Vanitas attacks, and the pair fight a vicious battle. Aqua emerges victorious, but Vanitas simply leaves via Corridor of Darkness, making an ambiguous comment about her being his backup plan. Aqua then resolves to stop Vanitas to protect Ventus and Terra.

She would continue her journey across the worlds until she arrived in Neverland where she met Peter Pan and helped the Lost Boys in their treasure hunt. She then encountered Vanitas again and another fight ensued with her attaining victory. She then made a detour to Destiny Islands before arriving at Yen Sid's tower and found out what befell her master Eraqus. Traveling to the Keyblade Graveyard and reuniting with Terra and Ventus the group fought Master Xehanort and Vanitas with Xehanort possessing Terra's body and Ventus left in a comatose state at the end of the battle. She hid Ventus in the Land of Departure transforming it into Castle Oblivion and then went to Radiant Garden in which she confronted Terra-Xehanort. The battle opened a portal to the Realm of Darkness and to save him Aqua sacrifice herself, falling to Realm of Darkness. She would roam the Realm of Darkness and be reunited with Mickey Mouse and helped him find the Keyblade of the world of darkness to seal the door to the Realm of Darkness, but she would be separated from him. It would be later in which she would be rescued to participate in the second Keyblade War, but records of those events have been lost.

* * *

 **AN: Kingdom Hearts is great game with many interesting characters and a deep lore. What I like most about the series is that it takes the Disney classics and incorporates those stories into this bigger story. I can't wait until KH3 comes out it's going to be epic or at least I hope it is. Anyway, as a reminder you guys have until chapter 19 to give your suggestions on what the topic discussion will be for entry 20, until then have a pleasant day and I'll see you guys in the next entry.**


	18. Entry 17: The Champion

Entry 17: The Champion

 **Status**

Name: Hawke

Title: Champion of Kirkwall, Viscount of Kirkwall

Eligible Class: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Assassin

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Dragon Age

Alignment: Chaotic Good [Evil]

 **Parameters**

Strength: B+

Agility: C

Luck: B

Endurance: A

Mana: A

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Item Construction [C]

It is the skill to manufacture magical items, from implements of war to items of daily use. Hawke is capable of crafting runes, potions, poisons, and grenades. If Hawke is summoned in another class that's not Caster Hawke will lose the ability to make runes.

Battle Continuation [B]

Hawke is difficult to kill and with an assortment of healing potions and potential spells even more so.

Charisma [B]

Hawke led a group that most would consider to be volatile in nature, managing each and every one of their strengths and weakness as well as their heated rivalries between them. How Hawke manage to keep the group together and efficient is one the greatest mysteries in the world.

Expert of Many Specializations [A]

Due to Hawke's legend he/she is an accomplished mage, rogue, and leader in Kirkwall.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Flemeth: The Witch of the Wilds [A] [Anti-Unit/Army]

While escaping the Blight Hawke's group was surrounded by darkspawns and would have perished if not for the intervention of Flemeth who transformed into a high dragon and killed the darkspawns. If backed into a corner by calling her name Hawke summons Flemeth in her dragon form to destroy her opposition. This Noble Phantasm can only be activated once and will not end until the target is dead or Flemeth is.

That Which Imprisoned A Great Evil: The Hawke's Key [B] [Anti-Unit]

The key was a part of a prison complex that held the ancient darkspawn Corypheus. The origins of the key are unknown only that it was an ancient and powerful weapon that could create seals capable of holding someone like Corypheus. It is capable of channeling the power of the elements, bypassing armor, draining stamina and mana, and slowing or stunning enemies. Depending on what class Hawke is summoned in the key will take the most appropriate form to fit the class.

Legacy of the Hawkes: The Staff of Parthalan [C+] [Anti-Unit]

The Staff of Parthalan is spear-like staff wielded by Hawke as both a melee weapon and a mage staff. It increases Hawke's fire abilities. The staff belonged to Hawke's ancestor named Parthalan, who helped unite Ferelden under King Calenhad. This Noble Phantasm is only available if Hawke is summoned in either the Caster or Lancer class.

 **Bio**

The legend of the Champion of Kirkwall is shrouded in mystery, not because of the deeds performed but because of the events that led to the creation of such a legend as well as other details. It is unknown if the Champion was male or female, a mage or a rogue, or even what choices he/she made that led him/her to become the legend that is known today. Some accounts say he/she became the viscount of Kirkwall others say he/she helped the mages of Kirkwall in their rebellion and some even say that he/she perished in the fade sacrificing himself/herself to distract a Fear demon. There are a few accounts of The Champion's adventures throughout Kirkwall that are possibly true.

Around the year 9:30 Dragon, the Fifth Blight had just begun and, following their victory on Ostagar, the darkspawn fell upon Lothering. Being among the last to escape alive and the darkspawn closing in on them Leandra, Hawke's mother, suggested that they flee to Kirkwall as she had a brother living there. On the way they encountered Aveline and her husband Wesley before being surrounded by a band of darkspawn. Although they dispatch them relatively quickly it came at the price of the lives of both Aveline's husband and Hawke's sibling and quickly being surrounded by more darkspawn. They would have perished had it not been for a high dragon saving them; it was revealed that the high dragon was Flemeth, the witch of the wilds, who offered them safe passage to Gwaren in exchange for a favor. Having no choice Hawke accepted and eventually boarded a ship to Kirkwall with the rest of the refugees. When they arrived they discovered that Gamlen gamble everything away and were forced to work of a debt to a mercenary company who help them into the city for the next year.

After working off the debt Hawke met a dwarf named Varric, who help them be a part of an expedition to the Deep Roads as partners if they could get the founding for the expedition. After taking some jobs and meeting new companions they gathered the necessary funds and journeyed to the Deep Roads where they were betrayed by Varric's brother, Bartrand, and were left for dead. They manage to escape and with the treasures found in the Deep Roads brought fortune and fame for Hawke. Three years later, Hawke's status in Kirkwall improved and assumed the role of scion of the Amell family. A templar by the name of Emeric requested Hawke's help in an investigation on the disappearances of the many women in Kirkwall. The investigation led to Leandra being kidnapped and eventually killed by the blood mage Quentin who through his magic aspire to recreate his dead wife; he was quickly dispatched by Hawke and company. During these times tension with the Qunari and the citizens were escalating and Hawke was ask to intervene with Qunari affairs several times during their stay but the discord reached a boiling point when Aveline, now captain of the guard, enlisted Hawke's aid in trying to arrest some criminal elves who were granted religious sanctuary in the Qunari Compound.

The Arishok, who had to endure a series of provocations from Kirkwall's anti-Qunari sect, took a final offense to the attempted arrest of his new converts and counterattacked; marshaling his forces to conquer the city and convert it to the Qun. Hawke was able to rally the templars and mages and fought the Qunari reaching the Viscount's Keep where Hawke dealt with the Arishok and was crowned the new Champion of Kirkwall. Three years later Knight Commander Meredith took stewardship of the city at the request of the Chantry, preventing the election of a new Viscount and suppressing the mages of the Circle even more. The city looked up to Hawke to keep the peace between the mages and the templars but chaos ensued as maleficarum and other threats emerged. Things reached a boiling point when Hawke's companion Anders blew up the Kirkwall Chantry in order to remove the chance of a peaceful compromise. Meredith ordered the Rite of Annulment and demanded that Hawke stand with her in executing every mage in the city. It is unknown which side the Champion of Kirkwall joined, what it is known is that the battle that ensued ended in the Gallows with the death of Knight Commander Meredith and Hawke's group going on their separate ways knowing of the coming conflict that will consumed all of Thedas.

* * *

 **AN: Dragon Age is one of my favorite video games, second to Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic. The first game allowed you choose any of the races and customize how your character and the story would play out. The second was good but the problem with it was that in terms of replayability you were reduced to two endings, the gender and class of the character, some minor alternate outcomes to some missions, and the character's personality based on player choice.**

 **For those of you who don't know what the Rite of Annulment is it's basically a kill order the templars issue as a last resort to bring order. A maleficarum is a mage that uses the forbidden arts such as blood magic.**

 **If you're wondering why Hawke has so many classes or why the information is vague it's pretty simple, in the canon of the game Hawke is a male mage who eventually helped the mages fight off the templars in Kirkwall , but as a player you can choose to be a female rogue or a male warrior. You could help the templars instead of the mages. So in terms of summoning Hawke as a servant I would imagine all of these accounts of the character overlapping and basically luck determine which class Hawke ends up in. Anyway, hope you had a great day and I'll see you guys in the next entry.**


	19. Entry 18: They Call Him

Entry 18: They Call Him…..

 **Status**

Name: unknown [Jack]

Title: Samurai Jack

Eligible Class: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Assassin, Rider

Height/Weight: 5'10ft / unknown

Origin: Samurai Jack [Japan]

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: A

Luck: C

Endurance: B

Mana: E

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Experts of Many Specializations [A]

During his childhood to adulthood, Jack studied with the greatest and most renowned warriors and scholars in order to prepare for his fateful battle against Aku. He learned astronomy, how to ride horses, how to fight with pole arms, how to read hieroglyphics, close quarters combat, how sail in any weather at sea, how to use projectiles, the use of the spear, several styles of Kung Fu, Chinese weaponry, how to utilize all of the senses, and even archery from the infamous Robin Hood.

Presence Concealment [A]

Hides one's presence as a Servant. Suitable for spying. It is possible to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected. Rank drops considerably when preparing to attack.

Animal Dialogue [B]

The communication of intention with animals that do not speak "a language of words". Jack's pure nature allows him to form a connection to any animal and understand their intentions.

Battle Continuation [A]

The ability to survive; it is possible to continue the fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive as long as a one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.

 **Noble Phantasm**

That Which Destroys All Evil: The Nameless Sword [A+] [Anti-Unit/Evil]

A holy katana wielded by Jack and his father before him; it was forged by the three gods Odin, Ra, and Rama for the sole purpose of destroying Aku. The katana is capable of cutting through any mundane substance as long as there is sufficient force behind the attack. Only the pure of heart are capable of wielding this divine blade and cannot be use to harm the pure and innocent. Enemies possessing an Evil alignment or demonic attributes are greatly affected by this Noble Phantasm.

Armaments of the Misguided Samurai [C] [Anti-Unit]

When Jack is summoned as a Rider he gains the use of a motorcycle that's arm with two twin machine guns, a laser minigun, two wheel shredders, and a holster at the back of the bike in which he could stored his electric trident or sword. He is also fitted with samurai armor, a laser pistol, among other weapons.

 **Bio**

Since youth, Jack trained in many different countries under numerous teachers in a variety of skills to help him defeat the demon Aku. During their battle however, before the final blow was struck Aku used his dark magic to open a portal through time and hurl Jack eons into the future, where he ruled the Earth unopposed. Jack made it his mission to find a way back to the past and prevent Aku's conquest of the Earth. Throughout his travels he became an infamous freedom fighter, protecting and aiding numerous civilizations and innocents terrorized by Aku's forces and other malevolent foes. Due to his many revolts against Aku's rule and being the only person capable of killing him Jack was the most wanted man in the world. After more than 50 years, with the help of his love, Ashi, Jack managed to return to the past and defeated Aku, creating a brighter future.

* * *

 **AN: Who of you remembers Samurai Jack? It was a classic from our childhood that at the time was ended without a conclusion. Before Adult Swim released Season 5 there was a comic run of the series in which Jack gave up on going back to the past and decided to create an army to take the battle to Aku, but I think it ended on a cliff note as well, I can't remember. Anyway, for those of you haven't watch Season 5 or the series in general I recommend you do, it's a great series and I guaranteed you will love it. With that out of the way I'll see you guys in the next entry.**


	20. Entry 19: The Galaxy's Greatest Hunter

Entry 19: The Galaxy's Greatest Hunter

 **Status**

Name: Samus Aran

Title: Newborn, Entrusted One, The Hatchling, The Hunter, Protector of the Galaxy, Space Cadet, Princess, Sammy, Lady

Eligible Class: Rider

Height/Weight: 6'3ft / 198lbs [in armor]

Origin: Metroid

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: B

Agility: A

Luck: C

Endurance: C

Mana: D

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Alien Physiology [B]

When she was young Samus was infused with Chozo DNA that combined with her warrior training since childhood, turned her into a superior athlete. Later during her life, in an effort to save her life she was infused with Metroid DNA by the Federation when she was infected with the X-parasite. This enabled her to absorb the parasite for energy.

Animal Dialogue [E]

In life Samus formed a bond with an infant Metroid.

Eye of the Mind (True) [A]

Capable of calm analysis of the abilities of the opponent as well as the battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape

Self Modification (Armor) [B]

Samus is capable of modifying her armor in a variety of ways, adapting to any situation.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Power Suit [A] [Anti-Unit Self]

The Power Suit was created by the enigmatic Chozo and was used by Samus. It is equipped with a standard power beam and the oxygen supply equipment that allows her to survive almost indefinitely under water and in outer space. Samus is capable of changing the suit into a variety of forms each possessing distinct abilities; the power beam is equipped with multiple functions such as: an ice beam, grapple beam, plasma beam, a variety of missiles, among other functions. It possesses the ability to morph into a ball and have multiple visors options.

Final Attack: Zero Laser [A+] [Anti Army/Fortress]

While wearing the suit Samus is capable of performing a devastating attack known as the Zero Laser, in which she fires a large beam of energy that destroys almost anything in its path. However, such an attack will break apart the suit and it will take time and energy to reform again.

The Gunship of the Hunter [A] [Anti-Army]

A Hunter-class gunship based upon previous gunships used by Samus throughout her career. A fusion of Federation and Chozo technology it is equipped with a powerful Chozo biotech computer that can interface with Samus via a command visor unit. The ship contains a mobile energy-recharge system, micro-factories designed to produced ammunition, and an advance medical bay.

That which Reminds Me of My Past: The Baby [C] [Anti-Unit]

The Baby was the last infant Metroid that imprinted itself to Samus, accepting her as its mother. The Baby is capable of eating mana for nutrients and is capable of transferring that energy to Samus. Should the Baby be killed however, Samus' fury will be unleashed causing all of her parameters to increase one rank until the target is eliminated.

 **Bio**

Orphaned during a Space Pirate raid on her home of K-2L, Samus was adopted by the mysterious Chozo and taken to Zebes, where she was infused with their DNA and raised to become a warrior. Once she reached adulthood, Samus joined the Federation Police and served under the Commanding Officer Adam Malkovich. Though she ultimately left to become a Bounty Hunter, she was nonetheless hired by the Galactic Federation on many occasions. Equipped with her cybernetic Power Suit, Samus became famous for accomplishing missions previously thought impossible. Her most renowned achievements were the destruction of the Space Pirate base on Zebes, her role in ending the Galactic Phazon crisis, her extermination of the Metroid species, and her disobedience of orders at the station where she chose to destroy the deadly X Parasites rather than turn them over to the Galactic Federation.

* * *

 **AN: The Metroid series is such a classic in the video game industry that anyone who has not heard of it is probably living under a rock. One of the first female characters in video game history Samus showed us that women in videogames are capable of having a leading role in games and other media. Such an icon that she even continues to be a part of the Super Smash Brothers roster to this day and has inspired other women in videogames to be icons. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this entry, have a pleasant day and I'll see you in the next entry.**


	21. Entry 20: The Counter Force

Entry 20: The Counter Force

The Counter Force, also known as the Deterrent Force, is a safety device formed by the World to defend itself against extinction and is synonymous with the World it represents. The concept of the Counter Force is a concept that is divided into two types: Alaya and Gaia. Gaia is the will of the Earth, the planet's intrinsic wish to survive and prosper. Alaya on the other hand, is the collective unconscious will of mankind to avoid extinction. As humans are creatures of Earth this makes Alaya a component of Gaia however, as mankind began to develop independent from nature, Alaya no longer was aligned with Gaia. This divergence began a conflict between both aspects that continues to this day.

Despite being called "the will of the planet/mankind", the Counter Force bears no emotion. They are described as passive spirals of energy that responds to planet or extinction level threats. The Counter Force is always active, constantly steering mankind and the planet from potential dangers. In most occasions it acts independently; for instance, Shiki Ryougi was driven by the Counter For to eliminate the threat that was Souren Araya, while historically Joan of Arc was empowered by the Counter Force during the 100 year war. One exception to this is Enkidu, who is able to access the Counter Force directly through his Noble Phantasm, Enuma Elish.

Although both Gaia and Alaya are intangible forces of will, each enlist physical agents to deal with events too threatening to address with indirect intervention. The agents of Gaia consist of spirits, phantasmal species, True Ancestors, and other species born on the planet. The agents of Alaya are human spirits who pledge their eternal service in exchange for power during their lifetime. Agents employed in this way are referred to as Counter Guardians. The Counter Force possesses immense power however it only unleashes an appropriate amount of power to combat the threat. If the threat possesses a certain amount of power, the Counter Force deploys an equal amount of power to eliminate the threat. The amount of power can be as small as nudging certain individuals into place through "coincidences" to sinking entire continents. An example of this was the destruction of Pompeii; evidence suggested that Magi located in the city conducted research that had the potential to threaten mankind as a whole and thus the Counter Force responded by causing Mount Vesuvius to erupt killing the magi and the entire population.

According to Merlin, the Counter Force is a defensive mechanism born of the collective unconscious of mankind, and that the difference between the Heroic Spirits and the Counter Guardians is that Heroic Spirits are summoned by the hopes of mankind, while the Counter Guardian are summoned by their despair.

When Alaya interferes indirectly it guides and empowers the individual to eliminate the threat however, should this fail then the Counter Guardians are deployed and by no means is it subtle. The threat will be eliminated along with the surroundings, causing as much collateral damage as possible; according to Touko Aozaki the sinking of the lost city of Atlantis may have been the work of Alaya. Alaya sees magi that are close to reaching the Root as threats and will use extreme measures to eliminate said threat if discovered. Alaya's core principal is known as the Human Order or the Common Sense of Man in which it operates for the building of the Human Order Foundation. Essentially it works on the principle that humanity must live as long as possible.

Due to humans becoming more independent Gaia increasingly perceives them as a threat due to their reckless destruction of the environment. Gaia's response to the threat that humanity represented ended in producing beings that were capable of culling or ruling mankind. Primate Murder was created to quickly eliminate humans while the True Ancestors are great Fearies modeled after the Crimson Moon, introduced by Gaia to rule over mankind. The destruction of the planet by Earth-born creatures is essentially impossible due to measures already put in by the Counter Force. Even Anti-Planet Noble Phantasm is unable to accomplish such a feat.

* * *

 **AN: The Counter Force, a deadly force within the Nasuverse, makes me think that there should be a series that demonstrate its full power. I think maybe Notes demonstrate such a thing but I'm not sure. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this entry and remember to give your suggestions on what topic you want me to discuss on Entry 30 as well characters that has not yet made an appearance in The Codex, until then I'll see on the next entry.**


	22. Entry 21: The Dishonered

Entry 21: The Dishonored

 **Status**

Name: Corvo Attano

Title: Royal Spymaster, Lord Protector to the Empress, Dunwall's Butcher

Eligible Class: Assassin, Caster

Height/Weight: 6'4ft / unknown

Origin: Dishonored

Alignment: Lawful Evil

 **Parameters**

Strength: D

Agility: B+

Luck: D

Endurance: C

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Double Summon [C]

A rare skill possessed only by a few select Servants, it permits a Servant to simultaneously possess Class Skills from two distinct classes. Corvo possess class skills from both the Assassin and Caster classes.

Eye of the Mind (True) [A]

Capable of calm analysis of the abilities of the opponent as well as the battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament.

Disengage [B]

The ability to withdraw from the battlefield during combat or reset the battle conditions.

Clairvoyance [C]

Corvo is capable of tracking targets from am unspecified distance with the application of his abilities provided by the Mark of the Outsider and a special mask that he wears.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Blessings of the Void: The Outsider's Mark [A] [Anti-Unit Self]

The Outsider's Mark is a special brand granted by the Outsider to individuals of his choosing, which gives them access and resistance to an array of supernatural abilities. Some of these abilities allows Corvo to teleport, possess people or animals, slow time, create strong gusts of winds, summon plague of rats, among other powers.

The Lord Protector's Weapon: Pathmaker [C] [Anti-Unit]

A folding blade that was invented and crafted by Piero for Corvo Attano during the Rat Plague, to help him carry out assassinations for the Loyalist Conspiracy.

Mask of the Butcher of Dunwall [D] [Anti-Unit Self]

Corvo's Mask is a device used to conceal Corvo Attano's identity and is constructed of a sturdy material that allows it to serve as conventional armor. The mask possesses a telescopic function, allowing Corvo to view far-off objects and target enemies at long range. When zoomed in, the lens also amplifies sound.

 **Bio**

Corvo Attano was born into a lower-class family in the Batista Mining District of Karnaca on the 25th day of the Month of Nets in 1798. Corvo used to live happily, often wandering through the more rural parts of the city until his father, a lumber worker, was tragically killed in a workplace accident. He then grew up with his elder sister Beatrici, fighting in the streets, until she moved to Morley and the family subsequently lost all contact with her. At the age of 16, Corvo won the Blade Verbena, an annual sword duel festival, which earned him an early officer ranking in the Grand Serkonan Guard. During his time as a soldier, Corvo was involved in conflicts against several organized crime groups including rogue city states and pirate bands on the island chain east from Serkonos. Eventually, after two years of service, Theodanis Abele, the Duke of Serkonos, became highly impressed by his skill, and on the 28th day of the Month of Rain, Corvo was sent to Dunwall to serve the Emperor Euhorn Kaldwin as a diplomatic gift. A few months after his departure to Dunwall, Corvo learned about the passing of his mother Paloma, a few weeks after he had left Karnaca.

A year later, Corvo was chosen to serve as Royal Protector to the Emperor's daughter, Jessamine Kaldwin, which in the process gave him a higher social status. Corvo loyally served Jessamine as her personal bodyguard, courier, and spy. Corvo and Jessamine secretly became lovers in 1823. However, their lasting closeness did not go unnoticed by Emily or the public, and rumors to that effect circulated throughout Dunwall. While several people mention the affair to Corvo, it is never publicly acknowledged. Four years later, Emily was born from their relationship, though her paternal parentage was initially kept secret. Corvo is mysterious and quiet, with Wallace Higgins and Treavor Pendleton claiming that despite his high social standing, those of the court know little about him. He is also mocked for his origins, although his skills are renowned throughout the City Watch.

* * *

 **AN: I have always compared the Dishonored series with Assassin's Creed with its stealth mechanics as well as the creative ways to dispose of enemies. But Dishonored is basically Assassin's Creed on steroid when you add the inclusion of supernatural powers and unlike Assassin's Creed you can complete the entire game without firing one shot. Anyway, hope you guys like this entry, give your suggestions on what character you want on The Codex, have great day and I'll see you on the next entry.**


	23. Entry 22: The Fastest Thing Alive

Entry 22: The Fastest Thing Alive

 **Status**

Name: Sonic the Hedgehog

Title: The Blue Blur, The Legendary Blue Hedgehog, Knight of the Wind, King Arthur, Iblis Trigger, Blue Wind, Sugah-Hog

Eligible Class: Saber, Berserker, Caster, Rider

Height/Weight: 3'3ft / 77lbs

Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog

Alignment: Chaotic Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: B

Agility: EX

Luck: B

Endurance: A+

Mana: C+

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Skills**

Independent Action [A+]

The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from one's Master.

Mana Burst (Wind) [B]

A version of Mana Burst that infuses the Servant or weapons with magical energy that imparts a wind effect; it allows Sonic to create wind shields and perform "boost" attacks.

Blessings from the World [EX]

In his life Sonic met an amnesiac who he called Chip who was Light Gaia; together they fought and defeated Dark Gaia and bade each other farewell as Chip went into a deep sleep. Summoned for the war Gaia recognizes the bond Between Sonic and Chip and extends the same courtesy; because of this Sonic's Mana rank increases by two ranks.

Bravery [EX]

The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage.

Instinct [B]

Sonic possesses astounding kineticism, precision and has reaction time to match his speed. He has profound acrobatic skills and agility, along with enhanced reflexes that lets him avoid any incoming obstacles with precise and delicate movements due to his sharp reflexes.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Chaos Emeralds [EX] [Anti-Unit Self]

They are seven ancient emeralds and mystical relics tied to the Master Emerald, with powerful properties and abilities. Those that hold the Chaos Emeralds can use their powers for a variety of things, such as initiating a super transformation, powering machines, and warping time and space. Anyone who combines all seven Chaos Emeralds can gain ultimate power. With them Sonic gains access to his super form enabling him with a wide variety of powers; when Sonic comes out of the transformation he will be in top physical condition no matter the state he was in prior to the transformation.

The Sword of Awakening: Caliburn [A+] [Anti-Unit]

The sword in the stone pulled by King Arthur; Caliburn was once a part of Excalibur until King Arthur became corrupted by Avalon, the sheath of Excalibur, and split it into Caliburn and three other sacred swords. Caliburn was placed on a stone in Misty Lake and remained there until Sonic the Hedgehog pulled it from the stone and used it to defeat the Black Knight and after that Merlina. Caliburn is a sentient sword with extensive knowledge in swordsmanship as well as how to impart that knowledge. When combined with the other sacred swords its true form and power is awaken in the form of Excalibur; when Excalibur is unleashed it transforms Sonic into Excalibur Sonic donning him in golden armor and granting him the ability to fly and augment his swordsmanship. This Noble Phantasm is available if Sonic is summoned as a Saber class Servant.

The Cursed of Dark Gaia: Sonic the Werehog [B] [Anti-Unit Self]

After unwillingly absorbing the corruptive energies of Dark Gaia, Sonic gained the power to turn into a werewolf-like form named Sonic the Werehog at night time. In this state, Sonic loses his trademark speed, but he still retains his lightning reflexes and agility. He also gains super strength, sharp claws, extendable arms, and limited energy manipulation. This Noble Phantasm is only available if Sonic is summoned as a Berserker class Servant.

The World Rings [A-] [Anti-Unit Self]

"Prayers - Sadness - Rage - Hatred - Joy - Pleasure - Wishes - The seven hearts that make up the stories. These are the seven World Rings that bind these pages together." The World Rings are a set of seven magical rings, each possessing a unique power and binds together the world of the Arabian Nights. They are like the Chaos Emeralds, such as their ability to enable a super transformation. However, the collector of the rings must be sacrificed to control their power. Sonic can use each ring individually at his leisure, but he will never use the full set together; should someone Sonic considers a friend die in front of him the rings of rage, hatred, and sadness will appear and fuse with him transforming him into Darkspine Sonic and grant Sonic increased strength, high-speed flight, and pyrokinetic abilities.

 **Bio**

Sonic is a hypersonic hedgehog with attitude. He is usually extremely wisecracking but playful as he is completely carefree at heart but can be short-tempered and is quick to throw himself into the middle of trouble without a second thought, remaining steadfast to the end. He is usually cool and collected but is rather impatient and can be obnoxiously overconfident at times. Since he doesn't really have a lot, Sonic doesn't take anything for granted, especially his supersonic speed, and almost acts like it's his job to stop the evil scientist Dr. Robotnik just because he can.

Little is known about the speedy hero's life prior to his first adventure, but when Dr. Robotnik began his attempts at world domination as Dr. Eggman, he would quickly make his presence known to the rotund dictator, thwarting his plans at every turn. Since then Sonic along with the rest of the Freedom Fighters has fought against Eggman and his empire thwarting him and his minions at every turn. Throughout his adventures Sonic has faced robots, gods, evil versions of himself, wizards, knights, an emo brooding hedgehog, and more defeating each and everyone of them.

Sonic is an extremely confident individual who lives for adventure and going as fast as he can. He is a born risk-taker, and not always in favor of following the rules. Be that as it may, he has a firm conviction of justice and a desire to see Dr. Eggman and all others like him defeated. If Sonic has a flaw besides recklessness and a certain disregard for authority, it is that he tends to take too much upon himself. He also enjoys somewhat antagonistic friendships with both Knuckles and Rotor the Walrus.

* * *

 **AN: To me Sonic the Hedgehog holds a special place in my heart. It was one of the very first games that I ever play, one of the first comic series that got me hook up on reading comics, and most importantly it was the first series that got me reading fanfiction and allowed me to find this site. Since then there have been a lot of versions of Sonic across the media from the Archie Comics to the most recent adaptation Sonic Boom. For this entry I wanted to mix it up since there's so many versions of the Blue Blur I decided to make it a combination of the Sonic from the games and the Archie Comics. Anyway, hope you guys like this entry and had a great day, I'll see you in the next entry.**


	24. Entry 23: MORTAL KOMBAAAAT!

Entry 23: MORTAL KOMBAAAAT!

 **Status**

Name: Shang Tsung

Title: Grand Champion [Former], Sorcerer, Song [Disguise]

Eligible Class: Assassin, Caster

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Mortal Kombat [Earthrealm]

Alignment: Lawful Evil

 **Parameters**

Strength: C+

Agility: B

Luck: D

Endurance: C

Mana: A

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Double Summon [C]

A rare skill possessed only by a few select Servants, it permits a Servant to simultaneously possess Class Skills from two distinct classes. Shang Tsung possess class skills from both the Assassin and Caster classes.

Shapeshift [A+]

Shang Tsung can transform himself into anyone even managing to imitate combat abilities; this skill along side Shang Tsung's Noble Phantasm allows him to become the ultimate manipulator and a serious threat in any conflict. Only those with powerful emphatic abilities would have a chance at exposing his deceptions.

Pyromancy [C]

The ability to manipulate fire; Shang Tsung incorporates this ability by launching skull shape flames at his opponents or causing flame eruptions.

Martial Arts [A]

Shang Tsung is an expert in the Snake, Crane, and Mantis [Mimics] styles.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Soultaker: Your Soul is Mine! [A] [Anti-Unit]

Shang Tsung can absorb the souls of his enemies into his being augmenting his power. This allows him access to the victim's memories allowing him to better deceive his enemies when shapeshifting; Servants in the war can resist this Noble Phantasm but if they're in a weaken state or dying then there's no hope for them. It should be noted that despite the possibility of absorbing the soul of a Servant Shang Tsung won't be able to the use the Noble Phantasm of the defeated Servant only their memories and power.

 **Bio**

A powerful, deadly sorcerer and a primary villain, Shang Tsung is a shapeshifter who needs to consume souls to sustain his health and life. He is the epitome of cunning and decadence, as symbolized by his preference for lavish parties, grand palaces, and stylish clothing. Unlike the crude Shao Kahn, this bombast is a facade, disguising Tsung's true intellectual and mental sophistication. His arch-nemesis is Liu Kang, but throughout his unnatural lifespan, he has earned the hatred of many others, including Kung Lao and Kenshi. Shang Tsung's allegiance to Shao Kahn granted him the status of a free roaming sorcerer. As such, he can move between realms without detection by the Elder Gods or local deities, an ability which has granted him many opportunities to commit atrocities over the centuries. Only Delia, Shinnok, Shao Kahn, and Quan Chi can match Shang Tsung's skills as a sorcerer.

* * *

 **AN: Mortal Kombat, one the first mature games that came at the time, a game that caused major uproars and revolutionize the fighting genre. As one if its most iconic villain I consider Shang Tsung as one of the most dangerous fighters in the Mortal Kombat franchise just because of his abilities as a sorcerer alone. Anyway, who is your favorite MK character? Do you prefer the old timeline or the new one we got? Leave your answers in the review section and I'll see you guys on the next entry.**


	25. Entry 24: Silent Assassin

Entry 24: Silent Assassin

 **Status**

Name: Agent 47

Title: The Hitman, 47, Tobias Reiper

Eligible Class: Assassin

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: The Hitman

Alignment: Neutral Evil

 **Parameters**

Strength: D

Agility: C

Luck: C

Endurance: D

Mana: E

Noble Phantasm: B

 **Skills**

Espionage [A]

Does not conceal one's presence, but rather makes one's presence fail to register as hostile. This Skill causes others to misunderstand one's status, including mistaking one for a kind neighbor, a harmless pebble, or as the most beloved person.

Expert of Many Specializations [A]

Agent 47 is multilingual, an expert chemist, engineer, driver, martial artist, and infiltrator. Each skill can be used with a proficiency of rank B or above.

Eye of the Mind (True) [B]

A heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis to predict the opponent's activity and change the current situation.

Marksmanship [B]

A skill representing all-round shooting techniques, which includes quick drawing and trick shooting by means of small arms.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Asylum's Secret: Hitman Reborn [B] [Anti-Unit Self]

While on a mission in an Asylum Agent 47 discovered a room filled with five clones of himself; because of this should Agent 47 perish in the war he would come back to life 5 time.

 **Bio**

Agent 47 is a hitman who was cloned from several people and genetically engineered to become a highly effective assassin. He worked for the International Contract Agency. Due to his genetics, Agent 47 was an advanced assassin, possibly to the point where several of his skills are impossible to learn. Because of this many believed that Agent 47 was a myth to the point that government agencies refuse outright the existence of 47. Agent 47 seems to prefer not to kill more people than is necessary to complete a contract. Whilst he does not tend to ask questions about his target, the people he assassinates are generally morally bad or corrupt. In the process of killing his target, Agent 47 will try not to kill innocent bystanders. However, if an innocent person's death will help in the completion of a mission, Agent 47 will not hesitate to kill them. For example, in most instances, it is necessary to kill a bystander to take their clothes as a disguise or to protect Agent 47's identity.

Agent 47's main characteristic is amorality. He distances himself from any political agendas, particularly when he kills all the key members of an anti-cloning group, one that would have benefited mankind. His only usual motivation is for money, instantly making him lack any emotional depth. This helps to achieve the calm, collected persona that he sports so often in the series. However, Agent 47 try to repent for his sins by living in a church, with a priest. After the eventual assassination of said priest, 47 immediately sets out for revenge, making it Agent 47's most emotionally-charged 'journey.' Whilst he is believed to hold slight religious beliefs, 47's actions and endeavors are decidedly less-than-Christian. It could also be argued that 47 is symbolically pure. He has perfect, cloneable DNA, sports a completely hairless, 'perfect' body. He is calm, collected, and skilled in his profession. This only strengthens the theory that 47 is subconsciously the pinnacle of humanity, and his story is one of both amorality and defense.

* * *

 **AN: For those of you who might be confuse by the NP is quite simple, in Hitman: Contracts during the mission "The Wang Fou Incident" you obtain a key card that allows you to progress through the mission, but it also allows you to enter a secret room where the clones are being kept. Each clone was intended to be given to each of Agent 47's genetic fathers [5 in total]. As the stealth/assassin genre goes the Hitman series is quite famous due to how many ways to dispatch a target are available and its replayability. Anyway, that's it for this entry give your suggestions on which character you want to see next and I'll see you guys in the next entry.**


	26. Entry 25: Do a Barrel Roll!

Entry 25: Do a Barrel Roll!

 **Status**

Name: Fox McCloud

Title: Star Fox

Eligible Class: Rider, Lancer

Height/Weight: 5'8ft / 70lbs

Origin: Star Fox [Papetoon/Corneria]

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: D

Agility: A

Luck: B

Endurance: C

Mana: D

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Mana Burst (Flame) [C]

Fox's Fire Fox technique allows him to charge the attack and dash towards any directions emanating fire in the process.

Marksmanship [B]

A skill representing all-round shooting techniques, which includes quick drawing and trick shooting by means of small arms.

 **Noble Phantasm**

All Range Fighter: The Arwing [A] [Anti-Army/Fortress]

The Arwing is the personal super-high performance combat spacecraft used by members of the Star Fox Team. Developed by Space Dynamics Co., Ltd., the Arwing is equipped with the revolutionary G-Diffuser system, an anti-gravity device which allows the pilot to accelerate or decelerate instantaneously and perform a wide variety of high performance combat maneuvers. By executing a barrel roll, the Arwing can also generate an electromagnetic shield which will deflect most optically based weapons, such as laser beams. The Arwings used by the Star Fox Team are much different from any production versions as they have been extensively modified with improved armor and advanced weapon systems, such as Hyper Laser Homing Bolts and Smart Bombs. It also possesses an alternate bi-pedal mode for ground combat.

Ground to Air Artillery Vehicle: The Landmaster [A] [Anti-Army/Fortress]

The Landmaster is a tank used by Fox McCloud and designed by Slippy Toad. It has an alternative heavy-jet transformation known as the Gravmaster, as well as an alternate six-wheeled version known as the Roadmaster. The Landmaster was design with similar propulsion and weapon components that the Arwing uses making it a tank version of the Arwing and possess stronger lasers than the Arwing's base weapons.

Krystal's Staff [C] [Anti-Unit]

A powerful staff that once belonged to Krystal and was used by Fox during his expedition to the planet Sauria. The staff possesses many abilities such as: fire and ice projectiles, temporary flight boost, project illusions, create ground quakes, produce force fields, and is capable of opening magically sealed doors.

 **Bio**

Born on the planet Papetoon but raised in Corneria Fox was a gifted pilot, exhibiting exceptional aerial skills as well as ground base combat skills. This prompted him to join the Cornerian Flight Academy alongside his friends Slippy Toad, Bill Grey, and Falco Lombardi. He would continue his training at the academy until the fateful day that Star Fox pilot Peppy Hare returned from a failed mission to Venom were it was revealed that fellow pilot Pigma betrayed the team and Fox's father, James McCloud, was missing and presumed dead. Emotionally apprehended by the news, Fox dropped out of the academy to avenge his father death with Falco, Slippy, and Peppy they became the new Star Fox team and set out on their mission. Several years later Star Fox was called upon by General Pepper to stop Andross's empire and preserve the Lylat System. Fox led an incipient Star Fox team throughout the battles in the Lylat System, running into allies and enemies alike. What later became known as the Lylat Wars ended when Fox defeated Andross on Venom, bringing peace to the Lylat System.

Years passed and Fox went on many adventures from meeting fellow pilot and lover Krystal on Sauria, to thwarting the Aparoid and Anglar invasions of the Lylat System. Fox is an overall vigorous and loyal bellwether, albeit scarcely of a cocky rogue with a propensity to disregard rules and regulations he is ultimately "pure of heart". He is very protective of his friend and will gun down anyone who threatens them. Despite appearing cocky most of the time Fox is a professional and decisive mercenary who singlehandedly alongside his team won wars and other conflicts for his contractors, he is not one to be underestimated.

* * *

 **AN: Star Fox is such a classic series, me personally I will always love the N-64 version, if you haven't played it then you must have heard of it considering that Fox appears in Smash Brothers and if you haven't played it then I recommend you do. Anyway, hope you like the entry and a question for those who have played the series: Which installment of Star Fox is your favorite and who is your favorite character in the series? Leave your answers in the reviews and I'll see you guys on the next entry.**


	27. Entry 26: The Final Frontier

Entry 26: The Final Frontier

 **Status**

Name: James T. Kirk

Title: Captain, Admiral, Jim

Eligible Class: Rider

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Star Trek [Iowa]

Alignment: Chaotic Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: D

Agility: D

Luck: C+

Endurance: D

Mana: E

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Voyager of the Storm [A+]

Is the talent to sail vessels recognized as ships. Because the ability as a group leader is also necessary, this unique Skill also has the effects of both Charisma and Military Tactics.

Pioneer of the Stars [A]

The unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in human history. Kirk was instrumental in destroying the "invincible" planet killer that would have destroy the galaxy and stop a group of conspirators from causing a war between the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire.

Martial Arts [C]

His idiosyncratic martial-arts style used hand chops to the neck, wrestling and judo throws, roundhouse punches, two-fisted swings and open-hand slaps in varying combinations, and even drop kicks.

 **Noble Phantasm**

NCC-1702 USS Enterprise [A] [Anti-Army/Fortress]

The USS Enterprise [NCC-1701] was a 23rd century Federation Constitution-class starship operated by Starfleet. In the course of her career, the Enterprise became the most celebrated starship of her time. In her forty years of service and discovery, through upgrades and at least two refits, he took part in numerous First contacts, military engagements, and time-travels. She achieved her most lasting fame from a five-year mission under the commans of Captain James T. Kirk.

 **Bio**

James Tiberius "Jim" Kirk was a male Human Starfleet officer in the 23rd century. He was arguably one of the most famous and highly decorated starship captains in the history of Starfleet. As the commanding officer of the Constitution-class starship USS Enterprise and USS Enterprise-A, Kirk served the United Federation of Planets interest as an explorer, soldier, time traveler, and diplomat. His exploits were required reading for cadets studying Early Starfleet History in the 24th century. They included the saving of the Phylosians from extinction, despite it being a violation of the Prime Directive, along with his saving of the Baezians and Chenari years earlier, and a record-setting number of first contacts. This record stood until the 2370s, when CaptainKathryn Janeway set a new record by being the first Federation captain in the previously unexplored Delta Quadrant. He was guest of honor in the maiden voyage of the USS Enterprise-B and during a rescue mission was caught by a burst of energy produced by the Nexus when it breached the secondary hull while modifying the ship's deflector relays. He would be trapped in the Nexus for the next 78 years until Captain Jean-Luc-Picard of the Enterprise-D convinced him to help him stop the mad scientist Tolian Soran from destroying the Veridian System and would sacrifice himself to save the inhabitants of the system as well as the crew of the Enterprise.

* * *

 **AN:** **Star Trek a treasure trove of sci-fi adventures to nerds everywhere. Not really much to say an iconic character of an iconic series that inspire dozens more, so here is the question of the day: Which Star Trek series is your favorite and what character from that series is your favorite? Leave an answer in the reviews and I'll see you guys in the next entry.**


	28. Entry 27: Super Fighting Robot

Entry 27: Super Fighting Robot

 **Status**

Name: Rock

Title: Mega Man, The Blue Bomber, DLN-001, Megs

Eligible Class: Archer, Rider

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Mega Man

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: B+

Agility: A

Luck: C

Endurance: A

Mana: C

Noble Phantasm: B

 **Skills**

Unyielding Will [A]

A skill that represents one's extremely firm will that never yields to any sort of agony, despair or circumstances.

The Three Laws of Robotics [C]

A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. A robot must obey orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law. As result of these laws Mega Man is compelled to follow them but he possesses free will as such he can ignore them although it will rarely happen.

Mana Burst (Charge) [B]

A version of Prana Burst, tailored to supercharge a weapon with Prana and release the entire charge in a single devastating attack.

Eye of the Mind (True) [B]

Mega Man has been through countless combat engagements and is capable of calm analysis of enemy movements and abilities, notably enhancing his chances of success.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Mega Buster [B] [Anti-Unit]

It is an arm cannon attached to Mega Man's arm and is his primary weapon for attack. This weapon is specially designed to be used with the Prana Burst (Charge) skill, releasing devastating Plasma Shots or relentless rapid fire barrage of Plasma Pellets.

The Copy Chip [A] [Anti-Unit Self]

A chip that allows Mega Man to take information found within other robots' data chips, and emulates their special abilities. However, as the system works to adapt them to Mega Man's own limitations, not all weapon emulation is a perfect reproduction of the original abilities. As a servant in the Holy Grail War this Noble Phantasm can be use on enemy Servants by simply touching them, copying their skills and abilities. [I.e. Artoria Pendragon= swordsmanship skills, Invisible Air Mega Buster, Excalibur Mega Buster (limited)]

Rush: The Faithful Companion [C] [Anti-Unit/Support]

Rush is a robotic dog and Mega Man's companion that aided him on numerous missions to stop the mad scientist Dr. Wily. He provides Mega Man with support in a number of different ways thanks to his tracking skills and mode switching ability which allows Rush to serve as a hover board for Mega Man or a spring. Rush can also fuse with Mega Man becoming the Super Adaptor Armor that Mega Man can wear increasing his parameters by one rank.

Heroes Unite: Allies from another World [A] [Anti-Army]

This Noble Phantasm is shared between both Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man and it will only activate should a crisis that threatens the whole of creation arise bringing forth their allies to confront the threat; every single ally is a fully fletched Heroic Spirit summoned within a class container and possess their own parameters, skills, and Noble Phantasm. This Noble Phantasm is hidden even from its own wielder and will not appear until the criteria are met.

 **Bio**

He is a human-based helper robot from an alternate reality in the year 20XX, who protects Mega City. Rock and his sister Roll were created by world-renowned robotics engineer Dr. Light as his lab assistants, but quickly came to be regarded by Dr. Light as his children as well. They helped him build his Robot Masters, robots designed to help humanity. Unfortunately, Dr. Light's old colleague Dr. Wily became jealous of Light's successes and reprogrammed the Robot Masters for his own efforts in taking over the world. With no one else capable of stopping Wily, Rock agreed to be modified into a combat robot in order to stop the renegade Robot Masters, and thus became the heroic Mega Man. He would go on to challenge Dr. Wily and other threats, and gain new allies along the way. Mega Man has teamed up with Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends on two different occasions to protect both of their worlds from the evil ambitions of Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman, and later Sigma.

* * *

 **AN: Recently I watch the new Mega Man 11 trailer, which inspired me to make this entry. This Mega Man is from the Archie Comics which incorporate the history of his games and a crossover with Sonic the Hedgehog and later other franchises under Capcom and Sega. Of course, there are many versions of Mega Man and you could argue that like Hassan-i-Sabbah or Link his name could be a catalyst to summon any version of them but each of them are unique in their own way and in some cases bear the Mega Man name as a title so this gives me the excuse of adding these Mega Men in future entries. If you like the Mega Man series tell me which character from what series is your favorite? Leave your answers in the reviews and I'll see you guys in the next entry.**


	29. Entry 28: The Unpredictable Maelstrom

Entry 28: The Unpredictable Maelstrom

 **Status**

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Title: #1 Unpredictable Ninja, Child of Prophecy, Savior of this World, Hero of the Hidden Leaf, Boy of Miracles, Konoha's Orange Hokage, Seventh Hokage

Eligible Class: Assassin, Rider, Caster, Berserker, Saver

Height/Weight: 5'9ft / 112lbs

Origin: Naruto [Konoha]

Alignment: Chaotic Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: B+

Agility: A+

Luck: EX

Endurance: A

Mana: A++

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Skills**

Ninjutsu [A]

With the power of chakra shinobi are capable of doing almost anything: control the elements, enter people minds, and augment their physical capabilities, among other things. Naruto doesn't have a large list of jutsu but the few he does have has been completely mastered and possess multiple variations. These include: the Shadow Clone Jutsu, the rasengan, Sexy Jutsu, among others.

Jinchūriki [A]

Naruto was the jinchūriki of Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox, a powerful phantasmal beast, and was gifted with large amounts of chakra as well other abilities. Later in life he would receive the chakra of the other tailed beasts, gaining even more abilities. This skill is an amalgam of the Monstrous Strength, Independent Action, and Innocent Monster skills.

Battle Continuation [A]

Between his heritage and connection between the tailed beasts Naruto possesses a regeneration ability that allows him to survive and heal injuries that would prove fatal to anyone [I.e. stab through the heart] but it is incapable regenerating limbs.

Hokage [A]

The Fire Shadow and leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves such was the dream of Naruto Uzumaki which he achieved in his life. It is a title given to the strongest shinobi in the village and is responsible for the village's day to day affairs, such as assigning the village's ninja to missions or securing funding for the village's projects and personnel. This skill is an amalgam of the Charisma, Military Tactics, Unyielding Will and Bravery skills.

Self Modification [D]

In his final battle against his rival Sasuke Naruto lost right arm and was given a prosthesis made from the cells of Hashirama Senju. Besides augmenting his healing capabilities Naruto has not shown the use of the Wood Release. He also has a mechanic prosthesis that is capable of both absorbing and neutralizing techniques; a Caster class Servant fighting against Naruto would face certain annihilation.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Senjutsu: The Sage Arts [A] [Anti-Unit Self]

By gathering the ambient mana from nature Naruto is capable of entering Sage Mode which allows him to tap into the natural force of the world, opening up new techniques to him and allowing him to power up existing ones with the new senjutsu chakra. This provides Naruto with the Presence Detection skill and is capable of sustaining himself in the physical world.

Kurama: Kyūbi no Yōko [EX] [Anti-Army/Unit Self]

Kurama, more commonly known as the Nine-Tails Fox, is one of the nine tailed beasts. Centuries of being regarded as a mindless monster and sought after as a tool for war caused Kurama to hate humans. After being sealed into Naruto Uzumaki, Kurama attempted to maintain its negative opinions about the world, but with Naruto's insistence on treating it with respect, the fox overturns its hatred and willingly strives to use its power for the world's salvation. He is powerful enough to defeat five other tailed beasts and possesses techniques that are capable destroying half a continent and possibly the moon. He also possesses empathic abilities which help him detect negative emotions; this ability is given to Naruto as well. As Naruto's partner he can give his chakra to him who grants him the ability to enter Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, giving Naruto a whole range of abilities and techniques. He can also manifest independently to fight by Naruto's side.

Toad Summoning Contract [B] [Anti-Unit/Army]

A contract that allows Naruto to summon toads of varying sizes and strengths. The strongest toad, Gamabunta, is the size of a skyscraper and comes with a large sword.

Rikudō Sennin Mōdo: Sage of Six Paths Mode [A++]

A form which enhances the user's abilities to a far greater extent by utilizing the Six Paths Sage Chakra. It is a divine state gifted by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki to those who have an iron faith and the guts to never give up. This mode enhances Naruto's physical parameters; with the power he received from Hagoromo, Naruto has the innate ability to grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things: he can utilize all five basic nature transformations as well as make perfect use of Yin–Yang Release. With Yin–Yang Release, Naruto can rekindle a dying person's life force and restore lost organs. He can levitate; sense invisible shadows in the world of Limbo, and is able to use the Truth-Seeking Balls. He also gains the Divinity skill at rank D.

 **Bio**

Naruto Uzumaki was a shinobi of Konohagakure and a descendant of the Uzumaki clan. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth, a fate that caused him to be shunned by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgement all the while chasing his dream to become Hokage. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers and soon after, the rest of the world, becoming known as the Hero of the Hidden Leaf. He soon proved to be one of the main factors in winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, leading him to achieve his dream and become the village's Seventh Hokage.

* * *

 **AN: God I think I couldn't put more skills in there, I mean when researching the character he had so many abilities and transformations that it got ridiculous. Anyway, in my opinion I think I mange to represent the canon version of Naruto with this, I hope. Now for the question of the day: who is your favorite Naruto character? Leave your answers in the reviews and I'll see you guys in the next entry.**


	30. Entry 29: Tales of the Vengeful Girl

Entry 29: Tales of the Vengeful Girl

 **Status**

Name: Velvet Crowe

Title: Velvet the Therion, Lord of Calamity

Eligible Class: Avenger, Lancer, Berserker

Height/Weight: 5'5ft / unknown

Origin: Tales of Berseria

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

 **Parameters**

Strength: B

Agility: A

Luck: D

Endurance: C

Mana: C

Noble Phantasm: B+

 **Skills**

Monstrous Strength [C]

A skill that temporarily grants a rank-up to one's Strength parameter for a time limit determined by the ranking of this Skill. This Skill is borne from the holder's nature as a monster or Demonic Beast.

Innocent Monster [B]

Due to traumatic events that ended in her becoming a Therion people viewed her as a inhumane monster.

Avenger [A]

A Class Skill of the Avenger class, representing the state of an Avenger as one that gathers people's hatreds and grudges onto oneself. It is easier for one to accumulate hatred and resentment. The rate of mana generation becomes higher when receiving damage.

Artes [B+]

Referred to as skills arts; Velvet is capable of performing different Artes such as: Martial Artes, Hidden Artes, Break Artes, and Mystic Artes which provides her with a wide variety of attacks with elemental effects.

Self Modification [EX]

During the Scarlet Night incident she was involve in a ritual that awoke the negative energy in her which resulted in her fostering hatred and anger, as well as resulting in her left arm to be cut off and replaced with a cursed arm. After this she became a Therion, a being capable of consuming deamons, humans, and malaks along with their soul.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Cursed Arm of the Therion [B] [Anti-Unit]

Most of the time this arm is covered in bandages but when it's released it takes the appearance of a werewolf's arm. With it she can perform techniques known as Brake Soul which allows for different kinds of attacks and effects. She can also consume any enemy whether they are human, familiars, deamons or Servants and gain an increase in power as well as the ability to see through the victim's memories.

 **Bio**

Velvet Crowe was a human granted with the powers of a Daemon and therefore refers herself as one. In actuality, she is a Therion with the power to consume daemons and absorb their souls. Due to having an imbued werewolf hand as a vessel bandaged up in her left arm, she is shunned and is also mentioned to be a being which is to be feared by the world. During her journey across the regions, she comes across a young boy called Laphicet, who changes her with his pure soul. While imprison on Titania, the prison island, she was force to devoured deamons in order to sustained herself earning the title of Velvet Therion. In battle, she equips a blade which acts as a small lance within the tip of her right-hand gauntlet and uses it as if it were an extension of her own body as well as a hidden blade underneath her shoe.

* * *

 **AN: Velvet Crowe from the game Tales of Berseria; this was a request that in all honesty was a little difficult to write an entry for due to my lack of knowledge of the series. I was surprise by the character as well the story of the game and got me motivated to see what else the series got to offer, maybe even buy the game now that it got my interest. Anyway, like and review on which character you want to see next and I'll see you guys in the next entry.**


	31. Entry 30: Servant Variations & Rituals

Entry 30: Servant Variations & Summoning Ritual

 **The Nature of Servants**

Servants are Heroic Spirits made into special familiars of the highest rank that are bound to the Master. Pure Heroic Spirits, the "main body" in the Throne of Heroes, can only be summoned by the World, and summoning even one is considered to be a miraculous occurrence. Differing from the normal definition of familiars that can be likened to minor mascots unable to be stronger than their masters, Heroic Spirits are the most powerful of beings with which even the five magicians would never be able to forge a contract with. Rather than it being a hard process to summon them or the fact that they far surpass magi, it is their intrinsic nature in that they are beings beyond magecraft. Magi can perform rituals to borrow their power to mimic them, but cannot summon actual Heroic Spirits themselves.

 **Variations**

 **Class Card**

Known as well as Servants Cards, they are artifacts created for the Ainsworth Holy Grail War, a system of summoning Heroic Spirits similar to Servants. Differing from allowing a Heroic Spirit to manifest, the cards encapsulate the Heroic Spirits, used by the participants of the Holy Grail War to fight amongst each other. Much like the Servant system, seven cards are summoned during each Holy Grail War, corresponding to one of seven classes. The cards have a portion of the Heroic Spirits' power sealed inside them, and it can be said that they are the Heroic Spirits themselves. They draw out the power of Heroic Spirits, allowing either a Mystic Code or the users own body to act as a medium for the Heroic Spirit's power. Overwritten by a fraction of the Heroic Spirit's power, they are able to fight others with that power.

The participants of the Holy Grail War and possessors of the Kaleidostick utilize the power of the cards with two methods. With the Include: Limit Expand method, it temporarily materializes the weapon or Noble Phantasm of the hero by overwriting a Mystic Code until the Card is Un-included. The true purpose of the Cards is to temporarily become a hero by accessing their full abilities. Install: Phantasm Summon grants the Noble Phantasm, Skills, and appearance of the Heroic Spirit. The user obtains a "fraction of their power", their own existence "overwritten" by that of a hero's existence. Unique to the Berserker Class Card, Installing it with another card grants the properties of the Berserker to the designated card [I.e. Rider = Medusa + Berserker = Heracles], this is referred to as the Berserker class inheritance. On the other hand you have the Assassin Class Card that much like the Fuyuki Holy Grail War is tied to one of the 19 Hassan-i-Sabbah and depending on who is wielding the card it will select one of them through compatibility.

The Cards possess the ability to manifest as blackened Servants by being left to gather magical energy from the land. They possess no reason, and they possess a deteriorated, blackened appearance. The Heroic Spirits form around their Class Cards, utilizing them as their heart. Compared to their Servant counterparts, the blackened Class Cards have several "errors" from being stained, such as Noble Phantasms and Skills being ranked down. Their parameters are generally decreased by one or two ranks, varying from card to card. They possess fighting instincts and skill, but they are much weaker than their normal selves due to being like "phenomena without their own will."

 **Demi-Servant**

They are human who have taken the Saint Graphs of Heroic Spirits into their bodies, functioning as Servants. While similar to Pseudo-Servants in the end result, the process of forming one is different. As with other forms of Heroic Spirit Possession, each Demi-Servant is granted the abilities of the Heroic Spirit within them. One special characteristic is the Skill Possession Inheritance, granting them one Skill from the possessing Heroic Spirit. This skill is inherited by the Demi-Servant and sublimated in a self-taught manner. Within the world of Fate/Grand Order, they are said to fundamentally be beings that should be unable to exist, similar to the concept of a vampire being unable to birth a mixed-blood dhampir. Mash [Shielder] is the only known one in existence, brought forth through various cruel experiments. Within the world of Fate/Extra Last Encore, it is a process known to be able to be performed by taking the data of a Servant into the body of a Master. It is a process that can fundamentally only be performed between a Master and a Servant with which they summoned and formed a contract. It is said that they, no matter the sort of Master they are, will be unable to withstand the Saint Graph and will start to break down as time progresses. The only way to withstand the process would be if the individual was modified since birth.

 **Pseudo-Servant**

They are Servants that have manifested utilizing humans as their vessels. While similar to Demi-Servants in the end result, the process of forming one is different. Pseudo-Servants are the result of Heroic Spirits and Divine Spirits that cannot become Servants for some reason, so they are instead summoned by using a human body for their vessel. The resulting Servant cannot be called either individual, but rather a combination of the powers of both individuals mingling together that add abilities not present in the original Servant. The thoughts and personality may conform to that of the human vessel as well. [I.e. Ishtar/Ereshkigal = Rin Tohsaka, Sengo Muramasa = Shirou Emiya, and Parvati = Sakura Matou]

 **Grand Servants**

They are existences that are summoned by the Counter Force in order to prevent the extinction of mankind by the Beasts. Grand Servants are of a higher order than regular Servants. The ritual utilized during Holy Grail Wars is based upon the Grand Servant ritual on a much lesser extent. Those who hold the position of Grand Servant are said to be the seven greatest Heroic Spirits, each titled with the Grand position. If a position is abdicated, the position is filled by another qualified candidate, such as Merlin replacing Solomon. Merlin is a living person rather than a Heroic Spirit, so it is unknown how that factors into the summoning process. Although the Grand Servants are chosen from the pinnacle of Heroic Spirits, the overwhelming strength that the Grand Servants display against Servants is not because they themselves are that much stronger than other Heroic Spirits, but because they are summoned with a completely different Saint Graph by the World itself.

 **Alter Servants**

They are Servants that have been altered from their normal selves through various means and are often given the title "Alter" after their name. Some examples include Artoria Pendragon who during the Fifth Holy Grail War was corrupted by Angra Mainyu changing her personality and increasing some of her parameters, skills, and Noble Phantasm while decreasing others. In an alternate timeline Gilles de Rais obtained the Holy Grail and wish for the resurrection of Jeanne D'Arc, this being impossible to grant Gilles created the "perfect" representation of the Maid of Orleans and gave birth to the Dragon Witch Jeanne D'Arc Alter. This is the same case with Medb who use the Holy Grail to create her perfect representation of Cu Chulainn.

 **Lily Servants**

They are Servants who take on a more youthful appearance compared to their older selves and are often given the title of "Lily" after their name. This title is normally only applied to female Servants, but those like Child-Gil and Alexander are referred to as Lily Servants elsewhere.

 **Summoning Ritual**

Under the systems based upon the Fuyuki ritual, there are several factors that determine which Heroic Spirit the Master will summon. It is common that the seven participating Masters are all magi due to requiring basic magecraft to properly perform the summoning, but the quality of the Masters does not matter so long as the most basic summoning requirements are met to fill out the Grail's requirement of seven Servants being manifested. Upon selecting the Masters, the Grail distributes the massive amount of magical energy it has gathered among them to facilitate the process. Performing a summoning ritual facilitates the process in which the copy of the Heroic Spirit is brought into the chosen class container. Most Masters will prepare a catalyst with which to summon their desired Heroic Spirit, but it is not absolutely necessary. Without a specific artifact, the Grail will, rather than base it on their power, choose a Servant based upon similarities to the summoner's own nature; even with an artifact should a catalyst have a connection to multiple Heroic Spirits the Holy Grail will summon a Servant that fits the personality of the Master. When choosing based on power with a catalyst, bad compatibility may make forming a bond impossible, bringing about hardships without being able to have faith in each other. When allowing for a good affinity, it may bring forth a weaker Servant, and it is possible that a single mistake could rouse bad feelings between them due to the resemblance in their personalities being so close.

Within the Fuyuki Holy Grail War system, there is a rule that makes only the summoning of Western Heroic Spirits possible due to the Holy Grail being a Western, Christian concept and that the summoning system was created in the world of Western magi. Sasaki Kojiro of the Fifth Holy Grail War is a complete aberration in many ways. Other systems like the Moon Cell Holy Grail War have no such restrictions. Under normal circumstances, the Fuyuki ritual is made for the summoning of only "pure Heroic Spirits", so with the exception of Hassan-i-Sabbah, those who are "mixed spirits" "who only have the aspect of a Heroic Spirit" cannot be summoned. Through the induction of Angra Mainyu into the Grail after the Third Holy Grail War in the main timeline and the alterations made by Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia in the alternate timeline of the Great Holy Grail War, it became possible to summon those with anti-hero aspects. That limitation is not present in other Holy Grail Wars like the Moon Cell Holy Grail War.

Divine Spirits cannot be summoned normally under most systems. Due to their nature, it is nearly impossible for them to manifest in the current world.

\- Within the Fuyuki system, summoning full Divine Spirits is beyond its ability, and it is said the capability to reproduce phenomenon of that level would render the Holy Grail unnecessary in the first place. Only through losing their complete Divinity did Chiron and Brynhildr become existences able to be summoned, and Medusa, more of a Divine Spirit than a Heroic Spirit, became applicable only after her Divinity decreased through becoming a monster. The Einzberns were confident in their ability to circumvent their own system to bring about the god Angra Mainyu, but he was a Heroic Spirit instead.

\- Within the Moon Cell, the recorded Divine Spirits are considered to be non-human Heroic Spirits and stored in its Servant records. Though none are summoned for the proper Holy Grail War, BB created the Alter Egos from combining several goddesses into each of them.

\- Under the FATE system, it is possible for Divine Spirits to be summoned, but Dr. Roman has stated that such a thing should be impossible.

\- Under the Class Card system, Julian Ainsworth managed to encapsulate the power of Magni, the son of Thor, into a class card.

\- Under the system used by the Nazis in the Strange Tales of the Imperial Holy Grail, it is possible to summon Pseudo-Servants, including Divine Spirits, in a limited capacity.

The strength of the summoned Servants depends on various factors. It is ideal if the Servant can wield their original power as a Heroic Spirit, but it is also possible that they can even surpass their original selves in the case of the attribute enhancement from Mad Enhancement of the Berserker class. It is also possible to obtain abilities from class skills they did not originally have in life, such as riding modern vehicles, or have their own attributes strengthened by their classes' natural attributes. Other factors that determine the strength of the Servant include the following:

\- Cultural Sphere: the land in which the Servant is summoned and the recognition they receive plays a role in their strength. The closer they are to the land of their birth the greater the geographical boost they receive, bringing them closer to the strength they had in their legends and providing them with more of their equipment [Noble Phantasm] displayed in their legends.

\- Magical Energy of the Master: The more powerful the magical energy of the Master, the greater the Servant will be able to reach the strength they displayed in their legend. If they cannot provide proper energy or if the Servant lacks a Master for a time, their parameters lower in proportion. If it is a lack of energy, unknown factors will lower parameters and Skills with some Servants, while the Master's way of life may affect others. Two Servants who would be balanced differently under other circumstances may find the balance tipped when one has better Master support.

\- Container Parameters: Unmodified by the strengths and weaknesses of specific Heroic Spirits, the containers of the seven standard Servant classes of the Fuyuki Grail War possess known base parameters. The parameters of the containers have not been shown to affect summoned Servants, allowing for parameters higher and lower than those of the containers. If the hero should be utterly weak to the point of defenselessness like Stheno and Euryale, it is possible for the containers to increase their strength far beyond their regular selves. [I.e. Saber = Str: A, Agi: B, Luk: D, End: B, Mp: C]

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap, I hope this entry has been informative to those of you who were unaware about the different kinds of Servants that existed as well as the limitations the summoning system possess in some of the versions of the Holy Grail War. Something that I forgot to mention while discussing the different classes in Entry 00 was the Beast class; the Beast class is basically the Evils of Man the common designations of the Beast of Calamity and is only populated by seven entities. But like the Saver class, in my opinion, is open to interpretation so don't be surprised if the class appears in future entries. I believe that's everything so if you guys have some questions PM me and I'll answer to the best of my abilities, give your suggestions on future discussions and characters, hope you guys have a great day and I'll see you in the next entry.**


	32. Entry 31: A Tale of Souls & Swords

Entry 31: A Tale of Souls & Swords

 **Status**

Name: Nightmare

Title: The Azure Knight, The Symbol of Destruction, The Personification of Catastrophe

Eligible Class: Beast. Saber, Berserker

Height/Weight: 5'10ft / 336lbs

Origin: Soul Calibur

Alignment: Chaotic(?) Evil

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: C

Luck: C

Endurance: A

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: A+

 **Skills**

Monstrous Strength [A]

A skill that temporarily grants a rank-up to one's Strength parameter for a time limit determined by the ranking of this Skill.

Mana Burst (Flame) [A]

A version of Mana Burst that infuses weapons with Magical Energy that imparts a flame effect.

Ruler of the Malfested [EX]

Soul Edge's power corrupts man and beast alike transforming them into Malfested causing different kinds of mutations and grants them a form of immortality; they serve Soul Edge and only through its destruction or the use of holy weapons can destroy these beings.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Soul Edge: The Cursed Blade [A] [Anti-Unit/Army/Populace]

Soul Edge was forged in the distant past by a nameless blacksmith as an ordinary two-handed sword, but after being bathed in blood, hatred, and death it developed a malevolent will capable of taking over its wielder. Those who grasp its hilt are unable to escape its curse, as its spirit invades the mind like a parasite and drives its wielder insane. Soul Edge is distinguished by its animate eye and its everlasting hunger for souls. Consuming human souls grants Nightmare great power. Depending on the wielder Soul Edge it will change its form to suit its wielder.

The Embodiment of Chaos: Night Terror [EX] [Anti-Unit Self]

Wielding the might of the fully completed Soul Edge, Night Terror is brought forth, it possesses all the abilities of Nightmare but amplified many times over. Night Terror also possess the ability to fire high powered energy lasers from his head and can fly using its fiery wings. It can annihilate an entire being down to the very soul itself.

The Embodiment of Malice: Inferno [EX] [Unknown]

Although no one knows when or where Inferno first appeared, he exists. He took the shape of a sword to devour more souls and came to possess individuals to further his unholy cause. In his sword form, Inferno came to be known as Soul Edge. Being the evil spirit of Soul Edge, Inferno is very powerful. Inferno can perfectly mimic and improve upon any fighting style he witnesses, as well as summon any weapon he wishes to accompany his fighting styles. He can transport himself and his opponent into Astral Chaos whenever he wishes. He is also capable of possession of both living and dead entities.

 **Bio**

Appearing from out of the shadows like the advent of nightfall, this barbaric knight in azure armor reaps the souls of the living as if they were mere stalks of corn. His name came to represent fear and desperation to all who heard it. Those who found out that the rumors were true, that he was no fairytale villain, would be struck down in a single blow before they could even open their mouths to scream. There has been many host to the cursed blade across the millennia but there has been only three Azure Knights in recorded history, one of them being Inferno itself inhabiting the armor so is impossible to determine which version could be summoned. Masters should be wary if you summon the Azure Knight as the first thing it would do is consume your soul and bring destruction to the world. The destruction of Soul Edge takes priority, even if the Azure Knight should fall Inferno may rise to takes it place and if not him anyone, Human or Servant with weak wills will be tempted by the sword and give rise to a new Nightmare.

* * *

 **AN: Nightmare, the biggest threat to the Soul Calibur universe and wielder of one of the most epic swords of my top 5 list. For those you who are a fan of the series and haven't yet heard there's new Soul Calibur game that will come out later this year that will revisit the events of the first game. In other words, it's a reboot of the entire franchise as the Soul Calibur Wiki has stated that this game is a new timeline, but who knows it hasn't come out yet. Anyway, hope you guys had a wonderful day and I'll see you guys in the next entry.**


	33. Entry 32: The Conduit

Entry 32: The Conduit

 **Status**

Name: Cole MacGrath

Title: Electric Man, The Terrorist, The Demon of Empire City, The Prime Conduit, The Patron Saint of New Marais

Eligible Class: Saber, Caster, Saver

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: inFamous

Alignment: Neutral Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: C+

Agility: B

Luck: D

Endurance: B

Mana: A

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Skills**

Parkour [A]

The ability to traverse through obstacles in an urban environment.

The Electric Man [EX]

As a Conduit Cole is capable of manipulating electricity allowing him to use it in a myriad of ways. This skill is a combination of the Independent Action and Battle Continuation skills.

Disengage [C]

The ability to withdraw from the battlefield during combat or reset the battle conditions.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Amp: The Tool of the Electric Man [C+] [Anti-Unit]

The Amp is a metal, dual-pronged baton that appears very similar to a cattle prod. The device can extend and retract whenever Cole draws and sheathes the device respectively. It was designed by Zeke Dunbar, made especially for his best friend Cole MacGrath to channel his powers into it, thereby creating a much more efficient way of taking down enemies.

Prime Conduit: The Hero Forged to Save the World [A+/EX] [Anti-Unit Self]

This Noble Phantasm represents Cole's nature as a Conduit. He possesses electrokinesis and can use this ability in several ways such as: reinforcing his body, calling upon storms of lighting, form tornados, healing, among other abilities. Cole has several weaknesses, most notably his body regulating electricity. Cole can store and channel electricity in and out of his body, though it comes from a different power source. Meaning, the energy he is able to produce is limited by the amount he can store. To use his more powerful abilities, Cole must absorb energy from a power source to fuel them. When out of energy, Cole can only perform minimal actions and attacks. Also, Cole's body reacts to the energy that's surrounding him. If energy is absent in the area, Cole's body weakens, which makes him even more vulnerable, considering that there is nowhere for him to absorb electricity. Another weakness he holds involve being submerged into a large body of water. He can't use guns either as the gunpowder reacts to the electricity at the palm of his hand, heating it up enough for the gun to explode. Should Cole be within a storm this Noble Phantasm becomes EX ranked as he can draw upon the natural lighting produced by the storm.

Cryokinesis: The Gift of Snow White [B] [Anti-Unit Self]

During his stay in New Marias Cole encounter a device that can transfer a Conduit's power, securing the device from the militia he uses it with fellow Conduit Kuo gaining a portion of her ice-based powers.

 **Bio**

Cole MacGrath was just an ordinary man with an ordinary job as a bike courier. One fateful day when delivering a package, it was revealed that the package was a Ray Sphere which activated and destroyed several blocks of the Historic District of Empire City. This also transformed Cole into a Conduit giving him electrokinesis; with these abilities he went on to protect Empire City from other Conduits and gangs that ruled over the different sectors of the city eventually confronting the man that started it all, Kessler. Revealed to be his future self Kessler revealed the existence of a much more dangerous threat known as The Beast, a being that if left alone would destroy the world. Eventually Cole faced The Beast but failed to stop it resulting in the destruction of Empire City and forcing him to go to New Marais to find a method to help him stop The Beast. Battling Bertrand's militia and Conduit soldiers and mutants Cole eventually found the means to the defeat The Beast in the form of the RFI which would defeat The Beast but also kill the Conduits around the world. After a fierce battle against it Cole defeated it and activated the RFI sacrificing himself to destroy The Beast and cure the plague.

* * *

 **AN: This was a fun entry to write, the inFamous series in my view portrays superpowered individuals in a "real" world setting, like Watchman, in which it shows what people with power would do in certain situations and how the government would likely respond to such people, as seen in Second Son. Now I know some of you will say but what about evil Cole? And I say don't worry about since evil Cole is basically a what if, like Darth Starkiller in Force Unleashed, he will have his own entry in the future along with any other characters that fills the qualifications. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the entry, have a good day and I'll see you in the next entry.**


	34. Entry 33: He is Vengeance

Entry 33: He is Vengeance…

 **Status**

Name: Bruce Thomas Wayne

Title: The Batman, World Greatest Detective

Eligible Class: Avenger, Assassin, Rider

Height/Weight: 6'2ft / 210lbs

Origin: DC Comics [Prime Earth: Gotham City]

Alignment: Neutral Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: C+

Agility: A

Luck: B

Endurance: C++

Mana: D

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Military Tactics [A]

Tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm.

Counter Hero [EX]

Reduces the parameters of the statistics of 'heroes' that the Servant faces in combat. In conjunction with his Noble Phantasms Batman can form detailed plans to incapacitate or neutralize any enemy. Depending on the enemy Servant

Territory Creation [D]

A class skill normally reserved for the Caster class, once Batman claims a suitable location he can construct his Bat Cave.

Expert of Many Specializations [A]

Batman is an expert archer, martial artist, escape artist, detective, interrogator, marksman, driver, and multilinguistic.

Eye of the Mind (True) [A]

A heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Batcave [B] [Fortress]

The Batcave once served as Batman's command center, where he monitored all crisis points in Gotham City and the world. It was often located underneath Wayne Manor and was part of a large subterranean group of caverns but there has been multiple Batcaves in different locations. Once Batman establishes the Batcave he gets access to all his tools he used during his crime fighting career such as: the bat computer, the batwing, the batmobile, among other gadgets and armors. Should the Batcave be destroyed all of Batman's gear will become unavailable for him to use although given time he can rebuild it.

The Tower of Babel [A+] [Anti-Unit]

An expert detective and strategist, Batman can discern the identities, strengths, and weaknesses of any opponent he faces. This allows him to form contingencies plans against his enemies or potential threats.

The Batmobile & The Batwing [C] [Anti-Unit/Army]

Two of Batman's most iconic vehicles. Both are highly durable, fast, and well-armed with a variety of weapons and utility devices. The Batwing grants him the ability to fly and is faster than the Batmobile, but the latter is much more durable and is unaffected by Anti-Unit Noble Phantasms.

The Hellbat Suit [A] [Anti-Unit Self]

The Hellbat was an armor forged together by the Justice League and designed and built by Batman to help him fight in battles beyond his strength level. To this end it allows Batman to have increased physical abilities, but drains his metabolism, and can kill him if used too much. The armor itself was composed of a shifting nano kinetic metallic composition which could be shed and re-adorned to his person on command via voice activated computer A.I, with a built-in cloaking feature giving him total invisibility.

 **Bio**

Batman was the superhero protector of Gotham City, a man dressed like a bat who fought against evil and strike terror into the hearts of criminals everywhere. In his secret identity he was Bruce Wayne, billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy. Although he has no superhuman powers, he was one of the world's smartest men and greatest fighters. His physical prowess and technical ingenuity made him an incredibly dangerous opponent. He was also a founding member of the Justice League.

* * *

 **AN: The Batman one of the most iconic and loved heroes in comic book history. A normal man that can take down the DC Universe's most powerful powerhouses, though owing a multi-billion [trillion?] company would allow him to basically buy anything he needs for his crime fighting duties. Hope you like this entry, comment on who you want to see next and I'll see you guys in the next entry.**


	35. Entry 34: The Scarlet Knight

Entry 34: The Scarlet Knight

 **Status**

Name: Erza Scarlet

Title: Titania

Eligible Class: Saber, Caster, Archer, Lancer

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Fairy Tail

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: B

Luck: B

Endurance: A

Mana: A++

Noble Phantasm: A+

 **Skills**

Reequip: The Knight [A+]

A type of Spatial Magic and Erza's signature form of Magic, over which she possesses great mastery. It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will, each providing different magical effects. Her form of Requip is called The Knight.

Sword Magic [A]

Erza can use her swords to perform different magical attacks. This is usually done in combination with specific armors of hers, which makes her a very deadly combatant. It is also shown that she can also combine different armors with other swords from other armors to either block or attack using deadlier force and mixing different elements together.

Battle Continuation [A]

A skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce mortality rate from injury.

Bravery [EX]

The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Nakagami no Yoroi [EX] [Anti-Unit Self/Magic]

A set of armor Erza had the ability to don once she released her Second Origin. The Nakagami Armor has not been worn for many years, as it consumes vast amounts of Magic Power to utilize. Anyone who can wear the armor will be able to dispel Magic and wield a peerless sword. The armor is composed of a short revealing robe that is tied together with an intricate ribbon at the waist. The armor features large pauldrons over each shoulder, bearing the image of a lion with an open mouth, and decorated greaves that match the motif of the armor. The entire set is complemented with a rhombus-shaped tiara and a large sash which loops above her head with the ends hanging out towards the ground with a bead on each end. The armor comes equipped with a large halberd possessing a circular hand-guard at its center.

 **Bio**

The daughter of Irene Belserion and the general of a foreign country, Erza was conceived four hundred years ago, prior to the Dragon King Festival, but was kept from growing in Irene's womb by magical means. She remained unborn during Irene's several-hundred-year-long physical stint as a Dragon, and was finally born after her mother, who regained her human shape courtesy of Zeref, tried to become a true human again by enchanting herself onto her unborn child. When this failed, Irene considered Erza to be worthless and discarded her in the back alleys of Rosemary Village. She was later enslaved by a cult that attacked her village and was forced to build the Tower of Heaven, a structure developed to resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. Eventually she would escape and made her way to the Fairy Tail guild where she would quickly become an S-ranked mage and go on many adventures as Fairy Tail's Titania.

* * *

 **AN: In all honesty I don't know much about Fairy Tail, I've only seen a few fight scenes, characters, and some fan fics but that's what the internet is for. If you're wondering as to why I wrote Erza as having a single Noble Phantasm the answer is simple: she doesn't. What I mean is that her skills Requip: The Knight and Sword Magic could be considered Noble Phantasms; considering that Erza's specialty lies within utilizing different kinds of weapons and armor for any kind of scenario. I took one of Medusa's skills, Blood Fort Andromeda, as an example as that skill has been stated to be a Noble Phantasm and took inspiration from this. As far as the series is concern the Nakagami is not considered Erza's strongest armor but considering that we're talking about Erza appearing in the Nasuverse as a Heroic Spirit having this armor as a trump card is more than ideal given the nature of magic in the Nasuverse; the Rule Breaker and the Nakagami, both possessing anti-magic properties, would they cancel each other out? Anyway, enough rambling, hope you guys like the entry, until next time.**


	36. Entry 35: FEAR HER

Entry 35: FEAR HER

 **Status**

Name: Alma Wade

Title: N/A

Eligible Class: Caster, Avenger, Berserker

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: F.E.A.R

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

 **Parameters**

Strength: E

Agility: E

Luck: D-

Endurance: E

Mana: EX

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Skills**

Mental Pollution [Ex]

A skill where due to possessing a distorted mentality, it is possible for one to shut out any mental interference thaumaturgy. However, at the same time, it becomes impossible for one to come to a mutual understanding with individuals who do not possess an equivalent rank of Mental Pollution.

Psionics [A++]

Due to her traumatic childhood Alma developed psionic powers her powers increasing malignantly out of control to the point she became a reality warper. She has also shown other psionic abilities such as: telepathy, telekinesis, psychic flame manipulation, and psycho warping.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Her Twisted World: The Almaverse [EX] [Anti-World]

The Almaverse is an alternate dream-like reality created by Alma Wade. It represents how she views the world, showing a twisted version of reality, in line with the horrific abuse Alma suffered as a child. Initially, only others with psychic abilities can see the Almaverse, however, Alma's pain causes the Almaverse to begin to take over reality, allowing manifestations of her fears and nightmares to appear in the real world.

 **Bio**

After being subjected to years of cruel experimentation by Armacham Technology Corporation during Project Origin she sought violent revenge against the organization using her many supernatural powers. She usually appears in child form and later when released, her true body is a young decimated woman due to being trapped and died. She later appeared in a young healthy adult form after being attracted by Becket and she raped him causing her to be pregnant.

* * *

 **AN: This woman is basically Charles Xavier and his son Legion mash up together. Alma represents what somebody with that kind of power can really do when someone breaks. Anyway, hope you guys have a great day and I'll see you in the next entry.**


	37. Entry 36: The Sleeping Dragon

Entry 36: The Sleeping Dragon

 **Status**

Name: Tatsumi

Title: Blacksmith Tatsumi

Eligible Class: Saber, Lancer, Rider, Assassin

Height/Weight: 5'5ft / unknown

Origin: Akame Ga Kill!

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: A+

Agility: C+

Luck: C

Endurance: A

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Pioneer of the Stars [EX]

The unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized". Tatsumi was instrumental in the fall of the Empire and brought an end to an era.

The Blacksmith [C]

Although his skills at blacksmithing are only at a beginner's level, he is still capable of creating good quality weapons as well as fix them.

Dragon Core [EX]

Due to him becoming a dragon Tatsumi possesses immense magical power.

Self Modification [C]

The aptitude to remold one's own body or merge one's own flesh with body parts of others.

Battle Continuation [A]

A skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce mortality rate from injury.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Demon Armor: Incursio [A] [Anti-Unit/ Unit Self]

Incursio was an Armor-type Teigu that took on the form of a short sword with a chain link tassel in its sealed form. Once released, the user was enveloped in a full body armor. Due to its origins as the Danger Beast Tyrant, Incursio possessed an aptitude for adaptation and evolution. Aside from its standard capabilities, it continued to evolve as the result of battles against several opponents, gaining new forms and abilities as time goes on. Due to be a full body-armor, Incursio had a near-indestructible defense with the only thing able to pierce it being other Teigu. The armor also greatly enhanced the user's physical abilities such as speed, strength and agility. The users of Incursio were also able to wield a long spear or halberd-like weapon called "Neuntote" which can cut through Danger Beasts with ease.

 **Bio**

A young fighter who had set out along with two childhood friends to make a name for himself and earn money for his village, Tatsumi was a kindhearted person who wanted everyone to live happily but had no problem with becoming violent if his friends or his ideals were threatened. After learning of the corruption and evil of the Empire and witnessing the deaths of his friends, Tatsumi join Night Raid, a group of assassins that were affiliated with the Revolutionary Army that were at war with the Empire. He eventually accepted the invitation and slowly began to accept his new life and trade, while still grieving over the loss of his friends and beginning to learn about his new ones. He used to be the owner of the Teigu Incursio until he was fused with it and became a dragon. He had sworn to use this opportunity to take down the Empire in its entirety. He fought against the Emperor to finally bring down the corrupt empire that had caused people to suffer. At the end of the fight against Shikoutazer, Incursio's influence had increased drastically and Tatsumi was consumed. His body became a dragon's, but his mind remained. He was, as described by the Revolutionary Army's doctor, the one who brought the end to an entire era.

* * *

 **AN: Another request asked by you guys, it's quite interesting that many of these characters that you guys ask for belong to series that I've heard of but never really gave it the time of day to watch. Doing some research of these different characters of these series has motivated me of watching them. Anyway, hope you like the entry, comment on who you want to see next and I'll see you guys in the next entry.**


	38. Entry 37: Heir to the throne of Lucis

Entry 37: Heir of the throne of Lucis

 **Status**

Name: Noctis Lucis Caelum

Title: Noctis Gar

Eligible Class: Saber, Caster

Height/Weight: 5'9ft / unknown

Origin: Final Fantasy XV

Alignment: Neutral Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: B

Agility: C+

Luck: D

Endurance: C

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Elemency [C]

A special power linked to Lucian royalty. Noctis can extract elemental energy from deposits around the continent, collect it in magic flasks, and craft spells his allies can also use in combat.

Warp [D]

The ability to teleport to a nearby location by throwing the equipped melee weapon; Noctis cannot warp-strike with equipped magic but can point-warp.

Battle Continuation [B]

With the use of his healing items Noctis has survived many life-threatening injuries.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Ring of the Lucii: The Ring of Radiant Light [C ~ A] [Anti-Unit/Army]

A ring that connects the power of the kings of Lucis and lets the wearer channel the power of Eos's Crystal. The Ring of the Lucii links the Lucian lineage and their powers to the mortal world even from the "realm beyond". It is unknown if each ring-bearer gains different powers from it, but King Regis and Noctis use different magic with it. When Noctis first puts the ring on, and when he uses its powers to defeat enemies, he hears whispering sounds–likely the spirits of the old kings. Wielding the ring's powers has glowing cracks appear on the ring-bearer's body, and the more the wielder uses the ring the more apparent it becomes. Noctis has shown the use of three spells while wielding the ring:

\- Death: it deals damage, slows the enemy down, and applies an invisible debuff that instantly kills the enemy and recovers up to half of Noctis's HP when fully applied. When Noctis stops casting it, the effect of this invisible debuff gradually wanes. If the enemy dies not from the debuff but rather from the damage Death deals, Noctis does not get healed.

\- Holy: Noctis smites foes with sacred energy and deals holy damage to nearby enemies when dodging their attacks.

\- Alterna: has Noctis temporarily break open the fabric of reality, creating a crystalline gate into another dimension that ejects enemies from the battle entirely.

The Summoning of Phantom Swords: Armiger [C] [Anti-Unit]

Also known as the Power of Kings, is the means to wield the royal arms all at once. The royal arms are special weapons that only Noctis Lucis Caelum and others of his bloodline can brandish. They are the weapons of the previous monarchs of Lucis. There have been 113 kings, but there are thirteen known royal arms that have survive till present day.

Hexatheon: The Six Astrals [B+] [Anti-Army/Fortress]

They are colossal beings that protect Eos and are worshiped by its populace as gods. As summons, they can be called upon by Noctis Lucis Caelum. They are: Titan the God of Earth, Ramuh the God of the Storm, Leviathan the Goddess of the Seas, Shiva the Goddess of Ice, Bahamut the God of War, and Ifrit the God of Fire.

 **Bio**

Noctis was the son of King Regis, and traveled along with his close friends Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Scientia and Prompto Argentum, from his home of Insomnia to Altissia, to marry Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and solidify a political union. He was thrust into a conflict against the Niflheim Empire and took on his duties and became a king. Noctis treats his close friends as equals, exchanging banter with them, and acting playfully. He initially struggled to cope with his responsibilities, looking towards his father as a role model, and struggled articulating his feelings, which he prefers to deal with alone. Along the journey, his confidence improved, and he became more resolute.

* * *

 **AN: Another request asked by you guys and I got to be honest, I never play any Final Fantasy game past the seventh and Dissidia so I'm unfamiliar with the story surrounding this character since my focus was on his abilities, another thing I have look up later. Anyway, hope you guys like this entry comment on who you want to see next and I'll see you then.**


	39. Entry 38: A Soldier's Duty

Entry 38: A Soldier's Duty

 **Status**

Name: John-117

Title: Master Chief, The Demon

Eligible Class: Archer, Gunner, Rider

Height/Weight: 7'2ft / 995lbs [in armor]

Origin: Halo

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: B

Agility: C

Luck: D

Endurance: A

Mana: E

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Battle Continuation [A]

The ability to survive. Makes it possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.

Military Tactics [C]

Tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm.

Charisma [D]

A composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles.

The Demon [A]

Due to Master Chief destroying the Halo array as well as achieved many victories against Covenant forces he was labeled by them as a demon. This skill gives Chief an increase in parameters when facing enemies that could be consider a Type.

 **Noble Phantasm**

"I Need A Weapon": The Chief's Arsenal [B] [Anti-Unit]

This Noble Phantasm is a collection of every weapon that Master Chief has used throughout his many battles, but he can only have two at any given time.

Spartan II Division: Blue Team [A] [Anti-Army]

Blue Team was a semi-constant unit composed predominantly of Spartan-IIs under the operational command of UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, generally consisting of around four members. It was led by John-117 for most of its activity during the Human-Covenant War. This Noble Phantasm allows John-117 to summon his team into battle to annihilate any opposition in their way.

Unshackle AI: Cortana [A] [Anti-Unit Self]

Cortana, UNSC Artificial intelligence [SN: CTN 0452-9], was a smart artificial intelligence construct. She was one of the most important figures in the Human-Covenant war and was also John-117's partner in various combat missions. As an AI she can interact with computers systems in order to perform various tasks to support her partner, of course she needs to be install in some kind of computer port inn order to perform these abilities otherwise she will remain within the Mjolnir armor.

 **Bio**

Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 was arguably the most pivotal and important figure of humanity in the mid-26th century. Abducted at the age of six years old from his home world of Eridanus II by the Office of Naval Intelligence [ONI], he was conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program. The initiative was originally designed to quell human rebellion against the Unified Earth Government as the human Insurrection movement neared its tipping point. John endured harsh physical and mental training, survived the physical augmentations required by the program, and was integrated into state-of-the-art Mjolnir battle armor. He was later paired with an incredibly advanced Smart AI known as Cortana. John and Cortana were the culminations of the SPARTAN-II and MJOLNIR programs, allowing a Spartan to safely carry an extremely powerful AI into combat-an advancement that ultimately changed the course of the war. Throughout his training and early career, John emerged as a clear leader among the Spartans and was set to lead a successful UNSC campaign to stop a brewing human civil war. He became the salvation of humanity itself not once, but twice. First, in the face of an alien hegemony called the Covenant-an alien empire bent on the complete destruction of humanity to assure their ascendance into misguided godhood. John also defended humanity against the efforts of an ancient Forerunner called the Didact, who returned to exact his revenge against humanity for wars fought a hundred millennia before.

* * *

 **AN: Back from my short vacation and ready to tackle all these request you guys have been sending me. What else to say about our dear Chief, he's a badass from a series that we as fans are desperate to see where its headed, especially now that Cortana has gone full Skynet. Anyway, hope you guys have a great day, Warden signing out.**


	40. Entry 39: A Bloody Icon

Entry 39: A Bloody Icon

 **Status**

Name: John Shepard

Title: Commander, The Shepard, Specter, The Hero of the Citadel, The Galaxy's Savior

Eligible Class: Archer, Gunner, Rider, Assassin, Caster

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Mass Effect

Alignment: Neutral Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: C

Agility: D

Luck: C

Endurance: C+

Mana: D

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Charisma [B]

A composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles.

Military Tactics [A]

Tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm.

Pioneer of the Stars [EX]

The unique skill given to heroes that became turning points in human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized". Shepard was responsible for uniting the entire galaxy to combat and eventually defeat the threat of the Reapers.

Expert of Many Specializations [C]

Shepard has access to abilities to some of the combat classes such as: The Soldier, Vanguard, and Infiltrator classes.

 **Noble Phantasm**

SSV Normandy SR-2 [A] [Anti-Army/Fortress]

The Normandy SR-2 is a starship that appeared in 2185 and served as the "successor" to the SR-1. It possesses an advance stealth system, kinetic barriers, and heavy armor as well as armaments composed of: Javelin Disruptor Torpedoes, and a Thanix Cannon. This Noble Phantasm is only accessible if Shepard is summoned as A Rider but he himself does no pilot the ship instead it is piloted by his friend Jeff "Joker" Moreau.

M35 Mako [B] [Anti-Army]

The M35 Mako infantry fighting vehicle was designed for the Systems Alliance's frigates. It is designed to fulfill the role of rapid deployment that its predecessor, the M29 Grizzly, fell short of accomplishing. With its turreted 155mm mass accelerator cannon and coaxial-mounted machine gun, the Mako can provide a fireteam with weapon support as well as mobility. The Mako's hull is covered with laser detection arrays, which forewarn the crew of enemy laser-guided ordnance. Ground-penetrating radar allows detection of anti-vehicle mines and other subsurface anomalies. [Available if summoned as Rider]

Project: Lazarus [A] [Anti-Unit Self]

The Lazarus Project was a Cerberus project, the sole purpose of which was to bring Commander Shepard back from the dead. Should Shepard perish in combat he can come back to life and this Noble Phantasm will be sealed for the remainder of the conflict.

 **Bio**

Born on April 11, 2154 Commander Shepard was a graduate of the Systems Alliance N7 special forces program, a veteran of the Skyllian Blitz, and was initially assigned to the SSV Normandy in 2183 as Executive Officer. Shepard later became the first human to join the Specters, an elite special task force for the Citadel Council. He was responsible for thwarting Saren Arterius plan to bring the Reapers through the Citadel and despite dying at the hands of the Collectors he was brought back by Cerberus to combat the threat. He was instrumental in the gathering of the information as well as the driving force that united the galaxy to combat the Reaper threat, ultimately defeating them on Earth.

* * *

 **AN: The Mass Effect series was an epic trilogy of exploration, fighting alien threats, and shaping the story of the Mass Effect universe. It's a shame that it took the rallying cry of fans of the series to correct the mistake that was the ending for Mass Effect 3 and even more shameful that Mass Effect Andromeda didn't live to the expectations that we have giving the possibilities of the different outcomes in Mass Effect 3 that would have affected the story of possibly the last survivors of the recent Reaper cycle. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the entry and have a great day.**


	41. Entry 40: The Third Magic

Entry 40: The Third True Magic

The Third Magic, also referred to as Heaven's Feel [Cup of Heaven], is one of the five remaining true magic in the modern times. The Third Magic was originally achieved by the Einzbern family, but its secret was lost one thousand years ago. In relation to the other Five Magics, it is said the Third "showed the future", and that it would have been best if its discovery had been the last. For the next eight centuries, the Einzberns sought to recover it until finally coming up with the concept of the Holy Grail War. There is no information on the original practitioners of the Third Magic. If it can be considered to have any user in modern times, it would be Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, who is the core of the Great Grail. Illyasviel von Einzbern also makes use of it in the Heaven's Feel timeline, although it is an incomplete usage.

The soul contains the memories, mind, and magic circuits of a person, and it uses the person's body as an anchor to the world to keep from being dispersed and returning to Akasha. Once the brain and body are destroyed, it is impossible to restore a person's dispersed soul, and even the magical ability of the Holy Grail can't restore a destroyed body. Even if a magus manages to place their soul into a new body, it will either be an inferior copy compared to the original, as in the case of Michael Roa Valdamjong, or the soul itself will eventually begin to rot, as with Zouken Matou.

Heaven's Feel is a magic that allows for the materialization of the soul, which stops the inevitable dispersion of the soul once it no longer has an anchor to the world, and essentially makes it transcend to a higher form of existence. It is a magic that realizes true immortality by making the soul into a high-dimensional planar being capable of interacting with the material world as a mental body without having to return to Akasha. The practitioner will acquire an unlimited source of magical energy due to the soul becoming analogous to a perpetual motion machine.

The Great Grail uses several parts of Heaven's Feel to recreate it in its entirety. Using an incomplete version, it takes a raw soul, raw energy made from spiritual particles, and copies information of Heroic Spirits to generate Servants. Rather than being actual resurrection, it is the temporary formation of a soul that does not require a real body, meaning that they are not truly brought back to life. Gaia, considering that they should be dead in the present, considers servants to be a contradiction that must be removed, so they need a constant connection to their masters' magical energy to keep from being erased. After a Servant is killed, the Holy Grail temporarily stores their souls before they are returned to Akasha. In the case of receiving an actual body from the corrupted Grail, they can exist for a longer period, but they are still considered as not alive and require magical energy to remain in the present world. The existence of Angra Mainyu as the root of all evil, his soul having been turned into an "eternal generator", is an example of what the Third Magic is capable of accomplishing, though that was a result of the wish granting aspect of the Grail rather than Third Magic. Existences like Lugh Beowulf are like what the Third can accomplish, but he is a naturally occurring being.

The Mystic Code of the Einzbern family, the Dress of Heaven, is the heart that controls the Great Grail that can materialize the soul for several seconds. This allows for the transfer of a soul into another container, such as when Illya places Shirou's soul into a doll in a bad ending. It has the appearance of a white dress that is made from gold and is fitted with seven rings that are said to have control over creation and the souls of others. The seven holes on the dress are the transformed rings and with each Servant soul absorbed, one hole is lit. As a person will be turned to gold if in contact with it, its operation must be conducted by elementals, demi-humans or homunculi.

* * *

 **AN: The Third Magic, the magic that basically granted us with the concept of the Holy Grail War across the many iterations of the Fate series. In my opinion if the Third Magic was not lost the Einzberns would have been truly a powerhouse within the Nasuverse. They're many different powers and items that emulates the Third Magic in other media, so the question is the following: what beings or items can emulate the Third Magic? If such a thing exists, then how the Third Magic stacks against it? Leave your answers in the review and I'll see you guys in the next entry.**


	42. Entry 41: The King of the Pirates

Entry 41: The King of the Pirates

 **Status**

Name: Monkey D. Luffy

Title: Straw Hat Luffy, The Fifth Emperor of the Sea, The Rubber Man, King of the Pirates

Eligible Class: Berserker, Rider

Height/Weight: 5'8ft / unknown

Origin: One Piece

Alignment: Chaotic Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: B+

Agility: A

Luck: EX

Endurance: A

Mana: C

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Haki [A]

A mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the typical senses. Luffy has access to three types of Haki:

\- **Kenbunshoku Haki** : grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities. Users can hone their skills to such a degree that they can seemingly predict the future

\- **Busoshoku Haki** : allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent. Users can learn to use the Koka Technique over their entire body and/or weapons.

\- **Haoshoku Haki** : a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. Users of this type of Haki are seemingly somehow ranked, as it has been claimed that one could become "the top of all the conquerors".

Voyager of the Storms [A]

The talent to sail vessels recognized as ships. Because the ability as a group leader is also necessary, this unique Skill also has the effects of both Charisma and Military Tactics.

Voice of All Things [A]

This power grants the user the ability to understand and gain information through creatures and inanimate objects who do not speak the same language.

Poison Resistance [B]

A skill that makes the user resistant to poison.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Gomu Gomu no Mi: The Gum Gum Fruit [EX] [Anti-Unit Self]

The Gomu Gomu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that gives the user's body the properties of rubber, making the user a Rubber Human. It makes him almost entirely immune to blunt attacks, including hand-to-hand combat, bullets or even cannonballs, an ability which can be further reinforced with the application of Busoshoku Haki. However, there's a limit to how much Luffy can stretch and due the effects of the Devil Fruit he is unable to swim. He can still be hurt by cutting or stabbing attacks, as well as non-physical attacks such as fire or ice.

Mugiwara Dai-sendan: Straw Hat Grand Fleet [A+] [Anti-Army]

The Straw Hat Grand Fleet is a fleet formed by seven organizations who vowed to serve under Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates. The Beautiful Pirates, Barto Club, Happo Navy, Ideo Pirates, Tonta Corps, New Giant Warriors Pirates and the Yonta Maria Grand Fleet makes up the Straw Hat Grand fleet and can call upon by Luffy.

Sauzando Sanī-gō: Thousand Sunny [A] [Anti-Army]

The Thousand Sunny was the second ship of the Straw Hat Pirates, built after the Going Merry was destroyed. She is a brig sloop type ship designed and built by Franky with help from Yokozuna, Iceburg, and the remaining Galley-La foremen who were among the best shipwrights in the world. Built from Adam Wood, it is a magnificent ship of the finest craftmanship at least double the size of the Going Merry. Its features include practically all the various requests the Straw Hats had before arriving in Water 7.

 **Bio**

Monkey D. Luffy, also known as "Straw Hat Luffy" and commonly as "Straw Hat", was the founder and captain of the infamous and powerful Straw Hat Pirates, as well as one of its top four fighters. His lifelong dream was to become the Pirate King by finding the legendary treasure left behind by the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. After his invasion of Totto Land and actions against the Yonko Big Mom, he was considered by the global press to be the Fifth Emperor.

* * *

 **AN: One Piece is a series that I abandoned a long time ago since I got busy with schoolwork among other things and eventually faded from my memories, occasionally I saw some clips from the series but never got to sit down and watch it fully. Now that I have some free time in my hands maybe I'll get to caught up with the recent events. Anyway, hope you like this entry and have a great day, this is Warden signing out.**


	43. Entry 42: The Cycle Ends Here

Entry 42: The Cycle Ends Here…

 **Status**

Name: Kratos

Title: Ghost of Sparta, God of War, Slayer of Gods, Oathbreaker, Sinker of Atlantis

Eligible Class: Avenger, Berserker, Archer, Lancer, Shielder, Saber

Height/Weight: 8ft / unknown

Origin: God of War

Alignment: Neutral Evil

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: C

Luck: D

Endurance: EX

Mana: D

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Skills**

Battle Continuation [A+]

Can continue fighting even with wounds that place them on the verge of death. An ability representing the strong will to stay alive on the battlefield.

Military Tactics [B]

Tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm.

Divinity [A]

The measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. Kratos is the son of Zeus and Callisto making him a demigod although later he would kill Ares and ascend to godhood as the God of War.

God Slayer [EX]

In his quest for vengeance Kratos killed the entire Greek pantheon with anything associated with them which made him feared by man and gods alike. Parameters increase depending of the target's Divinity or Mystery.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Blades of Chaos [B] [Anti-Unit]

The Blades of Chaos were a pair of chained blades that were fashioned by the God of War, Ares. Ares had those blades made for a servant who would prove worthy of his service. These blades emit fire and provide Kratos the ability to fight at a distance.

The Leviathan Axe [B] [Anti-Unit]

The Leviathan is a two-handed war axe that Kratos uses as his main offensive weapon during his time in Midgard. It was forged by the Huldra Brothers, Sindri and Brok, made to oppose the power of Mjölnir and inspired by the epic size of Jörmungandr, Brok suggested the axe be named Leviathan. The blade was made for and given to Laufey who passed it on to her husband Kratos, before her death. The axe has several runes inscribed on the blade that grants it different powers, among them the use of ice, and the ability to recall the weapon from any distance.

Blade of Olympus [A+] [Anti-Divine/Army]

The Blade of Olympus was a powerful weapon created by Zeus, forged from the Heavens and the Earth, during the end of the Great War to banish the Titans to Tartarus, which ended the brutal war once and for all. It possessed incredible Godly Power, which allowed those who wielded it to kill Deities or those who were infused with Godly Might, as Kratos used it to slay the Colossus of Rhodes, Athena, Perses, Cronos, Zeus, and Gaia. The Blade could also release blasts of energy that were powerful enough to destroy armies in one swing.

The Arsenal of the War God [EX] [Anti-Unit]

A pocket dimension which contains all of Kratos' weapons and magical items that he has acquired across his many journeys.

 **Bio**

Born in the Greek city-state of Sparta, Kratos was the demigod son of Zeus and a mortal woman named Callisto, although he would remain unaware of who his father was for most of his life. Outraged at Zeus for fathering yet another bastard child, Hera ordered Kratos' execution on the day he was born, but the King of the Gods took pity on the child and refused, leaving him in Sparta to be raised by Callisto. Like all Spartan youth, Kratos was monitored and trained for combat by the Spartan authorities. He rose through the ranks and became a general; as a general, Kratos won battles through brutal, but effective tactics. However, his pride and hunger for power grew greater with every victory. Eventually he stood against Alrik the Barbarian King and lost the battle; moments before the final blow was struck Kratos beg Ares for help swearing his allegiance in exchange for the destruction of his enemies.

For a time, Kratos served Ares loyally, raiding villages, slaughtering innocents, and spreading chaos in his name. Under the God of War's influence, Kratos became utterly ruthless and gradually lost any semblance of the humanity he once had. One day, during a raid on a village of Athena's followers, Ares secretly transported Lysandra and Calliope to a nearby temple. Ignoring the village oracle's warnings, Kratos entered the temple and slaughtered everybody inside in a fit of blind rage, including his wife and child. Covered in the ashes of his dead family he swore vengeance against the God of War, eventually slaying him and taking his place.

Betrayed by the Gods of Olympus he waged a bloody war against them that ended in the destruction of the entire pantheon as well as the world. Kratos would settle down in the realm of Midgard with a wife and son, although this peace would not last as fate pitted the former God of War and his son against the Gods and monsters of the Nine Realms.

* * *

 **AN: Kratos the Dad of War, I bet if someone had to take a shot for every time he said "Boy" throughout the entire playthrough that person would probably be dead. But in all seriousness, Kratos is one of the most badass characters that we have had in recent years and with the recent entry to the series as well potential future wants we will see how the story of Kratos will end. Who knows maybe in the future we can have Atreus as a playable character.**


	44. Entry 43: Return of the King

Entry 43: Return of the King

 **Status**

Name: Aragorn II Elessar

Title: Chieftain of the Dúnedain, King of the Reunited Kingdom, Strider

Eligible Class: Saber, Archer

Height/Weight: 6'6ft / unknown

Origin: Lord of the Ring

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: B

Agility: D

Luck: C

Endurance: C

Mana: D

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Charisma [C]

A composite skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Aragorn was the king of Gondor and Arnor, and even commanded a legion of undead soldiers at one point.

Ranger of the North [A]

Men who patrol a large, rural or wild, geographical area, generally in small units or even alone. The rangers use guerrilla tactics, attacking from cover and then retreating to draw the enemy into traps.

Military Tactics [B]

Tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm.

Bravery [A]

He ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Flame of the West: Andúril [B] [Anti-Unit]

Andúril, also called the Flame of the West, is the re-forged sword from the shards of Narsil. Much like its wielder, it claimed a surpassingly noble lineage and transcended the bounds of its mere physical shell to become a vessel of destiny in the struggle against the Dark Lord of Middle-earth. A sword feared by both orcs and men it causes enemies with an Evil alignment to lose two ranks in all their parameters.

The Oathbreakers: Dead Men of Dunharrow [ A] [Anti-Army]

Men of the White Mountains cursed to remain in Middle-earth by Isildur after they abandoned their oath to aid him in the War of the Last Alliance. They haunted the caverns beneath the Dwimorberg, and the valley of Harrowdale that lay in its shadow, though they were said to appear in the valley only in times of trouble or death. They were led by the King of the Dead, the most fearsome and terrifying of the whole Dead Army. Since the line of Isildur had "ended", no one could call upon the Dead Army to aid them in their hours of need, as they would only answer to an Heir of Isildur. It wasn't until the Third Age in the War of The Ring that Aragorn, Isildur's heir, would call upon them to fight with him against Sauron, fulfilling their oath and releasing them from their curse.

 **Bio**

Aragorn II, the son of Arathorn II and Gilraen, also known as Elessar and Strider, was the 16th Chieftain of the Dúnedain of the North; later crowned King Elessar Telcontar, the 26th King of Arnor and 35th King of Gondor - and first High King of Gondor and Arnor since the short reign of Isildur. He was a great ranger and warrior, and as Isildur's heir he bore the shards of Narsil, re-forged and renamed Andúril, in the War of the Ring.

* * *

 **AN: Not much to say, Aragorn is one of the most famous and classic characters in fantasy history. A template to other characters in the genre for years to come. Hope you guys enjoy this entry and I'll be seeing you in the next entry.**


	45. Entry 44: You have a Right to be Silent

Entry 44: You have a Right to be Silent

 **Status**

Name: Alex Murphy

Title: Robocop

Eligible Class: Archer, Gunner, Rider

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Robocop

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: C

Agility: C

Luck: D

Endurance: B

Mana: E

Noble Phantasm: C

 **Skills**

Marksmanship [A]

A skill representing all-round shooting techniques, which includes quick drawing and trick shooting by means of small arms.

Mystic Eyes (False) [B]

A skill where one obtains abilities of the Mystic Eyes through artificial means. Due Murphy transformation into a Robocop he possesses multiple type of visions.

Clairvoyance (False) [B]

A skill that denotes that the user possesses enhanced sight through artificial means. Murphy can "zoom" in to enhance his vision and should he have a connection to any security system he can use it to expand his sight throughout the area.

To Protect and Serve [EX]

The oath that every law-abiding officer takes. As a law-enforcement officer Murphy will abide to the laws that governs the place that he is summoned in, although laws that conflicts with his moral code or hurts the innocent will be ignored.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Robocop: The Future of Law Enforcement [B] [Anti-Unit Self]

This Noble Phantasm represents Murphy's state as a cybernetic law enforcement officer. As a cyborg Murphy can not eat food to convert it into energy and does not require much in mana upkeep due to his cybernetics. He has access to the weaponry he used during his life and due to how he was built any .50 caliber or above rounds will penetrate his armor.

 **Bio**

An honest cop fighting the war on crime in Detroit with his fellow policemen. One night, he goes to his car to turn off the alarm that goes off and suffers critical injuries from a car bombing caused by corrupted policemen under the payroll of a criminal he and his partner had been searching for. Later becomes the prototype cyborg RoboCop after his wife signs a consent form for them to save him by replacing his damaged body parts with cybernetics. Once made whole and tested of his capabilities, he goes back into active duty to rid the city of the criminals that plague it. While being efficient in bringing the crime rate down, OmniCorp, the robotics company that converted him, couldn't anticipate one diverging factor that hinders their goal to put machines on the streets of America to make them safer: There's still a man inside the machine that seeks justice.

* * *

 **AN: Not much of a fan of Robocop but anyway hope you like this entry and I'll see you guys later.**


	46. Entry 45: The Key of Destiny

Entry 45: The Key of Destiny

 **Status**

Name: Sora

Title: N/A

Eligible Class: Saber, Caster, Rider, Berserker, Saver

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Kingdom Hearts

Alignment: Chaotic Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: B

Luck: A

Endurance: A

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Skills**

Bravery [EX]

Eye of the Mind [A] (False) [A]

A natural talent to foresee/sense and avoid danger based on an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience. The accuracy of this instinct can be augmented by experience. The ability also grants an effect of offering resistance against penalties caused by visual obstructions.

Golden Rule [D++]

A skill that refers to the measurement of one's fortune to acquire wealth.

Instinct [B]

the ability to instantly identify "the best personal course of action" during combat. Because this Skill allows for the prediction of trajectory, it is possible to avoid attacks from firearms.

Pionner of the Stars [EX]

All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized". Even as a young boy Sora tackle threats that would have plunge the worlds into eternal darkness as well as defeated many enemies including the god of the Underworld Hades.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Kingdom Key [A] [Anti-Unit/Evil]

Sora's main weapon known as a keyblade; its signature ability is the power to open or close any lock or door, be it to a physical object, to the heart of a person or world, or to a gate or pathway between worlds. In combat, Keyblades are wielded in the same way as swords, with the specific style varying with the wielder. Despite many Keyblades' apparent frailty or lack of a cutting edge, Keyblades are able to serve as both excellent blunt weapons and supernaturally precise cutting tools. Keyblades are especially effective against creatures connected to hearts of darkness. Keyblades are natural conduits for magic; even Keyblade wielders without formal training can perform magic with power rivaling that of expert mages.

Keychains [A] [Anti-Unit]

The Keychains can change a Keyblade's stats, grant it special abilities, and give it a new appearance. While most Keyblades have a basic form, like the Kingdom Key, a Keyblade wielder can upgrade and change the form of the Keyblade with a Keychain. In other words, when Sora or another wielder is equipping a "new" Keyblade, he or she is equipping a different Keychain to the Keyblade, changing its form. It also allows for Sora to transform the keyblade into other kinds of weapon based on the theme of the keblade's form.

Power granted by the Fearies: The Drive Forms [A] [Anti-Unit Self]

Sora can temporarily take on a new appearance that grants him a separate set of abilities, often through merging with his allies. Each form changes Sora's parameters depending which one is activated; the forms he has access to are:

\- Valor Form: It specializes in physical combat, but can't cast spells, contrasting to Wisdom Form. Sora's running speed is noticeably enhanced in this form.

\- Wisdom Form: lets Sora float across the ground like on a skateboard and uses his Keyblade to shoot enemies with magical bullets, but not physically strike. It is a Magic-based form, in contrast to Valor Form's physical combat.

\- Master Form: a combination of both Valor and Wisdom forms. It uses two Keyblades, one controlled through telekinesis and the other with the hand. It specializes in both Magical and Physical Combat.

\- Final Form: allows Sora to access his full power and wield two Keyblades through telekinesis. Its growth ability is Glide, which allows the user to fly briefly.

\- Anti-Form: In this form, Sora takes on the appearance of a Pureblood Heartless, with yellow eyes, and a dark mist rising from its body. It specializes in fast, bestial attacks using Sora's claws, but lacks the ability to cast spells, guard, and use the Keyblade. Should Sora be summoned in the Berserker class he will be restricted to this form.

"My friends... they are my power!" [EX] [Unknown]

This Noble Phantasm allows Sora to summon his allies that he has befriended throughout his journeys and aid him in battle or fuse with Sora to access a specific Drive Form. Each of his friend are Heroic Spirits that will answer their friend call in his time of need.

The Gummi Ship [B] [Anti-Army]

A ship made up of a material known as Gummi Blocks that was used by Sora and his friend to travel between the worlds. [Available if summoned in the Rider class]

 **Bio**

He was an upbeat teenager who may have seem simple-minded at times but was very aware of the importance of his quest. He possessed a strong sense of justice and an unrelenting heart. At times, he is impulsive and quick to anger when defending his friends, but he is always sincere about what he says and does. He has been best friends with Riku and Kairi since their early childhood. He has defeated countless such as the Heartless and Nobodies as well countless other beings and veterans across his journeys through the worlds. As long as he still draws breath he will fight for what is right and defend the helpless from the threat of the darkness.

* * *

 **AN: Anyone who is a Kingdom Hearts fan would have watched the recent trailer for KH III and are hype for the games release. Sora is an interesting character and it's a shame that there's like what 13 crossover fic with Fate/Stay Night, that's disappointing. Anyway, giving that the trailers have shown us a new transformation system regarding what keychain you have it gives a lot of incentive to collect them all, I wonder what the Ultima Weapon will change to since it's the strongest keychain in the series. Regarding the Drive Forms it has been confirmed that they will return for KH III, but it will be linked with keyblade transformation system and therefore the available Forms will depend on the Keyblade equipped. Some of them include:**

 **Guardian Form: form that grants Sora orange clothing with a diamond motif and transforms his Olympus Coliseum-themed Keyblade into a shield.**

 **Power Form: a form that grants Sora red clothing with an urban camouflage design and transforms his Keyblade into a hammer.**

 **Second Form: a form that grants Sora clothing based on his outfit from Kingdom Hearts II and gives him access to familiar abilities.**

 **The reason that I didn't include these Forms with the rest is due to them not been completely flesh out and until the KH III releases we will not know the full extend of what these forms can do.**

 **Fun Fact: did you know that Terra was potentially the first Keyblade wielder in the series that could morph his Keyblade into other weapons.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this entry, comment on who you want to see next and I'll see next time.**


	47. Entry 46: Aloha!

Entry 46: Aloha!

 **Status**

Name: Stitch

Title: Experiment 626, Trog, Little Monster

Eligible Class: Berserker, Rider

Height/Weight: 3'6ft / 120lbs

Origin: Lilo & Stitch

Alignment: Chaotic Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: C+

Luck: B

Endurance: A

Mana: D

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Monstrous Strength [A]

A skill that temporarily grants a rank-up to one's Strength parameter for a time limit determined by the ranking of this Skill.

Girls Best Friend [ EX]

A skill that symbolizes Stitch's friendship with Lilo and Ai. This skill employs similar effects to that of the Espionage and Guardian Knight. This skill causes that only female servants may summon Stitch.

Marksmanship [A]

A skill representing all-round shooting techniques, which includes quick drawing and trick shooting by means of small arms.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Big Red Battleship 9000 [A+] [Anti-Army]

After Lilo and Stitch had successfully captured all 625 of Jumba's genetic experiments and turned them from bad to good, the Grand Councilwoman made Stitch the Captain of the Galactic Armada and commander of his new commissioned ship, the B.R.B. 9000. Stitch piloted the B.R.B. 9000 when he is given the task to recapture Dr. Hämsterviel, who had broken out of prison with Gantu's help. It is unknown what kind of weapons the ship possesses but considered how advance the ship is enemies should evade its attack at all cost.

Ohana: "It Means Family [A++]

This Noble Phantasm calls upon Stitch's cousins, overwhelming the enemy with a wide variety of abilities.

 **Bio**

Stitch A.K.A. Experiment 626, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and one of the two primary characters of the Lilo & Stitch franchise. Originally created to cause chaos across the galaxy, he is marked by his short temper and mischievous behavior, traits that endear him to his friend Lilo, who adopted him as her "puppy". He is designed to be abnormally strong, virtually indestructible, super intelligent, and very mischievous. His one true place is with Lilo and her ʻohana.

* * *

 **AN: Lilo & Stitch was one of my favorite series back in the day but I'm not really a fan of the series that came after it. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this entry, until next time this is Warden signing out.**


	48. Entry 47: He Always Watches

Entry 47: He Always Watches

 **Status**

Name: Slender Man

Title: The White King, The Pale One, Him, Slendy

Eligible Class: Caster

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: The Slender Man

Alignment: Neutral Evil

 **Parameters**

Strength: D

Agility: C

Luck: C

Endurance: E

Mana: A+

Noble Phantasm: B

 **Skills**

Information Erasure [B]

The removal of information regarding the Servant's True Name, abilities, and appearance from the records and memories of all eye witnesses, including the opponent, following the conclusion of an engagement. The Slender Man's mere presence causes technology to short-circuit and any picture taken of him is at a distance and difficult to make out; the people most of the time are not aware of his presence and usually shrug it off as a hallucination.

Self Modification [EX]

As an urban legend the Slender Man is in a constant change due to the many different rumors and speculation revolving around it.

Unsightly One [EX]

Looking upon the Slender Man will cause the mind to deteriorate to all who look upon its pale face. Only those with a strong will or with a distorted mind will be unaffected by this skill.

Presence Concealment [EX]

The capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. At this rank it can become one with the World itself. The moment one shifts to attack, one's presence becomes comparable to Presence Concealment Rank A+.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Endless Forest of the Pale One [C ~ A] [Unknown]

A Reality Marble that forms an endless and dark forest. While within the Reality Marble the Servant's parameters and skills are reduced to E rank, the only way to escape is to gather 8 pages scattered across the forest all the while the Slender Man hunts its victims. Should a Servant possess a Reality Marble of their own they may overwrite Slender Man's if their will is strong enough.

 **Bio**

The Slender Man is a supernatural creature with nebulously defined characteristics and abilities. He generally appears as a tall humanoid creature in a black or grey suit, red or black tie, and white shirt. His face is totally white, completely devoid of facial features. He has no hair, and generally has normal-looking bare hands, albeit with fingers longer and bonier than a typical human. Slender Man has been depicted in imagery and literature at anywhere between 6 and 15 feet tall, depending on the situation, though in video he is usually only around 6-7 feet tall. Because of his inexact nature, and differences between accounts, no one has yet determined what, exactly, the Slender Man is. Currently, there are two leading theories as to what the Slender Man may be: the Tulpa Effect and Quantum Theory.

* * *

 **AN: I would imagine that many people, myself included, has heard of the Slender Man due to the games as well as Creepy Pasta forums and as someone who has played the game I wouldn't recommend playing this game in the dark if you suffer from panic attacks or any similar conditions. You may be asking what the Tulpa Effect is, well a Tulpa is a thoughtform, or being created from the collective thoughts of separate individuals. The concept of Tulpas is theoretical in nature and originates from Tibetan mythology, where Tulpas are described as extra bodies that were created from one person's mind to travel to spiritual realms.**

 **The Quantum Theory is based in around the idea that Slender Man is a physical substratum, not a thoughtform, whose existence and powers are in part reliant on physics and understood science. There is also a third theory known as the Core Theory which focuses largely around the Tulpa Effect and was key in establishing the belief that the Slender Man could, in fact, be defeated, if not outright killed. The theory goes that, through the Tulpa Effect, we thought the Slender Man into existence. While we cannot simply think him out of existence, we can shift our mental view of him so that he is not invincible.**


	49. Entry 48: The Black Swordsman

Entry 48: The Black Swordsman

 **Status**

Name: Guts

Title: Black Swordsman, Berserker, Branded Swordsman, Protector of Casca

Eligible Class: Berserker, Saber, Avenger

Height/Weight: 6'6ft / 253lbs

Origin: Berserk

Alignment: Chaotic Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: C

Luck: D

Endurance: EX

Mana: D

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Eternal Arms Mastership [A]

Prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance.

Battle Continuation [A+]

Can continue fighting even with wounds that place them on the verge of death. An ability representing the strong will to stay alive on the battlefield.

Brand of Sacrifice [EX]

It marks those for a sacrificial ceremony in which an apostle or God Hand is created. Around a member of the God Hand, the brand will shoot blood out in huge gushes, and the pain inflicted will be agonizing. The mark also attracts demons as it causes the bearer to exist between the Physical and Astral worlds, forced to fend themselves against creatures of darkness and the nightly attacks by the restless souls of the dead who desire flesh. Guts' parameters increase when fighting demonic enemies.

Unyielding Will [EX]

A skill that represents one's extremely firm will that never yields to any sort of agony, despair or circumstances.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Doragonkoroshi: The Dragon Slayer [B] [Anti-Unit]

The Dragon Slayer is the oversized sword Guts has wielded since the Eclipse; it is his primary weapon for slaying demons as the Black Swordsman. Due to the sword's incredible size and weight, the Dragon Slayer functions more like a sort of bladed club than an actual sword, though Guts is more than capable of using it to cut things apart. This Noble Phantasm gains a rank when its pitted against demonic or draconic enemies.

Kyō Senshi no Kacchū: The Berserker Armor [A+] [Anti-Unit Self]

The Berserker Armor is a suit of highly durable body armor forged by dwarves. Wearers of the armor are aptly named Berserkers, due to the superhuman strength and inhuman ferocity they are bestowed. The armor suppresses the user's fear and pain reception, this allows for the transcendence of subconscious limitations placed on the human body, granting its wearer extraordinary gains in strength and endurance coupled with an inhuman tenacity for battle. In this empowered state, its wearer is more than a match for typically-overwhelming supernatural creatures. The armor also temporarily repairs debilitating injuries in the heat of battle: reinforcing broken bones and forcibly reallocating dislocated joints, while simultaneously piercing the flesh of its wearer with thin barbs and spikes in the process.

 **Bio**

Guts, renowned by his epithet the "Black Swordsman", was a former mercenary and branded wanderer who traveled the world in a constant internal struggle between pursuing his own ends and protecting those dear to him. At one time driven solely by his will to survive, Guts found purpose in life upon joining the Band of the Falcon, greatly helping in the faction's storied successes during the Hundred-Year War as the Falcon's Raiders Captain. He eventually became dissatisfied with clinging on to Griffith's dream, and departs from the Falcons in pursuit of his own. Following the horrors of the Eclipse prompted by Griffith, however, Guts embarked on a two-year war against the God Hand and apostles, becoming increasingly embittered on his one-track quest for retribution. He in time realized that protecting his regressed lover was more important to him, as well as something he cannot do alone, and thus seemingly abandoned his quest for revenge while fostering camaraderie with his new companions.

* * *

 **AN: Guts was the most requested character from the request poll that I hadn't done yet. In all honesty I should thank Screw Attack for making me aware of this character or I wouldn't even know how to start writing this entry. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this entry, Warden signing out.**


	50. Entry 49: The Dragonborn Comes

Entry 49: The Dragonborn Comes

 **Status**

Name: Unknown

Title: The Last Dovahkiin, Dragonborn, Ysmir: Dragon of the North

Eligible Class: Saber, Archer, Caster, Rider, Assassin

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: The Elder Scrolls

Alignment: True Neutral

 **Parameters**

Strength: B

Agility: C

Luck: B

Endurance: A

Mana: C+

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Battle Continuation [A+]

Can continue fighting even with wounds that place them on the verge of death. An ability representing the strong will to stay alive on the battlefield.

Dragon Slayer [EX]

A special skill provided for those who have taken down a member of the Dragon Kind. The Dragonborn faced against hundreds of dragons in his quest to face the dragon god of destruction Alduin eventually slaying him as well.

Charisma [C+]

The Dragonborn possessed a silver tongue that was able to convince potential enemies to retreat, shop keepers to lower their prices, and convince even the most hard headed of people to give what was ask of them.

Golden Rule [C]

As an adventurer an occasional bounty hunter the Dragonborn amassed great wealth.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Thu'um: Storm Voice [A] [Anti-Unit / Self / Army]

The Thu'um, also referred to as Storm Voice or simply the Voice, is a form of magic that most Nords and some others possess which utilizes the Dragon Language to form Dragon Shouts of immense power. The word itself directly translates to the word "shout" in the Dragon language. Most shouts are made up of three words of power. By shouting a specific shout, the Dragonborn can evoke a myriad of different effects from detecting enemies, breathe fire, call upon storms and even summon and tame dragons.

Odahviing: Snowy Winged Hunter [A+] [Anti-Army]

He was a dragon and right hand of Alduin until he was capture by the Dragonborn and agreed to help him by taking him to the entrance point to Sovngarde to confront Alduin. By shouting his name in the dragon tongue the Dragonborn can summon Odahviing to aid him against his enemies.

I used to be an Adventurer [A] [Anti-Unit Self]

This Noble Phantasm is a collection of the weapons, armors, and different items that the Dragonborn acquired throughout their quest each individual item possessing a variety of effects.

 **Bio**

The appearance of the Last Dragonborn was prophesied upon Alduin's Wall, a large edifice found within Sky Haven Temple. It depicted several events that would preface the return of the Nordic god of destruction, Alduin. The prophecy itself was dire, but scholars believed that its omens had been fulfilled and that a single individual, gifted with the same powers of the Thu'um held by the dragons themselves, may rise to fight against Alduin and assure Nirn's survival. Alduin finally returned in 4E 201, during the midst of Skyrim's civil war. Raising an army of dragons from the dead, he attempted to resume his path of destruction. However, he was eventually defeated in a battle by the Last Dragonborn and three ancient Nordic heroes in Sovngarde.

* * *

 **AN: Skyrim is one of my favorite open world games that I possess in my game collection. Like many RPG's it allowed to immerse yourself into the world of the Elder Scrolls and do anything you wanted. There are many builds that you play as, but personally I played as a "jack of all trades" type of character. If you guys have ever played Skyrim what type build you guys played as? Leave your answers in the reviews and I'll see you guys in the next entry.**


	51. Entry 50: Parameters Rules

Entry 50: Parameters Rules

Parameters Rules re a set of rules for representing the relative power of each item ranked by letters under different systems, translated into specific parameters "for no particular reason." There are five main ranks, E, D, C, B, A, that each have a quantifiable number assigned to it. Considering "one" to be a "normal value", E is equal to "ten" and it increases by ten incrementally until reaching "fifty" at A. A is the highest normal rank, but there is an exception to the rule with the EX Rank which represents something that falls outside of the numerical ranking scale, a value that cannot be quantified under the normal system. BB in the Moon Cell presents a special [ ] category that signifies something that cannot be numerically represented rather than exceeding the limits of the system like EX. [ **?** ] has been used with the Servant Noble Phantasm parameter statistic to reflect two without proper Noble Phantasms, EMIYA and Sasaki Kojirou.

There are two different "modifiers" that can be applied to ranks, [+] and [-]. The [+] modifier represents the capacity of a temporary boost in power, allowing a weapon or ability of a lower rank to surpass a higher rank for a moment. While a B+ is generally weaker than an A, B+ may momentarily exceed A by doubling its own power. [+] indicates a two-times increase, [++] indicates a three-times increase, and [+++] indicates a four-times increase. The [-] modifier indicates a rank which has a number that is not reliably stable, technically qualifying for that rank, but not quite reaching the rank in terms of power or ability and possibly being even closer to the next rank down.

While the ranks correspond to numbers, there may be cases where a specific rank matters more than the number it represents. The Noble Phantasms God Hand and Armor of Fafnir defend directly based on rank, even though the parameters for Noble Phantasms and regular attacks differ. Converting the numbers, Noble Phantasms of C Rank are the equivalent of an A+ or A Rank regular attack, but the armor Noble Phantasms only defend according to the rank of each individual system while ignoring the equivalence.

 **Rank / Value / + / ++ / +++**

\- **A / 50 / 100 / 150 / 200**

\- **B / 40 / 80 / 120 / 160**

\- **C / 30 / 60 / 90 / 120**

\- **D / 20 / 40 / 60 / 80**

\- **E/ 10 / 20 / 30 / 40**

Physical Attacks: of a powerful enough nature, like those of Servants, can be ranked as such. While a sword Noble Phantasm may be A-rank, the rank is not fulfilled without activating its true power as a Noble Phantasm, so the strength of a strike instead comes from the Servant's Strength statistic. It is also possible for weapons to allow for more attacks more powerful than the wielder's Strength, such as Archer of Red drawing her bow out to its limit for an attack exceeding A-rank.

Magecraft: the amount of power that goes into a spell decides its rank, mitigated by abilities like Magic Resistance. A Rank magecraft is already on the level of High-Thaumaturgy, and Magecraft of A+ Rank is said to be almost at the level of Magic.

Servant Statistics and Skills: under the Servant system, their six statistics and main Skills are each given a rank corresponding to their overall abilities. While the Master and local attributes have some influence on them, the ranks are mostly decided by the Heroic Spirit's own abilities and fame. Due to various factors, they may be lower or higher than normal, and abilities like Mad Enhancement can increase them beyond even their optimal level. Abilities will often base the effectiveness of the attack or effect directly on rank, and there are those that have "Strength Checks" or "Luck Checks." The Moon Cell's Servant system's parameters are slightly different. Their statistics are based upon the link between the souls of the Master and Servant, and that link can be increased as the Master's rank increases by hacking with Alteration of the Soul.

Noble Phantasm: Noble Phantasms follow the same general principal in terms of their ranks, but they are more of a rough concept to show comparative strength rather than specific numerical values. [+] modifiers still temporarily double their power for a moment. They are on a higher scale than regular attacks, with a Noble Phantasm of C Rank being the equivalent of an A+ or A Rank regular attack. A++ and EX Rank Noble Phantasms are said to be a Mystery on the level of Divine Spirits. In the case of armaments being used as physical weapons without being activated as true Noble Phantasms, their attacks are based only upon the Strength of their wielder. There are Noble Phantasms that can be quantified directly by numbers when referring to their abilities, but there are also those with conceptual effects that fall into a special category.

Servants and Masters: Servants and Masters are granted some form of rank through unknown parameters. Heroes of the highest fame are said to almost always be A Rank Servants. Hakuno Kishinami is an E- Rank Master, while Rin is considered A Rank. Lancer is estimated to rank from B+ to A as a Servant, while Gilgamesh ranks at EX. If a normal A-rank Servant is "100", Caster [Tamamo no Mae] ranks at "9."

Magic Circuits and Regression to the Age of Gods: these are ranked by quality and quantity; there is also an accompanying composition measurement that describes their overall ability instead of a letter rank.

Humanity Foundation Value: a system of ranks designated for the Human Order Foundations in Fate/Grand Order. The seven Singularities created in the Grand Orders were meant to overturn seven of the most significant Quantum Time-Locks, in other words, the Human Order Foundations, within the History of Man. Each rank represents the significance of each Quantum Time-Lock and losing one of them will have a proportionate effect on the History of Man depending on its ranking. The greater the ranks of the Quantum Time-Locks lost, the greater the effect on the History of Man being reduced into chaos.

Other: characters will often use the letter grades in a non-serious manner, such as Shirou Emiya describing Rider by saying "she has a rank of A+ in terms of people I cannot get along with." Others may assign ranks to other joking characteristics such as Kiyohime describing her "cleaning skills" [as in getting rid of trash] as A+++ Rank.

* * *

 **AN: Hope this entry has been informative and I hope that you guys have a great day, until next time Warden signing out.**


	52. Entry 51: Dragons

Entry 51: Dragons

 **Status**

Name: Hanzo Shimada

Title: N/A

Eligible Class: Archer, Assassin

Height/Weight: 5'8ft / unknown

Origin: Overwatch

Alignment: Neutral Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: D

Agility: C

Luck: D

Endurance: C

Mana: D

Noble Phantasm: C

 **Skills**

Clairvoyance [C]

A visual ability that is also called 'Eagle Eye'. This is generally a must-have ability of the Archer class. It is also frequently used during scouting.

Bow and Arrow Creation [D]

A skill for designing and creating a bow and arrows.

Parkour [D]

The ability to navigate through an urban environment.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Dragonstrike: Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau! [C] [Anti-Unit]

Hanzo summons a Spirit Dragon which travels through the air in a line. It passes through walls in its way, devouring any enemies it encounters.

 **Bio**

Mastering his skills as a bowman and an assassin, Hanzo Shimada strives to prove himself as a warrior without peer. The Shimada family was established centuries ago, a clan of assassins whose power grew over the years, enabling them to build a vast criminal empire that profited from lucrative trade in arms and illegal substances. As the eldest son of the family's head, Hanzo was bound by duty to succeed his father and rule the Shimada empire. From a young age, he was trained for that responsibility, displaying a natural aptitude for leadership and possessing an innate understanding of strategy and tactics. He also excelled in more practical areas: he was a prodigy in martial arts, swordplay, and bowmanship. Upon the death of his father, the clan elders instructed Hanzo to straighten out his wayward younger brother so that he, too, might help rule the Shimada empire. When his brother refused, Hanzo was forced to kill him. This act broke Hanzo's heart and drove him to reject his father's legacy, ultimately leading him to abandon the clan and all that he had worked so hard to attain. Hanzo traveled the world, perfecting his skills as a warrior, attempting to restore his honor and put the ghosts of his past to rest.

* * *

 **AN: Hanzo is an interesting character, I only wish that Overwatch had a story mode at the very least. Anyway, that it for today, I hope you guys have a wonderful day, this is Warden signing out.**


	53. Entry 52: The Beater

Entry 52: The Beater

 **Status**

Name: Kirigaya Kazuto

Title: Kirito, Beater, Blackie, The Black Swordsman

Eligible Class: Saber

Height/Weight: 5'7ft / 103lbs

Origin: Sword Art Online

Alignment: Neutral Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: B

Agility: A

Luck: C

Endurance: B

Mana: E

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Charisma [C]

The natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles.

Arms Blast [A]

By targeting the weak points of an enemies equipment, the Servant can cause damage and destroy weapons and armor. At this level, it is possible to destroy all non-Noble Phantasm weapons and armor with a single hit.

Eye of the Mind (True) [A]

Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Clairvoyance [ C]

Can see in absolute darkness and fog and can keep track of all fast-moving objects within his line of sight. At this level, it can be said that nothing escapes the Servant's notice.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Holy Sword Excalibur: Sword which cuts through all of Steel and Wood [A] [Anti-Unit]

It is the strongest sword Kirito acquired when he traversed the virtual lands of ALfheim Online. It is unknown the true power of this sword only that it has been stated that it can cut through all kinds of steel and wood.

The Legend of the Black Swordsman [B] [ Anti-Unit]

This Noble Phantasm is a collection of the weapons that Kirito has used throughout his journey across the different virtual realities.

 **Bio**

The Black Swordsman of SAO, Kazuto Kirigaya, more commonly known by his username Kirito, was one of ten thousand players to be trapped in the state-of-the-art, full-immersion VR Game, "Sword Art Online". Tasked by the game's creator to climb the one hundred floors to earn their freedom, Kirito threw himself into clearing the game, quickly becoming one of the most powerful players while still finding time to enjoy life and encourage others to do the same. Using his incredible speed, tenacity, and unique dual-wielding ability, Kirito was eventually the one to defeat the game's creator and free the players. This would not be the last time Kirito would dive in into the virtual world as he combated many threats that emerged after the SAO incident in subsequent virtual worlds.

* * *

 **AN: SAO is an interesting anime showing us what could be potentially be our future if the gaming industry develops that kind of technology, but it could also make way for may unsavory elements to emerge as well. Personally, is a good series but I never watch anything beyond the first season, maybe I'll read the manga first to see the differences. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this entry and I hope you guys have a great day, this Warden signing out.**


	54. Entry 53: The Boy Who Lived

Entry 53: The Boy Who Lived

 **Status**

Name: Harry Potter

Title: The Boy Who Lived, Chosen One, Master of Death

Eligible Class: Caster, Rider, Saber

Height/Weight: 5'9ft / unknown

Origin: Harry Potter

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: E

Agility: E

Luck: B

Endurance: D

Mana: A

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Presence Concealment [D]

A skill normally attributed to the Assassin class, this skill is granted to Harry due to a Noble Phantasm.

Bravery [A]

The Servant is immune to any mental interference below the level of High Thaumaturgy. Even High Thaumaturgy level mental interference will be reduced in potency and duration.

High Speed Incantation [A]

The ability to speak magical incantations at an accelerated speed. As a wizard Harry knows a wide variety of spells for almost every given situation.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Sword of Gryffindor: The Sword of the Brave [B] [Anti-Unit]

The Sword of Gryffindor was a thousand-year-old, goblin-made sword owned by the famed wizard Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It will only appear to a "true" Gryffindor in their time of need. Due to it being made of Goblin silver, it imbibes only substances which strengthens it, which can then be used against enemies.

The Elder Wand: Death's Power [A] [Anti-Unit]

The Elder Wand was one of the three Deadly Hallows bestowed on Antioch Peverell, by Death himself, as his bounty, due to having "conquered" Death. It was the most powerful wand in existence capable of enhancing spells beyond what most people would considered magically possible. Harry will not use this wand unless his primary wand is destroyed and despite its great power it can be easily broken.

The Cloak of Invisibility: Death's Shroud [C] [Anti-Unit Self]

The Cloak of Invisibility was one of the three Deadly Hallows bestowed on Ignotus Peverell, as his bounty, due to having "conquered" Death. As the name implies it hides its wearer from sight but it will not hide the wearer from detection that is not based on optical sight, such as Alastor Moody's magical eye, magical creatures such as Dementors, spells such as the Human-presence-revealing spell, the Marauder's Map. Despite being resistant to jinxes, hexes, and other spells, the cloak will not shield the wearer from spells used against them personally.

 **Bio**

Harry James Potter was a half-blood wizard, one of the most famous wizard in modern times. Harry's birth was overshadowed by a prophecy, naming either himself or Neville Longbottom as the one with the power to vanquish Lord Voldemort. Due to this he was targeted by the dark lord leading to both his parents and Voldemort's death. Years later at the age of ten he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he learned the ways of magic. Throughout the years he faced many challenges and threats eventually confronting the resurrected Voldemort and defeating him at the battle of Hogwarts.

* * *

 **AN: Harry Potter was a classic, I never read any of the books except for the last one and I never seen the sixth movie, but it was an enjoyable series all the same. Before you ask, the reason I didn't include Harry's Phoenix Wand as NP is because I considered it as a default weapon and in the grand scheme of things the Elder Wand overshadows it. As for why I didn't write an NP that would associate with him in the Rider class quite frankly, either of the brooms that he owned, in my mind wouldn't be great for NPs and Buckbeak was a onetime thing, him being in the Rider class would associate more to the fact that he was a great Seeker. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this entry and have a great day, this is Warden signing out.**


	55. Entry 54: The Strongest Swordsman

Entry 54: The Strongest Swordsman

 **Status**

Name: Afro [Unknown]

Title: Afro Samurai, The Number Two, The Number One

Eligible Class: Saber, Avenger

Height/Weight: 5'11ft / unknown

Origin: Afro Samurai

Alignment: Neutral Evil

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: B

Luck: D

Endurance: A

Mana: D

Noble Phantasm: C

 **Skills**

Protection from Arrows [A]

Afro is capable of dodging arrows and bullets as well as cut through them, even RPG missiles.

Battle Continuation [A]

Can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound and makes it possible to fight even with deadly injuries.

Eye of the Mind (True) [B]

Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Number One Headband: He who wields it rules the World [C] [Unknown]

The Number One Headband was a sacred cloth Headband believed to bestow various things including Godhood, Immortality, Supernatural Powers, Great Knowledge, etc. Only those who wear the Number Two Headband may challenge the Number One for ownership of the Sacred Headband. Because of this the Number Two Headband will materialize the moment Afro is summoned and will go to a random servant, it is a necessity that the servant possesses the Number Two Headband if he or she wishes to fight Afro. Trying to engage Afro without the Number Two Headband will cause the Holy Grail to intervene to enforce this rule with varying consequences.

 **Bio**

Afro was an incredibly talented swordsman whose father was decapitated in front of his own eyes as a child. That traumatic experience caused an innocent little boy to have a mind flustered with revenge and, with that, Afro grew into a cold-blooded killer, spilling the bloods of countless souls in his wake. As the number two, Afro has killed many in defense and revenge for the goal of avenging his father.

* * *

 **AN: The recent Death Battle between Samurai Jack and Afro Samurai inspired me to write him in this entry. I also watched the movie and it was quite impressive; when watching the movie, I tried to look for anything that I could use for a Noble Phantasm but except for the headband Afro doesn't have anything else that could be use as NP or even a technique to substitute it and no his imaginary friend doesn't count. Anyway, I hope guys enjoyed this entry and had a great day, this is Warden signing out**


	56. Entry 55: Bad Day! Bad Day! Bad Day!

Entry 55: Bad Day! Bad Day! Bad Day!

 **Status**

Name: Jackie Chan

Title: Jackinator, Babyface, Jackster

Eligible Class: Assassin

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Jackie Chan Adventures

Alignment: Chaotic Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: D+

Agility: D

Luck: D

Endurance: E

Mana: E

Noble Phantasm: B

 **Skills  
** Demon Slayer [E]

Jackie has had experience dealing with Shendu and his demon family alongside other supernatural forces of oni origin. All parameters gain a [+] modifier when dealing with demonic entities.

Archeologist [A]

Jackie was an experienced archeologist, exploring ancient tombs and temples. This skill allows him to investigate and possibly discover the identities of enemy Servants.

Martial Arts [A]

Jackie has an adaptive and agile fighting style, which is based off Kung Fu techniques.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Zodiac: The Twelve Talismans of Shendu [B] [Anti-Unit Self]

The Talismans of Shendu are a collection of twelve powerful magical artifacts named after the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac. Jackie can utilize the Talismans one at a time or two for different kinds of combinations. The powers of the Talismans are as follow:

\- Rooster: Levitation / Telekinesis

\- Ox: Strength

\- Snake: Invisibility

\- Rabbit: Speed

\- Sheep: Astral Projection / Dream Possession

\- Dragon: Combustion

\- Rat: Animation

\- Horse: Healing / Regenerating

\- Monkey: Shapeshifting

\- Dog: Immortality / Rejuvenation

\- Pig: Heat Vision

\- Tiger: Balance

 **Bio**

Jackie Chan was a talented archaeologist and skilled martial artist who lived in San Francisco with his Uncle. His quiet life of exploring ancient temples and dusty tombs was disrupted one day when he is recruited as an agent by Captain Black of Section 13 to stop the Dark Hand from acquiring the 12 Talismans. Shortly afterwards, his niece, Jade Chan, came to stay with him and further complicated matters. Despite his initial reluctance to become involved with the Talisman, Jackie understood the serious threat that his opponents pose to the world and found himself on the front lines in the battle between good and evil

* * *

 **AN: Jackie Chan Adventures was one of my favorite WB Kids show back in the day follow by Xiaolin Showdown. The first season will always be my favorite, the design and abilities of the Talismans are iconic and easily recognizable even today, although out of all the Talismans' abilities the Pig Talisman's Heat Vision ability is the weirdest one due to it not really associating with the Pig Zodiac at all, as far as I'm aware. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this entry and I'll will see you on the next one.**


	57. Entry 56: A Tale of Soul & Swords II

Entry 56: A Tale of Swords and Souls II

 **Status**

Name: Siegfried Schtauffen

Tittle: N/A

Eligible Class: Saber, Berserker

Height/Weight: 5'8ft / 154lbs

Origin: Soul Calibur

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: C

Luck: D

Endurance: B

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Mana Burst (Ice) [A]

A version of Mana Burst that infuses weapons with magical energy that imparts an ice effect.

Manslayer [A]

A sword skill specialized to cutting down humans with a blade.

Military Tactics [C]

Tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Soul Calibur: The Sword of Promised Purification [A] [Anti-Unit/Evil]

The sister sword of Soul Edge created from its purified shards to form a blade to oppose it. Like Soul Edge it can change its shape to suit its wielder as wells emanate frost. The wielder of Soul Calibur grants the user near infinite vigor as usage of the weapon constantly regenerates health. Enemies with evil or demonic affinities receives double damage.

 **Bio**

During his youth Siegfried joined an edgy clan of teenagers and formed the band of thieves known as "Schwarzwind," meaning "black wind." When ambushing knights that had abandoned the crusades for their valuables Siegfried decapitated their leader which turned out to be his father. Distraught and in denial he ran away and in his increasing delusions sought out the cursed blade Soul Edge and its owner believing its wielder killed his father. Eventually he found the blade but was possessed by the cursed blade becoming the Azure Knight Nightmare. He would be defeated, and Soul Edge shattered releasing him from the cursed blade's influence; to redeemed himself he went on a quest to destroy the remaining fragments of Soul Edge. His journey eventually led him to acquire the sister sword of Soul Edge, Soul Calibur, and confront Nightmare and the reformed Soul Edge one final time.

* * *

 **AN: Not much to say, Siegfried essentially was there from the beginning of the series and was responsible for much of the events that transpired in the later instalments of Soul Calibur. Fun fact: though the name may have clued you in, the sword Soul Calibur is a play on the sword Excalibur wielded by King Arthur, who once wielded Soul Calibur during his reign in this universe. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this entry and I'll see you on the next one.**


	58. Entry 57: With Great Power

Entry 57: With Great Power….

 **Status**

Name: Peter Parker

Title: Spider-Man, Web Head, Wall Crawler, Web Slinger

Eligible Class: Assassin, Caster, Berserker, Rider

Height/Weight: 5'10ft / 167lbs

Origin: Marvel [Earth 616]

Alignment: Chaotic Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: B+

Agility: A+

Luck: D-

Endurance: B

Mana: D

Noble Phantasm: ?

 **Skills**

Way of the Spider [A+]

Peter Parker combined his bullying experiences, his superhuman capabilities, his mastery of acrobatics, concepts from his combat training with Captain America and his additional training from Shang-Chi to create it. His skill with his fighting style was later increased with the return of his spider sense utilizing this fighting style to counter all types of combatants, as it complements his superhuman powers.

Mind of the Eye (False) [A]

A natural talent to foresee/sense and avoid danger based on an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience. This is represented in the form of the spider sense.

Chatterbox [EX]

Whenever he is engaged in combat Spider-Man will always engage in mindless chatter, a defense mechanism to deal with the stress of the given situation as well as a weapon that causes his enemies to lose their composure.

Unyielding Will [EX]

A skill that represents one's extremely firm will that never yields to any sort of agony, despair or circumstances. He has a strong force of will, completely free of evil and temptation.

Guardian Knight [A]

A rare skill that grants the Servant a temporary attribute bonus if acting in the defense of others. "With great power must also come great responsibility" is a motto that Peter lived by, his parameters increases by one rank and gains battle continuation when facing threats that would threaten his master or the innocent.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Spectacular Spider-Man [C ~ A] [Anti-Unit Self]

The crystallization of Peter Parker career as Spider-Man, a passive Noble Phantasm that grants him the powers of a spider as well as access to all of gears and suits that he has ever used throughout his career as the webslinger.

The Web Warriors: Comrades of the Web [B] [Anti-Army]

Peter once led an army of Spider-Men and Women from across the multiverse in a war against the vampire clan known as the Inheritors who were hunting down wielders of the spider totem. Peter can call upon four members of the Web Warriors at any given time and switch out with other versions as well, each possessing different but similar skill sets and abilities.

 **Bio**

Orphaned at a young age Peter Parker was raised by his aunt and uncle living an ordinary life in Queens. One day during a high school trip he was bitten by a radioactive spider gaining super-powers. Using his new-found abilities for monetary gain he joined the wrestling business until he was rip off by the manager and allowed a thief that stole from him to get away as a form of payback. That same thief would end up killing his uncle Ben. Filled with remorse, he realized that when someone has power, he has an obligation to use it responsibly, so he decided to become a superhero. The world soon knew of the Amazing Spider-Man.

* * *

 **AN: Spider-Man is my favorite character in Marvel, he is just so relatable and if underestimate him one of the deadliest. Speaking of deadliest out of all the versions of him that exists I think the best one would be the Assassin from the What If? Spider-Man vs. Wolverine comic. He was trained by Wolverine and a professional Russian assassin that trained other assassins which help him evolved his spider sense to the point that Peter could see the future. It's a shame that that version of him never got a mini series or something and got killed of in the Spiderverse event. Anyway, let me ask you guys, which version of Spider-Man is your favorite?**


	59. Entry 58: Demon of the Underground

Entry 58: Demon of the Underground

 **Status**

Name: Chara Dreemurr

Title: The First Human, The Fallen Human

Eligible Class: Beast, Assassin, Berserker

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Undertale

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

 **Parameters**

Strength: C

Agility: A

Luck: D

Endurance: C

Mana: D

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Skills**

Monster Slayer [EX]

Whether in the literal or conceptual sense Chara's parameters gained [+] modifier when facing an enemy that could be consider a monster.

Innocent Monster [EX]

Despite their hatred for humanity Chara was considered a beacon of hope to the monsters until her death. For whatever reason unknown to everyone they became a demon incarnate hell bent on erasing the world.

Disengage [C]

The ability to withdraw from the battlefield during combat or reset the battle conditions.

Item Storage [A+]

Chara possess a pocket dimension in which all their weapons, equipment, and healing items are stored for used.

 **Noble Phantasm**

DETERMINATION [EX] [Anti-World]

A power that is naturally possessed by humans. With this power Chara can save and reset which translate to them being able to reset the timeline or continue from their last "save" point should they die. If Chara is DETERMINED enough they will always have access to this Noble Phantasm unless someone overpowers their DETERMINATION with their own.

 **Bio**

After falling into the Underground, Chara was taken in by Toriel and Asgore as a second child and was treated with respect equal to their biological son. Chara and Asriel became best friends, and monsters spoke of how Chara filled the Underground with hope. One day, after becoming terminally ill from consuming buttercups, Chara expressed the desire to see the golden flowers found in their home village. After their death, Chara's soul was absorbed by Asriel, and they shared control over a body. Chara carried their own corpse across the barrier and wanted to use their full power. Asriel resisted Chara, which ultimately led to the humans killing the fusion of the two souls. When Frisk fell and began to kill monsters in self defense their rising LV awoke Chara from their state and nudge them into killing the rest eventually possessing Frisk's body and continued exterminating what remained of monster kind before erasing the world… And start all over again.

* * *

 **AN: I only heard of Undertale in passing and only got reminded of it due to a forum that depicted a crossover between Fate/Stay Night and Undertale. I'm was quite surprise of the fanbase concerning the many AU's that exist for this franchise and the game itself is a work of art that leaves many people guessing to this day the origins of many of the characters of the series. Everything can be open to interpretation when concerning Undertale, especially the different runs. As a note this is not a Jekyll and Hyde or Anne Bonny and Mary Read scenario in which Chara and Frisk are present at the same time. Both characters are their own independent beings. Anyway, a question for you guys: which Undertale AU is your favorite?**


	60. Entry 59: Savior of the Underground

Entry 59: Savior of the Underground

 **Status**

Name: Frisk Dreemurr

Title: The Seventh (Eight) Human, Punk, Little Buddy, Ambassador of Monster Kind

Eligible Class: Saver

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Undertale

Alignment: Chaotic Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: E

Agility: A

Luck: EX

Endurance: E

Mana: E

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Skills**

Disengage [C]

The ability to withdraw from the battlefield during combat or reset the battle conditions.

Item Storage [A+]

Frisk possess a pocket dimension in which all their equipment and healing items are stored for used.

Charisma [A]

Despite them being attack by the monsters of the Underground Frisk was successful in making friends with every monster in the Underground.

Pacifist [EX]

Frisk is a pacifist, so they wont initiate combat or fight back against enemies that are attacking them, opting to resolve the conflict without violence.

 **Noble Phantasm**

DETERMINATION [EX] [Anti-World]

A power that is naturally possessed by humans. With this power Frisk can save and reset which translate to them being able to reset the timeline or continue from their last "save" point should they die. If Frisk is DETERMINED enough they will always have access to this Noble Phantasm unless someone overpowers their DETERMINATION with their own.

 **Bio**

Frisk was the seventh (eight) human to fall to the Underground. Discovering that they possess the power to SAVE and RESET through their DETERMINATION and the plight of the monsters in the Underground Frisk was DETERMINED to help them. They made their way to New Home, befriending every monster they came across until they reach their destination. After "fighting" and saving everyone from Asriel Dreemurr the barrier to the Underground was destroyed and the monsters were freed. Frisk lived her days with the Dreemurr family and became the ambassador to monster kind.

* * *

 **AN: This is the first time I write characters from the same universe one after the other, something that that's not going to happen often, but the reason for this is very simple. Previously I mention that that I consider both Chara and Frisk as two separate entities so for convenience I decided to write their entries one after the other so that you guys could easily compare the two. Anyway, keep sending your request on which character you want to see, and I'll see you guys in the next entry.**


	61. Entry 60: Noble Phantasm

Entry 60: Noble Phantasm

They are "crystallized mysteries", powerful armaments made using the imagination of humans as their core, and weapons or abilities owned by Heroic Spirits. They are the embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a hero that symbolizes one's existence through historical facts and anecdotes. They can be physical weapons, such as swords, lances, and bows, or support items, such as rings and crowns. They can also be abstract concepts, like unique abilities, unique means of attacks, curses, and changes to the environment and its physical properties. When summoned as Servants in the Holy Grail War, they are the trump cards of the heroes that allow them to overcome others in battle.

The Noble Phantasms of all Heroic Spirits are said to have originated from the Gate of Babylon, the treasury of Gilgamesh. They were the greatest treasures of the world collected throughout his lifetime, nameless, splendid weapons, that acted as the Noble Phantasms' prototypes before becoming the objects of faith that act as the foundations for their legends. They spread throughout the world after his death, eventually becoming Noble Phantasms. Even though it can be considered a paradox, unless Gilgamesh as the original hero possesses them, they cannot be handed down as the Noble Phantasms possessed by the later heroes derived from his legend. Some abilities solely wielded by Divine Spirits like Sarasvati Meltout and Eightfold Blessing of Amaterasu are called Noble Phantasms, so it is unknown if they also fall into that categorization.

Those possessed by Gilgamesh are the true original models, different than those that have been renewed from older Noble Phantasms over the millennia. Though differing in appearance, renewed weapons hold similar true natures, concepts for their creation, and souls. As with the progression of Merodach, Gram, and Caliburn, all carrying the "foundation of the sacred right to select the king", each cycle of transmigration causes the weapon to become weaker. Gilgamesh claims that the "children cannot defeat their parents", with each new incarnation simply being a deteriorated imitation that cannot match the original model, but Shirou Emiya claims "but there is no rule that an imitation cannot defeat the original" while taunting him. There are cases where the nature of the Noble Phantasm is not actually a true crystallized mystery, such as Archer's Unlimited Blade Works, which is magecraft that symbolizes him, and Li Shu Wen's No Second Strike, which is the quintessence of his martial arts. Sasaki Kojiro is a case of a Servant without a Noble Phantasm due to his status as a wraith, but his technique, Tsubame Gaeshi, has managed to be on par with Noble Phantasms without the use of magecraft. Enkidu is described more as a "Noble Phantasm of the gods" than a Heroic Spirit, and Kingprotea is a being whose self can be treated as a Noble Phantasm.

Noble Phantasms make up part of the existence of Heroic Spirits, the anecdotes about their prowess and weaponry all becoming part of the very "symbol" of their existence. As the "ultimate mysteries" and embodiment of the heroes, they are trump cards carried by each to be used at an appropriate time. Most Noble Phantasms will belong only to a single hero, activated only by them, their true owners, by channeling magical energy into them and releasing their True Names. There are cases as with the Hanging Gardens of Babylon which is possessed by multiple heroes, Nebuchadnezzar II possessing it by deed and Semiramis possessing it by distortion of fact. They each possess a great amount of magical energy that show them being things "outside of normality", miracles exceeding both humanity and magecraft.

Most Heroic Spirits will only possess one Noble Phantasm, while those who sometimes obtain two or three would normally be the absolute limit, and it may be possible for some to have treasured three or four extraordinary weapons in their life. Medusa, with three, is noted to be exceptional among other Servants, and Perseus being granted five during his lifetime is the most given to a single hero in Greek mythology. Gilgamesh is unique in possessing an unlimited amount within his treasury due to having all of them. No Name Assassin possesses eighteen of the nineteen Zabaniya Noble Phantasms. Perseus possesses six with the inclusion of Bellerophon in his legend, Achilles possesses five, and others like Astolfo, Saint George, and Karna possess four each. It is possible that Noble Phantasms will be granted to heroes even if they had nothing to do with them in life, such as the misunderstandings of countless people thinking Semiramis had some connection to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, causing it to become her Noble Phantasm.

Noble Phantasms are ranked by their strength and mystery. Those called "extremely average" are around the level of B Rank which have strength able to be represented through numbers and show only output of pure physical damage. Gáe Bolg's thrown strike is a pure destructive attack, while its piercing version carries a conceptual effect, a "destiny interference type", that falls into a special category. Differing from regular attacks, even a C Rank Noble Phantasm is the equivalent of an A or A+ ranked normal attack. It is possible for the ranks to be increased or decreased depending upon certain circumstances. Gáe Bolg can temporarily be strengthened to A Rank using Runes, while Clarent loses ranks from having been obtained and used improperly. Defensive Noble Phantasms like God Hand and Armor of Fafnir use the concept of ranks as a means of defense rather than the relative power the ranks represent.

Normally limited to the exclusive usage of their owners due to being tied directly into their legends, the Noble Phantasms of heroes being wielded by other heroes will not normally be able to be wielded properly by them or activated with their True Names, whether stolen or freely borrowed. There are specific Noble Phantasms like Knight of Owner and Sword Hunt that can temporarily transfer the ownership of armament Noble Phantasms, allowing Lancelot to wield them with great skill and Toyotomi Hideyoshi to handle them with less skill than the original wielder but also be able to unleash their True Names under certain conditions.

It is possible to sacrifice a Noble Phantasm for an attack that is one rank higher, which is called a Broken Phantasm: The Destroyed Illusion. If a Noble Phantasm is packed with magical energy, it can be made to explode after striking its target. It is nearly impossible to repair a destroyed Noble Phantasm, and since they are the trump cards of Heroic Spirits, they are unlikely to take such measures. Archer is an exception, as he can reproduce as many copies of Noble Phantasms as his magical energy will allow due to Tracing, allowing him to also counterbalance the fact that all his projections are lowered by one rank. If a Servant wishes to destroy their own weapon in another fashion, it is much easier than destroying one in normal combat. Lancer can easily break Gáe Buidhe in half without any effort.

Similar as to how spells are required to activate magecraft, it is necessary to awaken and activate Noble Phantasms with their True Name. While something like Gáe Bolg is a splendid spear with history and itself a Noble Phantasm, it does not appear inherently extraordinary by itself, only able to display its full potential beyond the realm of normal weapons when imbued with magical energy and activated with the recitation of its True Name. It is possible to give an alternate name to a Noble Phantasm in the case of its True Name being forgotten like with Casseur de Logistille, but while it will be reflected in the Servant's status as such, it cannot activate its true power without it. Sakata Kintoki activates his Golden Eater and Golden Spark with those "suspicious names", while the True Names are very likely different. For weapons that release a great attack, they only reflect their power upon having their True Name called, so striking with them as regular armaments will only reflect the physical abilities of the wielder.

There are several Noble Phantasms that display passive abilities that continue to function without any need to call out their names called Continuously Active-Type Noble Phantasms such as God Hand, Crying Warmonger and Kavacha and Kundala. It may be the case that there are conditions required before Noble Phantasms can be activated, and some rare ones require materials to construct. Noble Phantasms that can be utilized by Masters in the Holy Grail Wars are called Master's Noble Phantasms. While Avalon lacks functions as a Noble Phantasm without Saber present, Avalon can be sealed within a person to allow them to experience its healing effects so long as Saber is present. Qin Shi Huang's can be used by someone even without him being summoned, and Karna has shown the ability to give his armor to his Master.

Noble Phantasms are classified by their effectiveness against enemies. One Noble Phantasm may have multiple classifications depending on its abilities. Along with Noble Phantasms, there are also the alternate descriptors of Secret Technique for Jumping the Eight Ships at Dan-no-ura and Mystic Sword for Tsubame Gaeshi. Other known classifications include:

\- Unknown: due to its variable nature, Nine Lives is not given a classification.

\- Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm: are those specialized against defeating other people in single combat. Compared to stronger weapons, a majority of Anti-Unit Noble Phantasms will not go beyond defeating other beings no matter how strong the magical energy or curse they wield. Saber's Invisible Air wouldn't increase the speed of an action like chopping wood, and Lancer's Gáe Bolg, which strikes the opponent's heart, would just be a strong lance if the target is a rock or a house. The advantage over stronger weapons is that they can be compared to guns with unlimited ammo while Anti-Army Noble Phantasms are one-time missiles. Missiles are more powerful, but an Anti-Unit can be continuous like Invisible Air. There are also those that are very cost effective like Gáe Bolg, so it can be called a sure-hit arrow that is better at killing single people than a cannonball.

\- Anti-Unit (Self) Noble Phantasm: used upon the wielder instead of another target.

\- Anti-Self Noble Phantasm: the classification of The Queen's Glass Game.

\- Anti-Mind Noble Phantasm: this classification of Noble Phantasms that targets the mind. While normally Anti-Mind, Sarasvati Meltout, within the cyberspace of the Moon Cell, becomes Anti-City and Anti-World.

\- Anti-Team Noble Phantasm: the classification of Aestus Domus Aurea.

\- Labyrinth Noble Phantasm: the classification of Noble Phantasms that brings forth a Labyrinth or something like the concept of a maze.

\- Anti-Army Noble Phantasm: are those with a wide enough range to be specialized against armies. They are more powerful weapons than Anti-Unit Noble Phantasms, capable of easily blowing them away, but they must be used more wisely because of their larger cost. Using an A Rank Noble Phantasm takes a great deal of mana, so they must wait before they can use it again.

\- Anti-Army (Self) Noble Phantasm: used upon the wielder's own army instead of another group.

\- Anti-Gate Noble Phantasm: the classification of Noble Phantasms that has power capable of blowing away sturdy walls, doors and gates.

\- Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm: this rank has powerful Noble Phantasms that can even blow away solid fortified structures. While the difference between Anti-Unit and Anti-Army is the variation in area of effect, Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasms are distinguished from other categories by the great difference in power. Only Excalibur has this rank in all the Noble Phantasms of the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail Wars. God Force in Fate/Extra also possesses this rank.

\- Fortress Noble Phantasm: those that consists of solid fortified structures.

\- Anti-Mountain Noble Phantasm: the classification of An Gal Tā Kigal Shē.

\- Anti-Populace Noble Phantasm: the classification of Noble Phantasms that targets the people, whether they are of the masses or they are that of a civilization.

\- Anti-City Noble Phantasm: the classification of Noble Phantasms that has enough range to potentially cover an entire city.

\- Anti-Country Noble Phantasm: the classification of Noble Phantasms that has enough range to potentially cover an entire country.

\- Anti-World Noble Phantasm: the classification of Noble Phantasms that affect the World itself, such as Enuma Elish. While the actual output is around the level of Excalibur, Enuma Elish's effect of unquestionably being that of the legend of "ripping the world" puts the sword in a special category.

\- Anti-Planet Noble Phantasm: the classification of Angra Mainyu/CCC and Cursed Cutting Crater. According to Leonardo da Vinci, if one releases the full power of a Top Servant's Noble Phantasm, it still can't destroy the planet. Even if an Anti-Planet Noble Phantasm existed, according to her calculations, it's still not possible to destroy the planet, since there are already safety measures put into place by the Counter Force. Only creatures from outer space might be able to destroy the Earth.

\- Anti-Thaumaturgy Noble Phantasm: the classification of Noble Phantasms that are meant to be used for the dispelling and destruction of magecraft and thaumaturgy.

\- Anti-Treasure Noble Phantasm: the classification of Noble Phantasms that targets other treasures, potentially including Noble Phantasms.

\- Divine Noble Phantasm: the classification of Child of the Sun.

\- Anti-Divine Noble Phantasm: the classification of Noble Phantasms that are effective against Divine Spirits. They are few, including Enkidu and Vasavi Shakti.

\- Anti-Evil Noble Phantasm: the classification of Lord Camelot.

\- Anti-Banquet Noble Phantasm: the classification of Bale of Inexhaustibility.

\- Anti-Wisdom Noble Phantasm: the classification of Fintan Finegas.

\- Anti-Principle Noble Phantasm: the classification of Prelati's Spellbook.

\- Anti-King Noble Phantasm: the classification of Alf Layla wa-Layla.

\- Anti-Beast Noble Phantasm: the classification of Mechanical Illusionary Art - Bull Swallowing.

\- Anti-Dragon Noble Phantasm

\- Anti-Purge Noble Phantasm: the classification of Enkidu's Enuma Elish.

\- Anti-Human Order Noble Phantasm: the classification of Ars Almadel Salomonis.

\- Anti-Wave Noble Phantasm: the classification of Prydwen Tube Riding.

\- Barrier Noble Phantasm: the classification of Noble Phantasms used to create barriers, typically Bounded Fields, but it does not include those that are also used to attack. Avalon is purely defensive, so it is a typical example of a barrier. While other Noble Phantasms like Blood Fort Andromeda may create barriers, they will instead be classified by their ability to attack like Blood Fort Andromeda belonging to the Anti-Army category.

\- Magecraft Noble Phantasm

\- Conceptual Noble Phantasm

\- Covenant Noble Phantasm

\- Suicide Attack Noble Phantasm: the classification of Noble Phantasms that sacrifice the user's life like La Pucelle.

\- Drive Noble Phantasm

* * *

 **AN: Hope this entry has given you guys some insight on the nature of the Noble Phantasms as well as their different types. Until next time, this is Warden signing out.**


	62. Entry 61: White Devil of the Federation

Entry 61: White Devil of the Federation

 **Status**

Name: Amuro Ray

Title: The White Devil, White Shooting Star, White Unicorn

Eligible Class: Rider

Height/Weight: 5'9ft / unknown

Origin: Mobile Suit Gundam

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: E

Agility: E

Luck: C

Endurance: E

Mana: D

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Skills**

Newtype [A]

A person that has adapted to living in space, granting them an extremely high degree of focus and spatial awareness, almost a sixth sense. They are capable of empathically detecting other Newtypes and are sensitive to the hostile intentions directed at them by others, allowing them to uncannily react to their opponents even before the offender carries out the intended action. Some Newtypes also exhibit telepathic abilities or use psychokinesis

Military Tactics [C]

Tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm.

Charisma [E]

A composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles.

 **Noble Phantasm**

RX-78-2 Gundam [A] [Anti-Army]

It was a 60 ft robotic automaton known as a mobile suit, codename: Gundam piloted by Amuro Ray during the One Year War. The Gundam was incredibly advanced for its time. Built from lightweight Luna Titanium Alloy, its frame was both lighter than that of Zeon's mass-produced mobile suits and much sturdier. The Gundam would engage in most battles with its beam rifle, making it the first mobile suit to have firepower equivalent to a battleship's beam cannons. In addition, it made use of two beam sabers, blades of extremely hot plasma which could cut through any metal with ease. Those beam sabers could be extended into a spear-like beam javelin, which could be used to stab into an enemy from a longer distance. It was also armed with a "Hyper Bazooka" and "Hyper Hammer" and was equipped with a sophisticated Learning Computer which would collect pilot and enemy data during skirmishes and allow the Gundam to operate more effectively.

RX-93 ν Gundam [A+] [Anti-Army]

A Gundam designed by Amuro ray to be the true successor to the RX-78-2 Gundam. Its design is based on the average value of specifications of each successive generations of Gundam-type units from the original Gundam to the ΖΖ Gundam and updated with state-of-the-art technologies introduced at the time. The operating data obtained from the ARX-014P Silver Bullet [Funnel Test Type] and the YRA-90A μ Gundam were also used in its development. Its armaments consist of: 60mm Vulcan Gun, Beam Saber, Large Beam Saber, Beam Rifle, New Hyper Bazooka, Shield, Fin Funnels, and a Beam Machine Gun. It also possesses a Psycoframe Cockpit, which is composed of microscopic Psycommu receptors that allows the pilot to control the suit as if it is their own body.

* * *

 **AN: G-Gundam was my first introduction to the Gundam universe and from there I watched the rest, some were good, some were not. The Dynasty Warriors Gundam game series was also one of my favorites due to the many mobile suits you could use by the third instalment not to mention that it created a unique story for all these characters that belong from different universes and time periods to interact with one another. Anyway, what is your favorite Gundam series? Leave your answers in the review section and I'll see you guys in the next entry.**


	63. Entry 62: He who Breaks the Limits

Entry 62: He Who Breaks the Limits

 **Status**

Name: Son Goku [Kakarrot]

Title: N/A

Eligible Class: Berserker, Lancer, Rider

Height/Weight: 5'9ft / 136lbs

Origin: Dragonball

Alignment: Chaotic Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: EX

Agility: A+

Luck: B

Endurance: A

Mana: A

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Skills**

Ki [A]

Also known as "latent energy" or "fighting power," which directly translates as "life force." This force is a tangible energy inside every living being, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual can manipulate it and use it outside the body. Ki can be used for many different techniques. Because there are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, it is necessary to increase one's ki to overcome this barrier and become stronger.

Zenkai [EX]

A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Warrior of Legend: The Super Saiyan [A] [Anti-Unit Self]

An advanced transformation assumed by members and hybrids of the Saiyan race. While physical change is not too drastic apart from a slight increase in muscle mass and coloration changes to the hair and eyes, the power output increase is colossal. It grants Goku a power 10x greater than normal and it further increases the more he ascends through the different Saiyan transformations.

The Divine Warrior: Super Saiyan God [A] [Anti-Unit Self]

A Saiyan transformation that grants the user godly ki, providing them with a power boost beyond the Super Saiyan transformation. It is initially obtained through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans or special divine training. Despite its name, this form is separate from the Super Saiyan transformation line. Trained users can further combine this form with the first Super Saiyan transformation, attaining the more powerful Super Saiyan Blue or Super Saiyan Rosé form [depending on the user's status and ki].

Key of Egoism: Ultra Instinct [EX] [Anti-Unit Self]

An extremely powerful transformation that is obtained through the completion of Ultra Instinct, far surpassing the Ultra Instinct -Sign- form. In this state, Goku's power massively increases to godly levels far exceeding the Gods of Destruction, making him the strongest he has ever been in history, ranking as among the most powerful entities in the multiverse.

 **Bio**

Goku was a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy its people. However, an accident alters his memory, allowing him to grow up to become Earth's greatest defender and the informal leader of the Dragon Team. He constantly strives and trains to be the greatest warrior possible, which has kept the Earth and the universe safe from destruction many times.

* * *

 **AN: The views for this fic are over 9000! Dragon Ball has been one of my favorite series growing up and I have seen the good, the bad, and the ugly side of the series. I consider Super to be a good series, but it had many plot holes, inconsistencies, among other things that could have been done better especially the power scaling when concerning the Super Saiyan God and some of the enemies. I mean, the excuse for Goku not using UI again was what? Accessing the form subconsciously or something. I have been reading the manga now that the series is over to compare them and quite frankly I view the manga to be superior to the anime.**

 **As for the new movie coming out, I'm not surprised that Broly is in it considering how he was shown in the teaser not to mention that with Kale being the equivalence of Broly in Universe 6 it only led to speculation that if Kale is the female Broly of Universe 6, twin to Universe 7, then the question of is Broly now canon began to emerge in everyone's mind. But with Frieza alive and more powerful along with Goku and Vegeta maybe Broly can be redeemed, I hope. Anyway, the question of the day is: not counting the Kamehameha, what is your favorite techniques in the series?**


	64. Entry 63: The Tactician Magician

Entry 63: The Tactician Magician

 **Status**

Name: Robin

Title: N/A

Eligible Class: Caster, Avenger, Lancer

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Fire Emblem [Awakening]

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: D

Agility: C

Luck: C

Endurance: D

Mana: A

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Military Tactics [A]

Tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm.

Charisma [B]

A composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. In life Robin was the tactician for the Shepherds, a militia led by his best friend the Exalt of Ylisse.

Divinity [D/A]

The measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. Robin was born to be the perfect vessel for the return of the Fell dragon Grima. Activating the Awakening of the Fell Dragon: Grima Noble Phantasm increases the rank to A.

High Speed Divine Words [A]

The power to activate Thaumaturgy without the use of Magic Circuits. The Servant can use spells that are effectively Sorcery and can cast High-Thaumaturgy-level magecraft at the speed of single-action spells. Their spells cannot be negated except by A-rank Magic Resistance.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Chrom's Vigilantes: The Shepherds [C] [Anti-Army]

The Shepherds were a volunteer force dedicated to protecting the people of Ylisse from bandits and the Plegian barbarians that raid the halidom's borders. Robin can summon his allies two at a time each of them possessing their own skills and Noble Phantasm but are reduced to D rank.

Awakening of the Fell Dragon: Grima [A] [Anti-Army]

As a vessel for the Fell Dragon Grima Robin can become an existence close to a divine being with unimaginable power. As a side effect Robin's consciousness is push back into deepest part of his mind as Grima take full control of Robin's body. In this state Robin/Grima can summon Risen as well as his dragon body. Should Grima have full control only the use of two Command Seals will be able to deactivate this Noble Phantasm. If summon as an Avenger class Servant this Noble Phantasm will be activated by default.

 **Bio**

An amnesiac found by the prince of Ylisse, Chrom. He joined the Shepherds as their tactician formulating plans that single handedly won them wars against the greatest threats to the halidom. A vessel for the coming of the Fell Dragon Grima Robin sacrificed himself to destroy the Fell Dragon when his future self came back to the past to ensure his future and was killed due to the connection as a vessel for Grima. It was stated by the dragon goddess Naga that with strong bonds the return of Robin was possible but whether he was brought back or not remains unknown.

* * *

 **AN: I have only seen playthroughs of FE Awakening and played FE Fates Conquest. The story of both games is good and the reveal that your MC in Awakening was the great evil that plague the future reminded me of Revan in KOTOR and I will admit I never completed the game in lunatic. The difficulty says it all, you must be a lunatic to complete the game in that difficulty as you must memorize the weapon triangle, what characters ae effective for the battles, the types of weapons your units use, the best class to put them in, weapon management, among other things. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this entry, comment on who you want to see next and I'll see you guys on the next entry.**

 **As a side note the title of this entry is the title of a good FEA fan fic that I found and I recommend you read it and as for why Robin can qualify as a Lancer, well for those of you have played FE Heroes there is a Christmas theme Robin that uses a Christmas tree as his main weapon.**


	65. Entry 64: Dark Angel

Entry 64: Dark Angel

 **Status**

Name: Vergil

Title: Dark Slayer, Son of Sparda, Gilver, The Dark Angel

Eligible Class: Saber, Berserker

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Devil May Cry

Alignment: Neutral Evil

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: A

Luck: C

Endurance: A

Mana: A

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Demonic Heritage [A]

As the son of the Dark Knight Sparda Vergil is half demon giving him super natural powers. This skill is an amalgamation of the Natural Body, Natural Monster, Monstrous Strength, and Shapeshift skills.

Battle Continuation [A]

The ability to survive. Makes it possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.

Summoned Swords [C]

Magically generated blades resembling the Force Edge; Vergil can lunch these at his opponents and will shatter once they impact their target.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Yamato: Sword of the Dark Slayer [A] [Anti-Unit]

It resembles a katana but is even sharper than the Japanese blade and is imbued with tremendous magic. The sword is said to be able to cut through anything, even the very fabric of space itself. The only things capable of stopping Yamato's strikes are objects powered by demonic energy comparable to the user's, such as the Rebellion or individuals powered by the Sword of Sparda. As such, when the user is weakened, the sword's ability to cut through anything also fades.

Beowulf: Gauntlets of Sacred Light [B] [Anti- Unit]

A set of black gauntlets and greaves with a somewhat animalistic look. The gauntlets vaguely resemble a wolfs head, with fangs and mane. The grieves look like clawed legs. They also have glowing veins that have white light flowing through them. As they are "blessed with the sacred light," all of Beowulf's component emit light with each punch and kick. They are capable of concentrating light into a ball and throwing it or erupting it from the users body. It can also cover the user in light.

Devil Trigger: Ascension of the Dark Knight [A+] [Anti-Unit Self]

A special power possessed by demons and demonic hybrids which allows them to release their full supernatural potential.

 **Bio**

Following the death of their mother as children, Vergil and Dante went their separate ways, with Vergil rejecting his humanity and embracing his demonic heritage, contrasting his younger brother's embrace of humanity and initial rejection of the demonic. Stoic and reserved, Vergil displays a willingness to do anything in his quest to obtain the power of his father, Sparda.

* * *

 **AN: With the new DMC game coming out and the possibility of Vergil's return many fans cannot wait to see what is in store for us. Hope you enjoyed this entry, comment on what characters you want to see next and I'll see you guys in the next entry.**


	66. Entry 65: Perverted Dragon

Entry 65: Perverted Dragon

 **Status**

Name: Issei Hyoudou

Title: Red Dragon Emperor, Oppai Dragon, Breast Dragon Emperor, Harem King

Eligible Class: Berserker, Saber, Caster

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: High School DxD

Alignment: Chaotic Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: B/EX

Agility: A

Luck: D

Endurance: B

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: A+

 **Skills**

Shapeshifting [A]

Issei can transform any part of his body into a dragon.

Monstrous Strength [EX]

A skill that temporarily grants a rank-up to one's Strength parameter for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill. With the use of the Boosted Gear Issei can increase his strength indefinitely, provided that his body can handle the power.

Promotion [A]

As a Devil with the rank of Pawn Issei can promote himself to a Bishop, Rook, or Knight rank each granting special abilities.

Uncrowned Arms Mastership [N/A]

Arms competency that was not recognized by others due various reasons. Many people underestimate Issei, thinking that his power derives entirely from his Sacred Gear, but he is very skilled with the sword, and has a degree of martial arts enough to compete with a master. In the eyes of others, all Issei's stats are lowered to one-rank. After realizing his strength, the effect vanishes.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Boosted Gear: Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet [A++] [Anti-Unit Self/Divine]

It is a Sacred Gear wielded by Issei Hyoudou. Listed as one of the thirteen Longinus capable of killing the Biblical God, it has the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, residing within it. The Boosted Gear can Boost which can double the user's physical and magical power every 10 seconds. With further changes in response to the user's feelings, the Boosted Gear can transform into the Boosted Gear Gift, which can transfer the increased power to other people or objects. The transferred power can be performed on multiple people/objects at the same time, however, this decreases the efficiency, and some of the power will be lost in the transfer. This can also be used on a certain part of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision. It can also determine an opponent's power level, can store weapons and items within it and allow the user to wield their capabilities, the power of Penetrate which allows the user's attacks to hit, even though powerful defensive barriers, and is capable providing protection by transforming into the Boosted Gear: Scale Mail covering Issei in armor. The Scale Mail possess a technique known as Illegal Move Triaina which allows the armor to change into three different forms based on the Evil Pieces system.

Ascalon: Dragon Slayer Sword [B] [Anti-Unit]

One of the four Holy Swords that were created by the God of the Bible and is known as the Dragon Slayer Sword. It is a sword that was previously used by Saint George to kill a Dragon. As a holy sword t is extremely effective against demonic beings.

 **Bio**

A former student at Kuoh Academy, he was a pervert who had a habit of fantasizing women naked and was well known for being creepy at the academy, but, in contrast to this, he is also surprisingly hot-blooded and hard-working. His first girlfriend killed him but was resurrected by Rias and brought back as a Devil of her own clan, making him a member of the Occult Research Club. His rank was "Pawn" and while his powers as a Devil were low-ranking, on his left arm he wielded a Sacred Gear called "Boosted Gear". He worked hard day and night for the sake of his master and the highest-ranking Devil, Rias Gremory. His goal was to one day rise in rank into a high-ranking Devil so that he can gather his own servants and create his own harem and become a "Harem King".

* * *

 **AN: I have never watch High School DxD, the only reason I even know about the series is due to my friends telling me hoe ecchi it was and because I've been reading a lot of Fate X DXD fan fics recently. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this entry and had a pleasant day, comment on what characters you want to see next and I'll see you guys in the next entry.**


	67. Entry 66: It's time to Duel!

Entry 66: It's time to Duel!

 **Status**

Name: Yugi Muto

Title: King of Games

Eligible Class: Caster

Height/Weight: 5ft / 92lbs

Origin: Yu Gi Oh

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: E

Agility: E

Luck: A

Endurance: E

Mana: A

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Military Tactics [D]

Although he never led men into battle Yugi's talent in duel monsters allows him to perform advance strategies that makes the best use of his monsters.

Heart of the Cards [EX]

This skill will activate when Yugi needs it the most increasing his Luck to EX rank and allow him to draw the card that he needs.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Duel Monsters: A Children's Card Game!? [A] [Anti-Unit/Army]

This Noble Phantasm represents the different Duel Monsters decks that Yugi used during his life. At first glance one will assume that he just wants to play a game of cards with you but that is far from the truth. Duel Monsters was the modern take on ancient Egyptian Shadow Games which allowed the summoning of monsters and losing meant been banished to the Shadow Realm. Yugi is able summon monsters, spell, and traps but he is restricted to the rules of Duel Monsters [5 cards, sacrifices, effects, etc.] which can get him killed due to his opponents not using a Duel Monster deck for combat. His "life points" is represented by the amount of Od he and his potential master has, even if he would receive a fatal injury if he's not decapitated, disintegrated or his heart is destroyed he will survive until his reserves are reduced to nothing.

Sangenshin: The Three Egyptian God Cards [A+] [Anti-Army]

Better known as Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and The Winged Dragon of Ra. Despite being divine beings due to them residing within Duel Monsters cards their power has been reduced. Although it is possible to defeat them doing so is extremely difficult even in their weaken state and requires 3 sacrifices to summon.

Millennium Puzzle [B] [Anti-Unit Self]

The Millennium Puzzle was one of the Millennium Items. It was originally known as the Millennium Pendant, but after being shattered and requiring assembly it came to be known as the Millennium Puzzle. In addition to holding the soul/spirit of Pharaoh Atem himself, the Puzzle can fulfil one single wish of the person who had solved it and heighten its owner's chance of success in a game. Its main power grants the owner the powers and knowledge of darkness and shadows, giving him incredible skill at strategy and allowing him to use ancient and powerful magic. That magic is mainly used to start and control Shadow Games. The Millennium Puzzle is the strongest and most powerful of all the Millennium Items. When Yugi activates its magic, the Eye of Wdjat glows on his forehead. Its most well-known power is Yugi switching his body and mind with the spirit of the Pharaoh.

 **Bio**

A kind-hearted young boy. He was good at games, riddles, and puzzles, especially Duel Monsters. It was stated once that Yugi was the modern-day version of Pharaoh Atem. Together with the spirit of Pharaoh Atem, he once held the title "King of Games" and defended the world from the Shadow Games.

* * *

 **AN: The series was entertaining when I was younger and like everybody else I bought a deck to play with my friends in high school, but as time went on I became disinteresting because I wanted to play for the sake of playing while everyone else wanted with the tournament rules, not that is a bad thing but, it became annoying. And now with so many different styles to play and with no one to play with quite frankly it's no worth it. Anyway, I'm rambling hope you guys enjoyed this entry, comment on who you want to see next and I'll see you guys in the next entry.**


	68. Entry 67: The First Avenger

Entry 67: The First Avenger

 **Status**

Name: Steve Rogers

Title: Captain America, Sentinel of Liberty, Winghead, Shield Slinger, The First Avenger

Eligible Class: Shielder, Archer, Assassin

Height/Weight: 6'2ft / 220lbs

Origin: Marvel [Earth 616]

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: C

Agility: C

Luck: B

Endurance: C

Mana: E

Noble Phantasm: B

 **Skills**

Military Tactics [A]

Rogers is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He can formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation.

Expert on Many Specializations [B]

Rogers is well versed in in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march/drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces among other skills.

Bravery [A]

As a soldier and an Avenger Captain Rogers will not back down from any challenge whether his enemies be men or gods.

Charisma [A]

a composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country.

Projectile [Shield] [A]: The ability to use shields as offensive projectiles, throwing them with such precision as to attack others and have it rebound to him afterwards.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Captain America's Shield [A] [Anti-Unit]

A shield that is 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds. It is made of a unique Vibranium-steel alloy that has never been duplicated. The shield has great aerodynamic properties: it can slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enables it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It is virtually indestructible: it is resistant to penetration, temperature extremes, and the entire electromagnetic spectrum of radiation. The only way it can be damaged in any way is by tampering with its molecular bonding.

Earth's Mightiest Heroes: Avengers Assemble! [A+] [Anti-Army]

The Avengers are Earth's foremost major organization of costumed superhuman crimefighters, adventurers and heroes dedicated to safeguarding the world from any threat beyond the power of conventional peacekeeping forces or any which any of them can't handle alone. Captain Rogers can summon his friends and allies to fight by his side, each Avenger possessing different skills and experiences that can turn the tide of any battle. Evil beware.

 **Bio**

During the dark days of the early 1940's, a covert U.S. Military experiment turned Steve Rogers into America's first Super-Soldier, Captain America. Throughout the war, Cap and his partner, Bucky fought alongside infantry and with a group of heroes known as the Invaders. In the closing months of World War II, Captain America and Bucky were both presumed dead in an explosion. Decades later, Captain America was found trapped in ice and revived in the modern world. Captain America would then later go on to be one of the most important members of the Avengers as well as a leader of the team.

* * *

 **AN: I'm baaaack! Sorry for the brief hiatus guys, been busy working and playing the new Spider-Man game. While reading your comments to see who would be in the next entry I noticed a comment that stated that I haven't really introduced characters that fill in the Shielder and Foreigner class in The Codex. And so, to remedy that I decided to put Captain America here as for the Foreigner class Servant it's difficult to find a character to fill in the qualification of the class or to come as close to it. For those who don't know, the Foreigner class is a Servant who defied the madness upon meeting an eldritch being which would try to possess them. I may have a few ideas for characters to fill in both classes, but I will have to do a bit more research before I come to any kind of decision. If you guys know any characters that can fill in the Shielder and Foreigner class, please let me know. With that said I hope you guys have a wonderful day and I'll see you in the next entry.**


	69. Entry 68: Rip & Tear

Entry 68: Rip and Tear

 **Status**

Name: Unknown

Title: Doomguy, Doom Slayer, The Betrayer

Eligible Class: Berserker, Avenger, Gunner, Caster

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: DOOM

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

 **Parameters**

Strength: B+

Agility: D

Luck: D

Endurance: A

Mana: D

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Destruction of Empowerment [A]

The ability to grow stronger and become even more tenacious with every kill.

Scourge of Hell [EX]

The Doom Slayer has been stated to have been fighting the forces of hell for eons slaughtering demons left and right, even their greatest warrior the Titan, earning the fear of all demon kind. The Doom Slayer receives a boost to all his parameters when facing enemies with demonic traits.

Rune Magic [Demonic] [E]

The Doom Slayer across his many rampages has come across many kinds of runes which grants him different kinds of abilities.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Doomguy: Badass Incarnate [A]

A passive Noble Phantasm which gives the Doom Slayer access to his Praetor Suit as well as other powerful weapons he has utilized against the endless demon hordes. Such weapons include: chain saws, shotguns, and the BFG: 9000.

 **Bio**

Not much is known about the Doom Slayer except that he was once the leader of a group known as the Night Sentinels. The Night Sentinels were a group of elite warriors task of defending the realm of Argent D'Nur and the elemental beings known as the Wraiths. During the many battles against the forces of Hell the Doom Slayer's son was killed in battle, distraught he made a deal with the demonic priest known as Deag Grav, in exchange for the location of the Wraiths his son would be resurrected. The bargain was struck and Deag Grav was taken to the location of the Elemental Wraiths were a curse was set upon the wraiths as they slept and used their essence for their own devices. This caused the realm to be annexed to Hell and for his payment, the Betrayer's son was returned to him in the form of the Icon of Sin. Enraged the Doom Slayer wage a bloody war against the forces of hell stopping the forces of hell from conquering other realms and becoming the Scourge of Hell cursed to walk the plains of Hell slaying all demons on sight.

* * *

 **AN: And here you have it, the badass incarnate, Doomguy. I haven't played the recent DOOM games that have been release but they tell me their good, me I prefer the classics. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this entry, leave your comments on who you want to see next and I'll see you guys in the next entry.**


	70. Entry 69: The Umbra Witch

Entry 69: The Umbra Witch

 **Status**

Name: Cereza

Title: Bayonetta, Famed Witch, Mummy

Eligible Class: Archer, Caster, Rider, Saber

Height/Weight: 7ft / unknown

Origin: Bayonetta

Alignment: Chaotic Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: A

Luck: C

Endurance: B

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

High Speed Divine Words [A]

Fluent in Enochian, the shared language of Paradiso and Inferno Bayonetta is capable of summoning demons to her aid as well as summon torture instruments to dispatch enemies among other effects.

The Umbran Arts [A]

As an Umbra Witch Bayonetta specializes in the Bullets arts as well different kinds of magical techniques such as: the Umbran Climax, Witch time, Beast Within, Wicked Weaves, Witch Walk, among other techniques. Each provides different abilities from slowing down time to transforming into animals.

Instinct [B]

The ability to instantly identify "the best personal course of action" during combat. Because this skill allows for the prediction of trajectory, it is possible to avoid attacks from firearms.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Demons of Inferno [A] [Anti-Army]

As an Umbra Witch, Bayonetta is capable of summoning various demons. Each summon is usually evoked via dancing and speaking in Enochian although they can manifest via chanting during Infernal Weaves. Some of the demons that Bayonetta can summon include: Gomorrah, Malphas, Hekatoncheir, Scolopendra, Labolas, Phantasmaraneae, Baal, Hydra, Diomedes, Carnage, and her most powerful summon which she has a contract with Madama Butterfly.

The Creator's Left Eye: The Eye of Darkness [EX] [Anti-World]

Both Eyes of the World allow the power of creation, able to create concepts [free will, fear, humiliation] and can even manipulate all of reality and had the power to even merge the Trinity of Realities into one as well as nigh-omniscience and great power and energy. Individually, both eyes also allowed for a scope of limited omniscience, allowing the user to have one nearly equal to that of a god. A skilled user of one of the Eyes can see through deception and can even create a beam of light sufficiently powerful enough to destroy the Moon.

Demon Soul Weapons [A] [Anti-Unit]

Weapons forge from demon souls that Bayonetta can use in battle, each possessing different abilities. Some of the weapons Bayonetta has been known use includes: Love is Blue, Rakshasa, Alruna, Kafka, Onyx Roses, Shuraba, Durga, Odette, Sai Fung, Undine, Rodin, among other power weapons.

 **Bio**

Born from the Lumen Sage and Umbra Witch, Balder and Rosa, Cereza was the forbidden child that caused a rift between the Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages. Her father was exiled, and her mother imprisoned, spurring the Clan Wars. After the Clan Wars the Angels attacked the Umbra Witches initiating the Witch Hunts, leaving only Cereza and Jeanne alive. Cereza was put into a coma by Jeanne to prevent the Left Eye of Darkness to be taken by the forces of Paradiso. She would be awakened 500 years later with no memories, taking the name Bayonetta she would hut down the angels and recover her lost memories eventually coming face to face with the beings responsible for everything.

* * *

 **AN: And there you have it Bayonetta, arguably the female equivalent to Dante and for good reason. The Death Battle between them was epic but what it would be like if they team up? Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this entry comment on who you want to see next and I'll see you in the next entry.**


	71. Entry 70: Magecraft

Entry 70: Magecraft

Also known as Thaumaturgy, the artificial reenactment of Mystery, which is ordinarily possible only by inhuman beings. It is the ability to bring about what is possible through science with supernatural means; although the process is considered a miracle, the result is not. The limits of Magecraft have changed with time, as science evolved and Magic from the past became possible through science. There is no impossibility for Modern Magecraft within the rules of the world and anything within the limits of human intellect is possible, although there are imitations where it only appears that something is possible. However, because Magecraft acts as the reenactment of preexisting phenomena that already exist in the world, it is impossible to use it to create new Mysteries; even with an infinite amount of research, there exists a "wall" that prevents the wisdom of humans from doing so in the current era. The realm past this "wall" is known as Magic.

Modern Magecraft remains inferior to Magecraft from the Age of Gods in terms of magnitude, because magi from the past acquired their magical energy directly from the Root. The difference between the Magecraft of the past and the Magecraft of the present can be explained by the difference in civilizations - while the civilization of the Age of Gods existed side-by-side with the truth, the civilization of the Age of Man exists to search for the truth.

Thaumaturgy is the general term used to refer to the several modern schools of Magecraft such as Astrology, Kabbalah, Alchemy, and Shinsendou. Divergences can be found among different schools, but the fundamental basis is "to convert Magical Energy inside the user's body to transform the external world". The practitioner acts in accord with the system that each school operates under to execute a pre-built program. That "program" is a set of universal rules that interfere with nature once they are enforced. The power that enforces those rules is the magical energy of the magus and the command to do it is made through his Circuits. The greater the interference, the greater will be the amount of magical energy consumed.

Being originally magic, Thaumaturgy draws upon a predetermined power from the Root. However, because that amount of power is fixed, the more people who draw from it at the same time, the more Magecraft's capacities become mundane. In short, the greater the collective number of magi, the weaker their individual power. The main aim of the Magi's academia is to make the impossible possible. If something cannot be achieved with modern Thaumaturgy, the magi research and develop their arts just for the sake of changing that. Powerful sorceries like High Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals are ultimately challenges to reach the goal called Magic. After a certain point of development, differences between power and even between Magic and Thaumaturgy start to lose their importance in practical terms. Battles between two great Magi will not be decided by their power, but by who possesses the system whose rules has the fewer tears. It is not the power behind them, but the concepts they work under.

The activation of magecraft from an established school requires following a strict set of protocol, one step of which is spellcasting. When compared to the application process of a document, the act of application, acceptance, review, and issuance, spellcasting is the application step of magecraft. It is mostly a convention when utilizing magecraft with a broad foundation, but it has potent self-suggestive powers for those who practice their own style of magecraft. Spellcasting is not a method used to speak to the World, but to oneself. Different magi will utilize different incantations even for the same spell due to their distinct natures. Spells that speak to the World, classified as Grand Spells or Grand Rituals, and not to the individual are impossible for an individual to use under normal circumstances.

Equivalent Exchange, the primary rule of Thaumaturgy. To create something, another object must be given as a price. It may also involve modification to an existing object. The base of all Thaumaturgy is the use of magical energy to produce something that either already exists or can exist. That which falls into the Phantasm category, something made entirely out of images and might not even exist naturally anymore, will eventually be wiped out by the world for conflicting with this rule. Shirou Emiya can bypass this rule to some extent when it comes to his Projections, since everything that he Traces is being pulled out of his own internal world by the power of his Reality Marble.

A Thaumaturgical Foundation is a Thaumaturgical Theory "engraved" upon the World in the form of scholarship or religion, a body of pre-established rules, fomented per the faith of the populace. It is also called a Greater Magic Formula as a cluster of Magic Formulae, each of which runs a Magecraft [program] written within it when a Mage sends a command through their Magic Circuits to it. In other words, Foundations are necessary for the usage of Magecraft. Each Thaumaturgical School has its own Foundation and the further a user is away from his Foundation, the weaker the effect of his Magecraft become. For instance, Icecolle clan lost their power as they moved from western Europe to Siberia to escape witch-hunting. In any case, if faith in a mystery is widely disseminated, a relevant Thaumaturgical Theory gains robustness. For a Theory weak in faith, "the power that engraves" is similarly infirm, and in other nations where its mystery is wholly unknown, implementation of descendant magecraft fails. The Thaumaturgical Theory of the Church, in form of its Holy Sacraments, is the most widespread and well stabilized in the world.

Magi possesses a resistance inherent by anyone with Magic Circuits, the capacity to resist spells which aim to control the target by the spiritual medium. By circulating magical energy inside his Circuits, one can reject outside magical energy that tries to invade his/her self. Therefore, it is possible to disrupt a spell before it can complete itself. A very efficient form of defense, it makes it difficult to affect even lesser magi. Also, those who are not Magi but still possess Magic Circuits may unconsciously protect themselves like this. Because of it, most magi use spells capable of physical interference rather than just spiritual ones. However, what is being rejected is the magical energy, the spell itself is not nullified. A spell that has already been completed and is manifesting its effects cannot be cancelled like this. Caster, however, is an exception. She can disrupt even completed spells due to her absurd amount of magical energy and because the structure of modern Magecraft's spells are far inferior to those of her time.

Breathing and Walking are a key concept in Magecraft and Martial Arts. Though mainly affects one's physical fitness, it also plays a role in the strength of nature interference. The absorption of outer energy to connect your inner world to the outer world. The acts of inspiring, expiring and everything in between are part of a process that allows one to take in or release the gods. The Magi use incantation spells to cause a specific phenomenon to occur, but those whose breathing, movement, body and very existence can cause nature interference are beyond that. An example would be the Shinto practice of banishing evil spirits and other unnatural forces just by clapping. However, this skill is something that takes a lifetime to learn. Sometimes however, there are those who are simply born with the "proper way of breathing and walking". As a result, their own body acts as one pure, natural Circuit. Those humans can reproduce greater mysteries than the magi without knowing anything about Thaumaturgy. When found while still on their childhood, they are treated as holy children or prodigies and usually take in by those who follow the supernatural path. Still, there are cases of those who grow up without learning about their true nature.

Magi are also capable of manipulating at least one of the elements. However, there are cases of those who can manipulate Elements that are completely different from any of the ones specified above. Within the Mage's Association, individuals like these tend to be from either very selective houses or not be part of the Association at all. Cases of magus who possesses more than one Elemental Affinity, and even the affinity to Compound Elements, are also known. Usually said individuals try to master spells that make use of more than one Element at the same time [ex: "liquid manipulation" using Water and Wind Elements]. Those capable of manipulating all five Elements receive the title of Average One and are highly valued by the Mage's Association. Methods to change one's Elemental Affinity exist, but they are very painful and dangerous. The set of Elements that, according to the teachings of Magecraft schools, are the basic substances that shape the world: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Void [Ether] or Water, Fire, Earth, Wood and Metal. Fire is called normal and Wind is said to be noble.

A Magi's Origin is the starting point that defines one's existence and directs one's actions throughout life. It is the driving force that comes from within the Root that has managed to stream out of the Source and take on material form. The form it can take on at times is that of a human being, and all humans match their actions to be in harmony with the driving force that originated them from the moment they enter the world. These actions are more along the lines of an inherent compulsion that could be called a person's instinct rather than a conscious decision. If a person becomes awakened to their Origin, it becomes nearly impossible to stray from their Origin if it's even possible in the first place. It becomes an impulsive behavior one would follow as though it were an absolute order.

Under the system of Magecraft, Origins are used to describe precise details about a magus, while Elemental Affinity indicates one's general alignment. Magi with an Origin that is strongly expressed outwardly are sometimes removed from the normal alignments and there are times that the origin itself becomes the alignment. Most of those magi exhibit their talents as extreme specialists, allowing them to potentially reach higher grounds than normal magi. Even those without an Elemental Affinity are sometimes still capable of casting spells simply by following their Origin. It's possible for them to overcome great obstacles such as a lack of Circuits or a lack of talent for Magecraft altogether. Shirou Emiya's origin is "Sword" and his alignment as a Magus is also "Sword". He is unable to use magic of the five great elements with precision because he doesn't have any of them as an alignment, but it does allow for the manifestation of "Unlimited Blade Works."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys like this entry and remember every ten chapters is a discussion entry regarding the Nasuverse. If you want me to talk about a specific aspect or event within the Nasuverse let me know. Anyways, remember to comment on which character you want to see next and I hope you have a great day, until next time.**


	72. Entry 71: Strongest Shinigami

Entry 71: Strongest Shinigami

 **Status**

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Title: N/A

Eligible Class: Saber, Berserker

Height/Weight: 5'11ft / 125lbs

Origin: Bleach

Alignment: Chaotic Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: B

Agility: A

Luck: C

Endurance: A

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Instinct [A]

The ability to instantly identify "the best personal course of action" during combat. Because this Skill allows for the prediction of trajectory, it is possible to avoid attacks from firearms.

Reiatsu [A+]

The physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released. Most Shinigami, Arrancar, Quincy and Bounts can manipulate the release of their Reiatsu. Ichigo can use it to strengthen his attacks as well as create defensive barriers with it.

Presence Detection [A]

The ability to detect other servants and mana sources.

Mystery Slayer [A]

As a Shinigami Ichigo as dealt with many supernatural threats and receives a boost in his parameters when facing supernatural enemies.

Battle Continuation [A]

The ability to survive. Makes it possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Slaying Moon: Zangetsu [A] [Anti-Unit/Army]

Two Zanpakutō representing Ichigo coming to terms with his heritage and powers. It takes the form of two separate pitch-black blades, one in the size of his previous sword, once again in the shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of Ichigo's forearm. The other resembling a trench knife, about the size of Ichigo's arm. With them Ichigo can perform different energy techniques and by performing Bankai can increase the blades' power.

Slaying Moon Possession: Hollow Ichigo [A] [Anti Unit Self]

As the manifested spirit of Ichigo Kurosaki's Zanpakutō Zangetsu can possess Ichigo should he fall unconscious in a fight. Should Zangetsu fully possess Ichigo e will undergo a transformation known as the Hollow Form. In this form Ichigo gains immense regeneration, strength, and endurance as well as gain access to Hallow attacks such as the enhanced cero and sonído. Should Ichigo be summon as a Berserker he will assume this form for the entirety of the war.

Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō: The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer [EX] [Suicide]

A technique that allows Ichigo to become Getsuga [Moon Fang] itself. It is referred to as the "Final" Getsuga Tenshō because, once used, Ichigo loses all his Shinigami powers. Being in this form allows Ichigo to use Mugetsu. Once it is used, Ichigo will disappear.

 **Bio**

Once, Ichigo Kurosaki was a normal young man living a normal life until the day he met Rukia, a Shinigami. Forced to absorb a portion of her powers to save his sister from a Hallow Ichigo became a Shinigami himself. Since then he along with his friends have gone on many adventures battling threats to both the human world and Soul Society.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this entry, comment on who you want to see next, until then I hope you guys have a great day, this is Warden signing out.**


	73. Entry 72: The Prodigal Knight

Entry 72: The Prodigal Knight

 **Status**

Name: Revan

Title: The Revanchist, Prodigal Knight, Darth Revan, Revan the Butcher

Eligible Class: Saber, Avenger, Caster

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Star Wars

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

 **Parameters**

Strength: C

Agility: A

Luck: B

Endurance: C

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: C

 **Skills**

The Revanchist [A]

Revan was a military genius who inspired many Jedi to join his cause and brought victory to the Galactic Republic when they were on the brink of defeat against the Mandalorians and almost decimated them when he led the Sith against them. This skill combines the effects of Military Tactics and Charisma.

Protections from Arrows [A]

The ability to deal with projectiles, an increased defense against ranged attacks by predicting the projectiles' trajectories through exceptional means, such as hearing air being cut or sensing the killing intent of the enemy. Revan is a master in Form V: Shien, which specializes in blaster bolt deflection.

Innocent Monster [C]

An attribute possessed by Servants whose true history and existence have been distorted by the monstrous reputations and gossips they accrued across the course of their life and thereafter, without concern for the actual person's will or appearance.

The Force [A]

It is an energy field that binds all living beings in the universe. It grants the user many abilities such as: telepathy, telekinesis, augmentation, among other abilities.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Lightsaber: A Weapon of a More Civilized Age [A] [Anti-Unit]

A weapon used by the Jedi, Sith, and other fore-sensitives. Lightsabers consist of a plasma blade, powered by a kyber crystal, that is emitted from a metal hilt and can be shut off at will. It is a weapon that required great skill and training and is greatly enhanced when used in conjunction with the Force.

The Mask of Revan: The Faceless knight [D] [Anti-Unit Self]

Once belonging to a Mandalorian warrior Revan took the mask and made an oath to never take it off until the Mandalorians were defeated. This mask would be later feared by the Republic as Revan return as the Dark Lord of the Sith. The name Revan was attached to the mask and due to this many in the galaxy didn't know what he looks like or in some cases Revan's gender. As a Noble Phantasm Revan can modify his appearance and gender every time he takes the mask of.

 **Bio**

Born somewhere in the outer-rim, Revan was once a Jedi serving the Galactic Republic. Against the advice of his teachers, he went and fought in the frontlines of the Mandalorian Wars, until the brutality of the conflict and the mind-bending arts of a powerful Sith twisted him into a corrupted parody of his previous self. Along with his apprentice Malak and with the discovery of the Star Forge, Revan declared war on the Republic and Jedi starting the Jedi Civil War. He would later be capture by the Jedi and his mind wiped initiating his road to redemption and defeating Malak and the Sith. He disappeared top the Unknown Regions and was never heard from again.

* * *

 **AN: Revan from KOTOR, one of the greatest games of its time. IF only SWOTOR lived up to its predecessors; anyway, Revan it's a great character and the only character in any RPG that had a definitive "canon" story. Hope you guys enjoyed this entry and until next time comment on who you want to see next, this is Warden signing out.**


	74. Entry 73: The Virgin Mother

Entry 73: The Virgin Mother

 **Status**

Name: Mary of Nazareth

Title: Blessed Virgin, Mother of God, Queen of Heaven, Our Lady of Sorrows

Eligible Class: Ruler, Caster, Rider

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Nazareth, Galilee [New Testament]

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: B

Agility: B

Luck: A++

Endurance: B

Mana: EX

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Skills**

Divinity [A++]

The measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. As the 'Mother of God' and as the saint who lived her life without any sin, Mary became a subject of worship and reverence. However, after metamorphosing into a goddess from her anecdotes and with the effects of her Maria Titulōrum Noble Phantasm, Mary gained a high-ranking Divine Spirit aptitude that she still finds a bit wrong or unfair.

Magic Resistance [EX]

Grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Mary demonstrates high Magic Resistance due to her unwavering piety, however, since it is just averting [evading] the magecraft, only Mary will be saved against a wide-range magic attack.

Goddess Metamorphosis [EX]

The Shapeshift skill in its highest form where one undergoes metamorphosis into a goddess. As a fellow follower of God and someone who believed in His will, Mary opposed the idea of the people referring to her as a goddess. Though due to the anecdotes of her assuming in to heaven and the effects of her Maria Titulōrum Noble Phantasm, she was unfortunately metamorphosed into one. Also, she cannot restrain this skill.

Holy Queen [EX]

A title skill bestowed to the one referred to as the Queen of Heaven. It provides a tremendous Charisma, improved attacks against the demonic, grants advantage against Divinity that is not based from the Divinity of Christ or Divinity of God, aptitude for weapons of the holy attribute and others.

Independent Manifestation [EX]

A skill that permits unsupported manifestation into reality. Furthermore, due to the existence fixation it also possesses the effect of resistance towards attack by means of instant death and time manipulation. Mary has the highest ranked Independent Manifestation skill due to her recurrent apparitions to mankind throughout history in the Age of Man up to the present.

Revelation [A]

A skill to "hear the voice of the heavens" and take optimum action; a skill equivalent to Instinct, a sixth sense regarding battles. However, 'Revelation' accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal [for instance, choosing the most suitable path while traveling]. Because there is no basis to it, it cannot be explained to others clearly. It is a skill held by the soul of the user. In her earthly life, Mary received a revelation from the messenger of God, based on the said revelation, she will carry the Word of God in her body, kept it there, and bore it to the world.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Maria Titulōrum: Queen of Many Names [?] [Conceptual]

This passive Noble Phantasm in composed of the various titles Mary received in life which provide a wide variety of buffs for her. The full utilization of this Noble Phantasm however is that it allows each title she received to be turned into Noble Phantasms themselves by invoking their name. Several titles that can be activated as Noble Phantasm through invocation include:

\- Regina Angelorum: it calls upon an army of angels to come to her aid.

\- Regina Sanctorum Omnium: it calls upon those who earned the title of "saints" to come to her aid.

\- Regina Caeli: it allows Mary to control phenomena that are related to the heavens, imbued with holy properties.

Sancta Vestimenta: Armor of the Three Holy Garments [A~A++] [Barrier/ Anti Purge/Unit]

A divine set of garments that Mary wore in her lifetime crystallized as a Noble Phantasm. It is a set of "armor" that constituted of three holy relics associated with her; Sancta Camisia: Virgin's Holy Veil, Sancta Cintola: Virgin's Holy Girdle, and Sancta Alba: Virgin's Holy Robe which are all separate Noble Phantasms of their own right with the power to grant protection against attacks, be it physical, magical or divine in nature. It grants her nigh-invulnerability by shrouding her entire body in a Bounded Field that increases her overall resistance against any physical, conceptual, and mental interference to a hundred percent. However, upon releasing its True Name the Bounded Field surrounding Mary can expand in a dome-like barrier made of "God's light" that can encapsulate an entire country or even the world by utilizing the full extent of her legend as "Our Lady of All Nations" and "Queen of the World", along with her overwhelming Magic Resistance bestowed to her by the Holy Trinity.

 **Bio**

Mary was a 1st-century BC Galilean Jewish woman of Nazareth, and the mother of Jesus, according to the New Testament and the Quran. The gospels of Matthew and Luke in the New Testament and the Quran describe Mary as a virgin; according to Christian teaching she conceived Jesus while a virgin, through the Holy Spirit. The miraculous conception took place when she was already betrothed to Joseph. She accompanied Joseph to Bethlehem, where Jesus was born. The Gospel of Luke begins its account of Mary's life with the Annunciation, when the angel Gabriel appeared to Mary and announced her divine selection to be the mother of Jesus. According to gospel accounts, Mary was present at the crucifixion and is depicted as a member of the early Christian community in Jerusalem. According to Catholic and Orthodox teachings, at the end of her earthly life her body was raised directly into Heaven; this is known in the Christian West as the Assumption.

* * *

 **AN: Under normal circumstances I wouldn't put such an iconic figure like Mary of Nazareth on The Codex since I usually stick with characters from games, manga, etc., and due to cultural sensitivity. But while searching fan fics to read I came across a Fate X High School DXD fic called: Hakuno: King of Human History written by FanFictionWriterWithBadGrammar. It's an ongoing fan fic with three chapters posted so far, the lasted chapter introducing Mary as a servant and while reading it I said to myself: "This character would make a great addition to The Codex", so with the author's blessing I have posted his representation on how Mary would be like if summoned as a Servant. As a final note I recommend you guys to read his fic and to be aware of future updates as he has stated to me that as the story progresses more Noble Phantasm associated to Mary will be reveal in the future not to mention what other potential Servants could appear so check it out.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this entry and for my fellow authors who have their own OCs or interpretations of different characters and are interested in me adding them to The Codex send me a message and I'll review the character. Comment on what characters you want to see next, hope you guys have a pleasant day and I'll see you in the next entry.**


	75. Entry 74: The Man with the Blue Box

Entry 74: The Man with the Blue Box

 **Status**

Name: The Doctor

Title: John Smith, The Hero, The Beast of Trenzalore, The Valeyard, The Warrior

Eligible Class: Rider, Saver

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Doctor Who

Alignment: Chaotic Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: D

Agility: D

Luck: EX

Endurance: C

Mana: C

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Skills**

Expert in Many Specialization [EX]

The Doctor is proficient in virtually every field imaginable.

Universal Language [EX]

The Doctor is fluent in more than five billion languages.

Nature of a Rebellious Spirit [A]

The temperament to never remain at one location and never embrace a lord. A wandering star that does not have the capacity to be king nor can find his own king. Negates the effects of Charisma with the same rank.

Eye of the Mind (True) [A]

Capable of automatic collection and analysis of data during battle and other stressful or dangerous situations. The Doctor can deduce the most preferable course of action instantaneously.

Pioneer of the Stars [EX]

The unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized".

 **Noble Phantasm**

TARDIS: Time and Relative Dimensioning in Space [EX] [Anti-Time]

A Type 40 TARDIS that The Doctor "stole". It is a vehicle that all Time Lords utilize to travel through time and space, with its chameleon circuit and dimensional transcendentalism state it is capable to hide in plain site as well as hold virtually an unlimited number of passengers and equipment. Unfortunately, The Doctor's TARDIS chameleon circuit are damage and is stuck in the form of a public police phone booth, though most people tend to ignore it despite being an out of place item in many areas.

Time Lord Victorious: The Oncoming Storm [EX] [Anti-Unit/Army]

The Doctor wins… always. Despite his pacifistic nature The Doctor is a capable warrior using his vast knowledge and charisma he has defeated the greatest threats in the universe often turning defeat to absolute victory.

 **Bio**

"The Doctor" was the main alias used by a renegade Time Lord from Gallifrey who travelled through time and space with various companions in their obsolete and "borrowed" Type 40 TARDIS. They were the universe's "greatest defender", having saved the cosmos thousands of times throughout a long life, becoming a great legend across the whole universe.

* * *

 **AN: With this being a highly requested character and season 11 of Doctor Who now with its first episode out now was an appropriate time to add the iconic Time Lord to the ever-expanding codex. Hope you guys enjoyed this entry and that you have a wonderful day, until next time.**


	76. Entry 75: It's Me!

Entry 75: It's Me!

 **Status**

Name: Mario

Title: N/A

Eligible Class: Berserker, Caster, Rider

Height/Weight: 5'1 / unknown

Origin: Mario Bro.

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: B

Agility: A

Luck: B

Endurance: C

Mana: C

Noble Phantasm: B

 **Skills**

Golden Rule [B]

A skill that refers to the measurement of one's fortune to acquire wealth. As weird as it sounds Mario can acquire gold coins by punching bricks.

Mana Burst (Flame) [A]

A version of Mana Burst that infuses weapons with magical energy that imparts a flame effect.

Expert of Many Specializations [A]

Mario possesses many talents, he is a doctor, plumber, professional go-kart racer, basket ball player, base ball player, among other professions.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Mysterious Block [C] [Anti-Unit Self]

A box bearing a question mark, when opened it provides Mario with a random power up each possessing different abilities from manipulating ice to invincibility for a few seconds.

Yoshi: The Faithfull Steed [B] [Anti-Unit]

A dinosaur-like creature that has aided Mario and his friends throughout their many adventures. On his own Yoshi is a capable fighter, underestimating it should be last thing enemies should do.

 **Bio**

Hailing from the Mushroom Kingdom Mario was plumber and one of the seven-star children who once defended the kingdom from the claws of the evil Bower, King of the Koopas. His courage and jumping ability have seen him through countless adventures. He's a multi-talented plumber with the knowledge of a physician, a top-notch golfer, go-kart racer, and a veteran tennis player.

* * *

 **AN: The one and only Mario! Such an iconic character its almost criminal that it took me this long to finally put him in The Codex, but I digress. Hope you guys enjoyed this entry and have a wonderful day, I will see you in the next entry.**


	77. Entry 76: The Prince of the Seas

Entry 76: The Prince of the Seas

 **Status**

Name: Percy Jackson

Title: Son of Poseidon, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Savior of Olympus

Eligible Class: Saber, Rider, Caster

Height/Weight:

Origin: Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: C

Luck: B

Endurance: A

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skills**

Divinity [A]

Given that he is the son of Poseidon, Percy naturally possess a high Divinity.

Instinct [A]

Percy's supernatural senses allows him to analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from.

Bravery [A]

The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage.

Military Tactics [C]

Tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm.

Animal Dialogue [C]

As the son of Poseidon Percy can communicate with all marine life as well as horses.

Mana Burst (Water) [A]

As the son of Poseidon Percy possess Hydrokinesis as well as limited Vitakinesis, Atmokinesis, Electrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Cryokinesis, among other sea related abilities.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Anaklusmos: Riptide [A] [Anti-Unit]

Made of celestial bronze, given to him by Chiron to fight monsters. When uncapped, it becomes a 3-foot-tall double-edged celestial bronze sword and causes the fear of most monsters around it. When combined with his hydrokinetic powers and Curse of Achilles, Riptide becomes an "arc of pure destruction."

Blackjack: Sea Prince's Loyal Steed [C] [Anti-Unit]

A black Pegasus that Percy saved and became e Percy's personal steed and came whenever Percy needed him. Blackjack will also come whenever any sea creature needs Percy's help.

The Curse of Achilles [A] [Anti-Unit Self]

After bathing in the River Styx, Percy was given supernaturally superior speed and strength as well as invulnerability except for his vital spot opposite of the navel. With the Curse of Achilles, Percy's own combat skills are enhanced to the point where he can single-handedly tear through entire armies as well as gods like Hades and Titans like Hyperion. He later loses it by touching the Tiber river and such this Noble Phantasm can only be activated once.

Twelfth Legion's Eagle [A] [Anti-Army]

The eagle standard that was given to the Twelfth Legion, supposedly by Jupiter himself, and is the symbol of Camp Jupiter. Julius Caesar nicknamed the Legion "Fulminata," meaning "armed with lightning," because of the Eagle's incredible ability to strike lightning upon the battlefield.

Demigod's Arsenal [A] [Anti-Unit]

This Noble Phantasm is composed of the many different magical items that Percy has acquired throughout his journey. Some of these items include: Nemean lion's pelt, Medusa's head, Chameleon Armor, The Golden Fleece, Wristwatch shield, Magical Pearls, among other items.

 **Bio**

 **Son of the sea god Poseidon and the mortal Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson was a demigod and head counselor at Poseidon's Cabin and a former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion at Camp Jupiter. He also led his fellow demigods when war erupted against the Titans.**

* * *

 **AN: The Olympians series to this day is one of my favorite book series. The idea that the Greek/Roman pantheons live in the modern era and their children are performing task comparable to Hercules' 12 labors makes for interesting reading. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this entry, hope you had great day and I'll see you guys in the next entry.**


	78. Entry 77: Excelsior!

Entry 77: Excelsior!

 **Status**

Name: Stan Lee

Title: N/A

Eligible Class: Caster, Ruler, Watcher

Height/Weight: 5'11ft / 154lbs

Origin: New York, USA

Alignment: Neutral Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: E

Agility: E

Luck: A

Endurance: E

Mana: D

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Skill**

Charisma [A]

He was praised as one of the greatest comic book writers in history and someone who inspire millions of people.

Pioneer of the Stars [EX]

The unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized".

Historic Witness [EX]

Throughout the Marvel multiverse there has been multiple sightings of a man with similar characteristics to Lee appearing in crucial points in history, from the birth of the Fantastic Four and Avengers to the rise of Spider-Man and other heroes. Many speculate belongs to a group of beings known as the Watchers, but these are inconclusive.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Rise of the Heroic Age: Heroes Assemble! [EX] [Anti-Army]

As the man responsible for co-creating some of the most iconic heroes as well as aspiring the creation of thousands more Lee can summon any hero under the "Marvel" banner to his aid.

 **Bio**

Born in New York City, to Celia (Solomon) and Jack Lieber, a dress cutter. His parents were Romanian Jewish immigrants. Lee co-created Spider-Man, the Hulk, Doctor Strange, the Fantastic Four, Iron Man, Daredevil, Thor, the X-Men, and many other fictional characters, introducing a thoroughly shared universe into superhero comic books. In addition, he challenged the comics' industry's censorship organization, the Comics Code Authority, indirectly leading to it updating its policies. Lee subsequently led the expansion of Marvel Comics from a small division of a publishing house to a large multimedia corporation.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the small hiatus guys, the computer has been acting up. Anyway, for those of you who probably don't know today Stan Lee at the age of 95 died at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles, California after being rushed there in a medical emergency earlier in the day. I'm unaware from what exactly he died from but what I do know is that today we lost a great man who was the foundation of what Marvel is today, who inspire millions of writers and artists to bring about the stories that we see today, and someone who many of us inspire to be like. It was because of him that Spider-Man was created and the reason that I began to read Marvel comics and watch its series, but life goes on and I hope those that remain will continue to create more wonderful and epic stories. He will be missed, RIP Stan Lee, EXCELSIOR!**


	79. Entry 78: The Teme Avenger

Entry 78: The Teme Avenger

 **Status**

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Title: Sasuke of the Sharingan, Child of Prophecy, Supporting Kage

Eligible Class: Avenger, Assassin, Caster, Rider

Height/Weight: 5'9ft / 115lbs

Origin: Naruto

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

 **Parameters**

Strength: B

Agility: A

Luck: B

Endurance: A

Mana: A+

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Skill**

Ninjutsu [A]  
With the power of chakra shinobi are capable many things, from walking on water to controlling the very elements themselves. Sasuke specializes in both fire and lighting styles jutsus.

Mystic Eyes (Sharingan/Rinnegan) [A]

As a member of the Uchiha clan Sasuke has access to his clan's dōjutsu, the Sharingan, which grants him the abilities of the Eyes of Insight [see energy, increase clarity] and the Eye of Hypnotism [genjutsu (illusions/mind control)]. In addition, a Sharingan user can perform the Izanagi, which allows the user to warp reality for a short time and Izanami which traps the victim in an infinite loop disregarding the target's five senses. Using either technique will cause blindness afterwards.

After receiving half of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's chakra, Sasuke awakened a Rinnegan in his left eye, with three tomoe on each of its two innermost circles. The dōjutsu gives Sasuke the ability of pattern recognition, grants him access to the Six Paths Technique, can see invisible targets, repel the effects of the infinite Tsukuyomi, and access to Space-Time Ninjutsu which allows him to perceive distortions in the flow of time. is first and most frequently used technique is Amenotejikara, which allows him to instantly swap places of any two targets in a specific range. In adulthood, his Space–Time Ninjutsu became advanced enough to travel through dimensions, even with others

Eye of the Mind (False) [A]

A seemingly innate ability to be calm in the face of, and a 6th sense of intuition for, danger. Sasuke can form various strategies in order to defeat an opponent. This skill gains a [+] modifier when the Sharingan is active.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Mangekyō Sharingan: Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye [A+] [Anti-Unit/World]

An advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha. With his left Mangekyō he can cast Amaterasu. With his right Mangekyō he can shape the flames or extinguish them. Because he awakened both of his Mangekyō, he can use Susanoo.

Aoda [A] [Anti-Army]

A summoning snake who resides in the Ryūchi Cave, that has pledged loyalty to Sasuke Uchiha. He is large blue snake with light-green eyes and is easily comparable in size to the largest of summons. He towers above trees, buildings, and rock formations. Like many snakes, Aoda possesses large infrared-sensitive receptors on its snout. He is also extremely fast and nimble, successfully moving through an entire army of the Ten-Tails' clones, while evading all of their attacks.

 **Bio**

Sasuke Uchiha was one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. After his older brother, Itachi, slaughtered their clan, Sasuke made it his mission in life to avenge them by killing Itachi. He is added to Team 7 upon becoming a ninja and, through competition with his rival and best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke starts developing his skills. Dissatisfied with his progress, he defects from Konoha so that he can acquire the strength needed to exact his revenge. His years of seeking vengeance and his actions that followed become increasingly demanding, irrational and isolates him from others, leading him to be branded as an international criminal. After learning the truth of his brother's sacrifice and later proving instrumental in ending the Fourth Shinobi World War and being happily redeemed by Naruto, Sasuke decides to return to Konoha and dedicates his life to help protect the village and its inhabitants becoming

* * *

 **AN: Sasuke Uchiha, to some an awesome character, to me, meh, at this point I see him as an overrated character who doesn't have his priorities straight. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this entry and I'll see you next time.**


	80. Entry 79: Misguided Terror

Entry 79: Misguided Terror

 **Status**

Name: Deimos [Alexios]

Title: N/A

Eligible Class: Berserker, Saber

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Assassin Creed: Odyssey [Sparta]

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: B

Luck: C

Endurance: B

Mana: D

Noble Phantasm: C

 **Skill**

Berserk [A]

A composite Skill of Bravery and Mad Enhancement. Grants the user the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage.

Mana Burst [C]

The increase in performance caused by infusing one's weapons and body with Magical Energy and instantly expelling it. Alexios He is able to thrust his sword into the ground to release blasts of energy and can even project beams of energy from the tip of his sword.

Monstrous Strength [C]

A Skill that temporarily grants a rank-up to one's Strength parameter for a time limit determined by the ranking of this Skill.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Sword of Damokles [C] [Anti-Unit]

The Sword of Damokles was one of the Swords of Eden, sword-like artifacts created by the First Civilization scientist Hephaestus to fight during the War of Unification. These Pieces of Eden seemed to grant their bearers great power and leadership and were later used by influential humans in battle.

 **Bio**

Alexios, later known as Deimos, was a member of the Cult of Kosmos, a proto-Templar organization based in ancient Greece. The grandson of King Leonidas of Sparta, he was also the younger half-brother of Kassandra, who became an infamous mercenary. Separated from his family as an infant during a plot orchestrated by the Cult of Kosmos, Alexios was taken in by the Cult because of his connection with the First Civilization. He was shaped to become a weapon to be used by the Cult, henceforth known by the name Deimos. Eventually, his allegiance to the Cult of Kosmos put him at odds with his sister, who was attempting to dismantle the Cult's influence across Greece, in the midst of the Peloponnesian War, and to reunite their family.

* * *

 **AN: Assassin Creed Odyssey was a really ambitious title given how far back the story goes as well as the choices you as the player can make throughout the campaign. Given the nature of this specific AC title many of you may be wondering if I'll do a Kassandra/Deimos entry, maybe in the future but in all honesty Deimos-Kassandra would basically be a copy-paste of this entry and its official thanks to the novelization of ACO that Kassandra is the defacto protagonist of this AC title. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this entry comment on who you want me add to the list of potential Servants and I'll see you guys in the next entry.**


	81. Entry 80: The Root

Entry 80: The Root

The Swirl of the Root, also known as simply the Root, the Akashic Records, or occasionally Heaven is the metaphysical location within the Nasuverse that acts as the "force" that exists at the top of all theories in every dimension, as well as the source of all events and phenomena in the universe. It is also referred to as the "Outside of the World," as opposed to the World and the Reverse Side of the World. Existing outside of time, it stores and archives information of all possibilities and events, past, present, and future, of the world. It is the place from where all souls, including those of Heroic Spirits recorded on the Throne of Heroes, originate from and to where they return after death.

The ultimate ambition of the Magi is to reach the Root, and many focus their experiments into discovering a path to it. The First Magic and Fifth Magic were the result of reaching the Root, while the Second, Third, and Fourth Magics were meant as a means to reach it. There are various methods used in attempts to reach it, usually involving reaching the pinnacle of a certain concept. There are also methods meant to reach it through manipulating certain systems, such as the Holy Grail War using Heroic Spirits returning to the Grail as a way of making a hole to it. Once a route is used, it is closed for good upon becoming established. If one isn't entered, it can be left until someone does claim it, thus closing it off for good. Seeing the Root, touching it and then managing to understand it will completely erase the meaning of "impossible", granting the magus what some would describe as "the capabilities of God". Needless to say, this is impossible for even the most talented magi.

They are individuals that have discovered paths to the Root or even have connections to it granting them extraordinary abilities, such individuals include:

\- Magicians Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg and Aoko Aozaki respective wielders of the second and fifth magics.

\- Shiki Ryougi, due to her origin being "emptiness" her body is connected to the Root.

\- Manaka Sajyou's body has been connected to the Root even since she was born.

\- Satsuki Kurogiri's Unified Language acts as a door to the Root.

\- The Earth Mother Goddess draws its power from the Root.

The most notable attempts perform by Magi include:

\- Souren Araya attempted to reach the Root by exploiting Shiki's connection to it.

\- Touko Aozaki studied the human body while aiming to recreate the original human body, under the belief that modern human could no longer reach the Root after becoming to diversified genetically.

\- Norikata Emiya wished to accelerate time to observe the end of the universe and the Root that would appear afterwards.

\- Nagato Tohsaka, due to his martial arts background, believed that he could reach the Root by attaining a state of nothingness and enlightenment.

Those who have touched it directly have never returned to the world. Those who have managed to touch it ceased to exist on the spot, as their human souls are either going back to "where they came from", becoming absorbed into the Root, or something similar. The exact details are unknown, so even magi who have left their names in history have refrained from touching it. It is believed that those that end up there "become God" in a sense, so there is no reason for them to come back.

* * *

 **AN: I'm a little surprise that I didn't talk about the Root before as it one of the most defining factors in the Nasuverse. Like stated above characters who are connected to the Root are insanely strong, Manaka specifically not only has learnt every type of magecraft there is, but its stated that if it wasn't for the World as well as the number of magic circuits she possesses she could change reality at a whim, that's how powerful she is. Not to mention that the Servants in first Holy Grail Wars in Fate/Prototype saw powerful and dangerous she was. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this entry, hope you had a wonderful day and I'll see you in the next entry.**


	82. Entry 81: In Brightest Day

Entry 81: In Brightest Day

 **Status**

Name: Hal Jordan

Title: Green Lantern, Specter, Parallax

Eligible Class: Caster, Rider, Avenger, Berserker

Height/Weight: 6'2ft / 186lbs

Origin: DC Comics [Coast City, California]

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: D+

Agility: C+

Luck: B

Endurance: C

Mana: A

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skill**

Mana Burst [Light of Will] [A]

A subspecies of Mana Burst that is only usable to those who possess a Green Lantern Ring.

Indomitable Will [EX]

Sometimes called simply willpower, it is a term used to describe the ability of those who control their impulses and emotions in order to make their choice clear. Servants with this skill have the internal strength to overcome fear and resist mind control.

Military Tactics [B]

Hal Jordan assumed command of the Green Lantern Corps when the Guardians perished at the hands of Sinestro, leading them into a new age.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Green Lantern Ring [Anti-Unit/Army] [A+]

Also known as a Power Ring, it is a piece of jewelry that grants the wearer incredible and incomprehensible powers and abilities by harnessing willpower. This energy is the green light of willpower of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. The ring can create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that is bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. Some of the abilities that a Green Lantern Ring has shown are: Energy Projection, Force Fields, Energy Constructs Creation, Superhuman Strength, Phasing, Flight, among other abilities.

 **Bio**

With the ability to overcome great fear and harness the power of will, test-pilot Hal Jordan was chosen to be the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 inheriting the ring of the dying alien Green Lantern, Abin Sur. He later on went to creating his own power ring from his own will power. Through sheer will power and determination, Hal has established an impressive record of heroism across the galaxy with the help of his fellow Green Lanterns as well as his peers in the Justice League.

* * *

 **AN: Yet another classic DC hero cross from the list, as you guys may have noticed in the titles associated with Hal Jordan, in the comics he became the Specter and was possessed by Parallax. Back when I added Cole McGrath some of you ask me if I was going to do an entry for evil Cole and the answer to that question is yes, I will…eventually. The reason I bring this up is because Hal Jordan qualifies to have multiple entries here, so like evil Cole I will eventually do entries of Hal Jordan that relates to him being the Specter and Parallax. Anyway, hope you guys have had a great and I'll see you in the next entry.**


	83. Entry 82: Get a load of this!

Entry 82: Get a load of this!

 **Status**

Name: Dr. Ivo Robotnik

Title: Dr. Eggman

Eligible Class: Rider, Caster

Height/Weight: 6ft / 282lbs

Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog

Alignment: Neutral Evil

 **Parameters**

Strength: D

Agility: B

Luck: A

Endurance: E

Mana: C

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Skill**

Disengage [A]

The ability to withdraw from the battlefield in the midst of combat or reset the battle conditions.

Single Mindedness [EX]

The ability to immerse oneself in something, exhibiting a superhuman degree of focus. Eggman's obsession with ruling the world has led him to develop technology that can harness the powers of nature and even the divine.

Mass Production [EX]

Is the skill to mass produce items. At this rank Eggman can produce anything that he desires.

Mechanical Improvement [A]

A skill that allows Eggman to improve the overall design of his machines improving them for any giving task.

Expert of Many Specializations [A]

Eggman is a brilliant scientist with an IQ of 300 whose mastery with technology knows no bound. He is skillful engineer and programmer as well as pilot. He is also skillful manipulator and mastermind able to formulate plans that allowed him to conquer most of the world.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Egg Mobile [A~EX] [Support]

The Egg Mobile is a personal transport craft employed by Dr. Eggman in his efforts to conquer the world. It can be fitted with weaponry or even attached to other vehicles to enable the doctor to battle various enemies.

Eggmanland [A+] [Fortress]

An energy refinery designed to resemble an amusement park with lethal attractions created by Dr. Eggman originally to harvest and refine the energies of Dark Gaia. As it is the crystallization of Eggman's ultimate dream and goal it is deployed as a reality marble and can be maintained indefinitely as long as Eggman secures a suitable territory abundant with mana as well an entrance point. Once deployed Eggman can create and deployed his armies of badniks and egg-named vehicles, although he may be limited to what he can create and deployed depending of the source of mana and the master.

 **Bio**

An evil scientist and dictator who seeks to rule over the entire world and turn it into his personal Eggman Empire. With his Egg Army, Badnik Horde, and airships, he is ever persistent in his quest for world domination despite his constant losses at the hands of his most hated enemy Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies, the Freedom Fighters.

* * *

 **AN: Sonic the Hedgehog is one of my favorite gaming series to date, so it was only logical that if I did an entry for Sonic, I would do one for his greatest nemesis. This Eggman is based on the Archie comics which gave us the darkest version of the character and the only version of Eggman in Sonic media, barring Sonic Forces, that successfully conquered the world if only for a while. Eggman's greatest strength is his mind which is reflected on his skills and NPs and Eggmanland can help him create anything including Metal Sonic and the Death Egg but like mentioned above it depends on the contracted master and quality of the laylines.**


	84. Entry 83: There is no spoon

Entry 83: There is no spoon

 **Status**

Name: Thomas A. Anderson

Title: Neo, The One

Eligible Class: Assassin, Archer

Height/Weight: 6ft / unknown

Origin: The Matrix

Alignment: Neutral Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: C+

Agility: C

Luck: B

Endurance: C

Mana: C

Noble Phantasm: C+

 **Skill**

Master of Many Specialization [A]

Thanks to the many combat programs among others provided by the resistance Neo is a master of all forms of martial arts, expert in different kinds of fire arms among other skills.

Battle Continuation [C]

A skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce mortality rate from injury.

Pioneer of the Stars [EX]

The unique skill given to heroes that became turning points in human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized". Neo was responsible for establishing peace between the machines and humanity.

Eye of the Mind (False) [A]

Due to his heighten senses Neo is capable of sensing Servants as well as other anomalies in his surrounding area. He has also possessed a limited form of precognition.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The One: The Path of Neo [EX] [Anti-World]

Also known as the Prime Program it granted Neo the ability to freely manipulate the simulated reality of The Matrix, similar to the authority a system administrator has over a given system manifesting these abilities as superhuman abilities. Such abilities include: telekinesis, flight, superhuman strength and durability, as well as heighten senses among others. When summon in the Holy Grail War this Noble Phantasm is akin to Neo being connected to Akasha.

 **Bio**

Born as Thomas A. Anderson, later taken the name Neo, was a redpill rescued by Morpheus and the crew of the Nebuchadnezzar. Prophesied by The Oracle to be The One, he is set out on a course to free humanity from the Matrix and end the Machine War.

* * *

 **AN: The Matrix is a mix bag some people love it some people hate it, I am among those that love the series despite its shortcomings. Given the nature of Neo's abilities he would be best summoned in the Fate/EXTRA universe due to .PH, outside of it the only justification for his abilities outside an artificial reality would be the grail's influence. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this entry and have great day, until next time.**


	85. Entry 84: Medic!

Entry 84: MEDIC!

 **Status**

Name: Dr. Ludwig

Title: The Medic

Eligible Class: Caster, Berserker

Height/Weight: 6'3ft / 170lb

Origin: Team Fortress 2 [Stuttgart, Germany]

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

 **Parameters**

Strength: D

Agility: D

Luck: C

Endurance: D

Mana: C

Noble Phantasm: C

 **Skill**

Human Anatomy Understanding [A~EX]

A skill that allows one to have a grasp of the inner workings of the human body, like a piece of precision machinery. It has been shown that he is capable of grafting souls to his own although how he accomplished this is unknown.

Unusual Medical Tools [C]

The Medic wields different kinds of medical inspire weapons which he uses against his enemies and heal his allies even from the gravest of wounds.

Unholy Contract [A]

In his life The Medic made a contract with Satan in exchange for his soul, although it is unknown what was the exchange. Despite eventually dying The Medic's soul could not be claimed due to him surgically grafting eight souls to his own. In essence The Medic has nine lives to spare.

 **Noble Phantasm**

ÜberCharge [C+] [Anti-Unit]

A special healing beam from the Medic that can be recognized by its reddish coloration. It grants the subject that is ÜberCharge to be invincible until the ÜberCharge runs out after 8 seconds with the Medi Gun. Depending which secondary weapon he uses [Medi Gun, Kritzkrieg, Quick-Fix, Vaccinator] The Medic is capable of granting his allies different kinds of buffs.

 **Bio**

What he lacks in compassion for the sick, respect for human dignity, and any sort of verifiable formal training in medicine, the Medic more than makes up for with a bottomless supply of giant needles and a trembling enthusiasm for plunging them into exposed flesh. Raised in Stuttgart, Germany during an era when the Hippocratic oath had been downgraded to an optional Hippocratic suggestion, the Medic considers healing a generally unintended side effect of satisfying his own morbid curiosity.

* * *

 **AN: I personally have never played TF2 but like most team based multiplayer games the story is found in cinematic trailers/promos and comics. How the characters are portrayed in both is both funny and, in some cases, disturbing like stated above The Medic sold his soul to the devil in order to, theorize by many, create his Medigun [again, only a theory]. Anyway, hope you guys had great day and remember to comment on which characters you want me to add to The Codex, until next time.**


	86. Entry 85: Guardians of Childhood

Entry 85: Guardians of Childhood

 **Status**

Name: Nicholas St. North

Title: Santa Claus, Father Christmas, Guardian of Wonder, Bandit King [former]

Eligible Class: Rider, Caster, Ruler

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Rise of the Guardians

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: B

Agility: B

Luck: EX

Endurance: B

Mana: A

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skill**

Saint's Gift [EX]

A skill acquired by completely turning into Santa Claus and enriching hearts by giving presents. One of North's most famous monikers, he embodies this title to its fullest once a year.

Power of Wonder [A]

An ability to find the wonder in everything around him which helps him in his creation of toys and inventions. It also boosts his faith in others and resolve and helps him be jolly and a little childish but gives him a unique insight.

Guardian of Wonder [A]

While not delivering presents to all the kids of the world he defends their dreams and wonders. Gains a (+) modifier to all parameters when in the defense of children.

Expert of Many Specializations [A]

North was trained and tutored in magic by Ombric and is capable of combining magic with his inventions which ends with amazing results like the Djinni Robot. He is proficient in many kinds of weapons and was once a treasure hunter. North is also a master craftsman and toymaker, and can create amazing toys, some of them imbued with magical abilities, as well as invent magical tools and objects, like the Globe of Belief in his workshop, his famous reindeer-pulled sleigh, or his Snow globes that become portals to anywhere in the world.

 **Noble Phantasm**

North's Workshop [A] [Fortress]

A gigantic Russian style palace [presumably] located in the North Pole. Once satisfied with the territory he's selected North can establish his workshop allowing him to make use of it not only as a base of operations but were he also stores his famous sleight and his other inventions. Despite its size North's workshop is well hidden once deployed and should enemies actually discover its location its top-notch security would keep them away.

 **Bio**

Nicholas St. North, better known as Santa Claus, is the Guardian of Wonder. A warrior with a heart of gold. Fierce, demanding, and impulsive, everything about him is larger than life. For North, nothing is impossible as long as he believes in it.

* * *

 **AN: Ho ho ho! The greatest time of the year is almost upon us and I thought it would be fitting to add the jolly old man to the ever-increasing list of The Codex. As you may have realized this version of Santa comes from the 2012 3D-animated film Rise of the Guardians. The reason for this is that this interpretation of Santa is kind of a badass and actually has a history before being Santa Claus and Guardian of Wonder as a self-proclaimed Bandit King. Although, that bit of his history comes from the Guardians of Childhood book series, which depicts the origins of the Guardians and what led them to become the people they are. As for his NP, well although the sleigh could be considered such it's not like the case with Iskandar in which he can use it in an effective combat manner, besides his other inventions can be used effectively in combat not to mention that North carries two swords on his person and as mentioned above he's presumably proficient in the use of other weapons and he is a mage. Anyway, enough rambling after this entry I will take a small break in order to spend the holidays with my family but don't worry I'll return with new entries next year. So, for now farewell, hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


	87. Entry 86: A Father's Wrath

Entry 86: A Father's Wrath

 **Status**

Name: Asura

Title: Eight Guardian Generals, The Destructor

Eligible Class: Avenger, Berserker, Foreigner

Height/Weight: 6'6ft / 264lb

Origin: Asura's Wrath

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

 **Parameters**

Strength: A++

Agility: A

Luck: D

Endurance: EX

Mana: A

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Skill**

Battle Continuation [EX]

Even when receiving mortal wounds Asura will continue fighting even as limbless demigod; it is possible that even if killed will come rise up out of pure determination.

Mana Burst [Wrath] [A]

A type of Mana Burst tied to Asura's rage and anger allowing him to enhance his strength, flight, generate [mantra] based arm constructs, and multiple energy based attacks.

Divinity [A]

He achieves this state due to the technological advancements with the utilization of [Mantra] and the prayers of mortals which generates [Mantra]

Berserk [A]

A composite skill of Bravery and Mad Enhancement. Grants the user the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Mantra Reactor [EX] [Anti-Unit Self/World]

A device capable of storing large amounts of [Mantra]; it allows Asura to channel as much power as he needs into it and absorb any amount of energy without the risk of death, and he will no longer turn into his Berserker or Wrath forms because his anger can no longer destroy his body. It allows him to use his power in even stronger ways than ever, increasing his abilities to levels never before seen, even in his most basic transformation.

Vajra Asura: Divine Wrath [A+] [Anti-Army/Fortress]

A form where Asura's arms are coated in a golden metallic armor. Through the [Mantra] activation within his body he is able to metalize his arms through the power of his Wrath [Mantra] and increase their strength, durability and making them more suitable for combat. Asura's mastery of this form is most prominent in the fact that Asura is rarely seen outside of this form. Asura releases powerful energy blasts from his fists and on one occasion created a powerful dome of energy that knocked away his enemies. He also possesses other forms but without the power of his daughter or something similar it would be impossible to reach.

Mithra: Blessings of my beautiful daughter [A] [Anti-Unit Self]

This Noble Phantasm employs the divine powers of Asura's daughter Mithra; despite not being present Mithra will always watch over him and only provide him power if she sees him getting hurt or struggling. With her divine powers Asura is able access several forms which includes: Six-Armed Vajra Asura, Mantra Asura, and Six-Armed Mantra Asura.

Asura the Destructor [EX] [Anti-World]

In this form, he becomes larger than Earth itself, his skin becomes grey-colored and he manifests six arms identical in appearance to those of his Mantra form. His power in this stage is unfathomable and godlike in status, as during his battle with the Mantra God, his blasts destroyed multiple stars and planets and was able to punch a planet at least a hundred times bigger than him to the point where it made a hole and allowed Asura to pass through it. This form grants Asura a colossal augmentation in all of his abilities and overall power.

 **Bio**

A demigod and former member of the Eight Guardian Generals, Asura alongside his brethren fought against the Gohma for countless years until he defeated Gohma Vlitra, causing it to go dormant. He would later be betrayed by the other guardians, framed for the murder of the emperor, with his wife murdered, and daughter taken he would later be killed by Deus in order to execute his plans for The Great Rebirth. Several thousand years later he would emerge from Naraka, a realm of the afterlife, and unleash his wrath on those who made his daughter cry and suffer.

* * *

 **AN: Asura's Wrath is one those games which imitates anime in a good way, good gameplay and a spectacular story discounting that one needed to pay for the DLC to have the final chapters of story it's something that you sit down with a bag of popcorn and enjoy. Anyway, I once imagine a scenario in which there was a three-way fight between Asura, Kratos, and Hulk, in your opinion who would win? Hope you guys had wonderful day in the start of this new year and don't forget to comment on who you want to see next, until next time.**


	88. Entry 87: Red

Entry 87: Red

 **Status**

Name: Ruby Rose

Title: Little Red, Crater Face

Eligible Class: Lancer, Archer

Height/Weight: 5'2ft / unknown

Origin: RWBY

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: D

Agility: A

Luck: B

Endurance: C

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: C

 **Skill**

Mana Burst [Roses] [A]

Ruby is able to dash with unnatural speed in whatever direction she chooses leaving behind a trail of rose petals I her wake.

Eye of the Mind (True) [C]

A heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis in order to predict the opponent's activity and change the current situation.

Silver Eyes [C]

Mystic Eyes belonging to a long lineage of legendary warriors. These eyes grants users' powers fueled by strong desires to preserve life, as preservation is considered an extension of creation, Silver Eyes can only work against Grimm, as they are manifestations of destruction. Although anyone who embody such concept or employed it in theory should be affected by their power. In practice however, Ruby has only shown to able to petrify or disintegrate Grim when she used her powers, whether she possessed more abilities or not is unknown as records of such feats has been lost to time.

Military Tactics [D]

At this rank Ruby is capable of leading a team into battle with great efficiency.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Crescent Rose [C]

A High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe (HCSS) - a hybrid between a scythe and a sniper rifle used by Ruby. Its most notable feature are its three distinct modes which are:

\- Storage Mode: Its most compact form convenient for transportation, stored underneath Ruby's cloak at her waist.

\- Rifle Mode: it takes the form of a medium-length, bolt-action rifle. In this form, the absence of the scythe makes for more effective use of the rifle component.

\- Scythe Mode: its most expanded form, where it fully extends into the form of a scythe, allowing it to be used as a mid-to-close-range bladed melee weapon. This form also doubles as a long-barrel sniper rifle for long-range shots without giving up the melee capabilities of the scythe. If needed, the bottom of the shaft can unfold to add more cutting power in a close-quarters fight.

In melee combat, Ruby can fire a shot immediately before a swing, using the recoil to increase the force and speed of her attack. She can also embed the scythe's blade into the ground to prevent the weapon's recoil from throwing off her aim with the sniper rifle component, allowing for rapid, accurate shots. The scythe also has a small, hook-like, double-pronged, jagged blade at the bottom of the shaft. Ruby can unfold the scythe, allowing for both the normal blade and the two prongs to slice enemies at the same time for more power. In this form the muzzle is also rotated 90 degrees which enables the recoil to rotate Ruby instead of launching her forward increasing the slicing power drastically. The scythe can also be thrown in such a way that it returns to the user. She can also use the Crescent Rose's recoil in conjunction with her semblance to allow her to change directions mid-flight.

 **Bio**

A former student of Signal and Beacon Academies, wielder of the legendary Silver Eyes, and leader of team RWBY. A charismatic weapon maniac, she was the youngest student to be admitted to Beacon Academy where she honed, he skills as a huntress before its fall and battled against the many threats of Remnant alongside her friends.

* * *

 **AN: I'll keep this short, I have not watch the RWBY series except for a few clips and RWBY Chibi, so forgive me if I let any important details out, since Volume 6 is out I'm going to start watching it so any future RWBY entries can be written as efficiently as possible. Anyway, until next time, Warden signing out.**


	89. Entry 88: Lonesome Road

Entry 88: Lonesome Road

 **Status**

Name: Unknown

Title: The Courier

Eligible Class: Archer, Gunner, Assassin

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Fallout [New Vegas]

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

 **Parameters**

Strength: C

Agility: D

Luck: A

Endurance: D

Mana: C

Noble Phantasm: C

 **Skill**

Battle Continuation [A]

As long as The Courier does not receive a death blow, he can continue fighting on due to the many stimpaks they can use.

Expert in Many Specializations [A]

Being a courier in the Mojave Desert the necessity to learn as many skills as possible is needed in order to survive from hacking to cooking food from radioactive beast.

Eye of the Mind (True) [B]

A heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. The Mojave Desert is a dangerous place to traverse between raiders, malfunctioning robots, and mutated creatures The Courier experiences has allow him to be aware of their soundings.

Presence Detection [D]

With the use of the Pip Boy The Courier is capable detecting enemies from certain distances.

Self-Modification [E]

The Courier becomes a cyborg after their visit to Big MT. Their brain, heart, and spine have been removed and replaced by high-tech artificial mock-ups of the organs adding durability to the Courier.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Pip Boy: Wastelander Best Friend [C]

The Pip-Boy 3000 was a pre-War electronic Personal Information Processor [PIP] manufactured by RobCo Industries and acts as a database for The Courier's personal information and inventory, as well as generating the heads-up display.

 **Bio**

The Courier's name has been lost to time, even their gender is unknown. What is known about The Courier is that they spent the majority of their time working as a courier, eventually they were hired by the Mojave Express and were task with a job to deliver a strange package to the New Vegas Strip. They would be intercepted by Benny and his package stolen, prompting The Courier to uncover the mysteries about the package, all the while encountering many dangers and conspiracies throughout the wasteland.

* * *

 **AN: The Courier has been a long requested and finally I have gotten around to introducing them here. Given the nature of the characters similarity to their predecessor in that you as player can customize them their history needs to be vague, skill set and stats may vary, and most importantly the weapon choices are different as well. In terms of NP although FO: NV has many unique weapons that many may be saying why doesn't The Courier qualify for Saber, well as a post-apocalyptic game guns are the norm and preferred weapons in the game. The only time I have ever use melee weapons in a Fallout game was when I started without a gun or when I run out of ammo. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this entry, comment on which character you wish see added and until then I will see guys in the next entry.**


	90. Entry 89: The one that stands above all

Entry 89: The one that stands above all

 **Status**

Name: Escanor

Title: Lion Sin of Pride, Master of the Sun, The One, Cursed Child

Eligible Class: Berserker, Lancer

Height/Weight: 10'8ft / 785lbs

Origin: Seven Deadly Sins

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: C

Luck: B

Endurance: EX

Mana: A

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skill**

Sunshine [EX]

An ability created by the Supreme Deity; he gains power by day and weakens by night.

Numeral of the One [EX]

A condition unique to Lord Escanor's existence; during noon, when his power is at its peak for one minute, he becomes the manifestation of power itself and his body dwarf normal people. In this form, he is said to be invincible.

Mana Burst [Flame]

A version of Mana Burst that infuses weapons with magical energy that imparts a flame effect.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Sacred Treasure: Divine Axe Rhitta [A+] [Anti-Army]

A giant ornamental axe with a blade shaped like a crescent moon, bestowed upon to Lord Escanor. Rhitta's special ability is to completely absorb and store the enormous amount of heat Escanor radiates from his body during the day. This allows him to release the heat on command and with precision instead of simply burning away everything in his vicinity. By saying the command "Sacred Treasure Release", Escanor can release all the power he has stored in Rhitta in an instant.

 **Bio**

Escanor was the Lion's Sin of Pride of the Seven Deadly Sins. He was renowned for gaining immense power during the day and gradually becoming weaker with the setting of the sun, leaving him frail and submissive at night. His Sacred Treasure is the Divine Axe, Rhitta. His inherent power is named Sunshine.

* * *

 **AN: And here you have it folks, Lord Escanor from the Seven Deadly Sins. Now to get to the main problem with him and that is the Sunshine, like mention above and those who have watch the anime that ability makes him the most powerful character in the series reaching the apex of his power at noon while getting weaker as night progresses. What I'm getting with this is that in a "normal" Holy Grail War which are conducted at night Escanor would be useless due to him being in his "dorky" form, unless of course he would be summoned in the Moon Cell HGW and even then, that presents its own problems due to its many different stages. So as a compromise Escanor may remain in his buff-out form but would still be subjected to the effects of Sunshine. So, with that said hope you guys have had a wonderful day and I'll see you in the next entry.**


	91. Entry 90: Fuyuki Holy Grail War

Entry 90: Fuyuki Holy Grail War

Previously mentioned the Holy Grail War was conceived by the Einzbern, Makiri, and Tohsaka families in an effort to regain the Third Magic and create a gate to Akasha respectively utilizing Servants as a sacrifice to do so. Records found has stated that the Heavens Feel ritual or better now known as the Holy Grail War took place in Fuyuki, Japan. There has been a total of five Holy Grail Wars that have taken place in Fuyuki, although records don't go into much detail concerning some of them as many of those involved with the war were either dead or remained anonymous. The following provides an insight into the events of each Holy Grail War.

 **First Holy Grail War**

The first war took place around the 1800's, but in actuality was not even named as such as it was only meant to be a ritual in order for the families to reach Akasha. It took ten years from its establishment in order to gather the necessary energy for the families' use, but they realize that only one of them could utilize it. Though the three families had the same goal each of them had their own opinion in order to reach it and thus the three families broke their alliance and instead agreed to proceed with the system and means to create the grail, becoming enemies once it was summoned. Because the ritual required seven Heroic Spirits to complete it the families brought in four outside magi with the notion that they had succeeded in manifesting the Grail. In the end it was referred to as a "small quarrel of sort" due to the conflicting opinions and interests and the ritual was ended before its completion. The evocation site of the grail was held at Ryuudou temple on Mount Enzou.

 **Second Holy Grail War**

The second war took place around the 1860's and it is during this time that the ritual was formally named the Holy Grail War. This conflict was considered as a learning experience due to the fact that many of the ritual's shortcomings were presented as the lack of rules put in place developed the ritual into a murder spree in which nobody survived. There was no victor and the three families took it as a lesson to create more precise rules such as bringing a third party, the Church, in order to oversee the war. The evocation site of the grail was held at Tohsaka Mansion.

Third Holy Grail War

The third war took place around the 1930's, held on the eve of World War II. Besides the three founding families participating in the war the Edelfelts also participated, what makes this special is that the Edelfelts had two masters, each with the same Saber-class Servant due to their unique Sorcery Trait. It also introduced a new class to the war known as Avenger; due to the Einzberns tired of losing out on reclaiming their lost Third Magic they subverted the usual system in an attempt to summon the Zoroastrian god, Angra Mainyu. This new Avenger-class replaced the Berserker-class in the war, but the Servant was weak and didn't possesses any abilities. During the course of the War, there were battles over the Lesser Grail with the Imperial Army and the Nazis as well, and the fighting unfolded in the Imperial Capital. Avenger lost early during the conflict against one of the Edelfelts sisters' Saber and would proceed to the final stages of the war.

They were ultimately defeated by the Tohsaka, what became of them is a mystery as the youngest's fate remains unknown and the older sister left the country never to be seen again. During the conflict the Lesser Grail was destroyed before a victor could be decided, thus making the ritual meaningless and failed. A meeting was held in order to appoint the overseer for the next war in which a then young Risei Kotomine was appointed to. The evocation site of the grail was set to be at the Fuyuki Church. Despite the failure of the ritual as a consequence of Avenger, Angra Mainyu, being absorbed into the Holy Grail it caused it to be corrupted. This corruption would lead to the grail summoning beings other than "true" Heroic Spirits to be summoned in later Holy Grail Wars.

 **Fourth Holy Grail War**

The fourth war took place in the year 1994 and was supervised by Risei Kotomine. Due to the corruption caused by Angra Mainyu it allowed for the summoning of improper Servants such as Gilles de Rais. The destruction of the Lesser Grail in the previous wars also force the head of the Einzberns to develop it inside a homunculus, which led to the creation of Irisviel von Einzbern. While the Holy Grail manifested, Kiritsugu Emiya, realizing that it could not grant his wish, effectively betrayed his Einzbern patrons by destroying it. The contents of it spilling out caused a large conflagration that killed five hundred people and destroyed 134 buildings. The only survivors of the participants were Kiritsugu, Kirei Kotomine, and Waver Velvet. Gilgamesh, through being incarnated by the mud of Angra Mainyu, also managed to still exist in the world. Due to the inconclusive termination of the War, the Grail's failure to grant a wish to the selected victor, Kiritsugu, and the victor's subsequent destruction of the Grail, it resulted in the premature occurrence of the subsequent Fifth Holy Grail War only ten years later. The following is a confirmed list of the participants of the Fourth Holy Grail War and their fates.

Kiritsugu Emiya: the infamous Magus Killer who was contracted by the Einzbern to be their representative. He was single-handedly responsible for the deaths of most of the masters in the war and was the last master remaining to claim the grail. Though he would order his Servant to destroy said grail when he discovered that using it would cause the potential extinction of mankind. Though he survived the war he would die several years later due to being cursed by Angra Mainyu. He was the master of Saber.

Saber: the servant of the sword, the King of Knights, Artoria Pendragon. She along with Archer were the last remaining Servants until she was forced to destroy the Lesser Grail sending her back to hills of Camlann to wait for another opportunity to fight for the grail.

Tokiomi Tohsaka: the head of the Tohsaka family; he mentored Kirei in the ways of magecraft and conspired with Risei Kotomine in order to prevent any "unworthy" masters from obtaining the grail. He was betrayed by Kirei Kotomine and stab in the back with an Azoth Sword. He was the master of Archer.

Archer: the servant of the bow, the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. He along with Saber were the last remaining Servants until Saber destroyed the Lesser Grail and was drenched in its pollution. This granted him a physical body and decided to follow Kirei Kotomine who provided him energy drained from children orphaned by the fire.

Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald: a nobleman and renowned magus from the Mages Association. He along with his fiancée Sola-Ui met their end at the hands of the Magus Killer's cold calculated plan. He was the master of Lancer while his fiancée provided the energy for Lancer's materialization.

Lancer: the servant of the lance, Diarmuid of the Love Spot, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. He and Saber were the first Servants to engage in battle and developed a respect for his fellow knight. He would meet his end in his final battle against Saber when Kiritsugu forced Kayneth El-Melloi to use his command spells to force him to commit suicide.

Waver Velvet: third generation of the Velvet family line. Humiliated by Kayneth El-Melloi due to his blatant disregard to his revolutionary ideas he stole a relic meant for his use in the upcoming Holy Grail War and became a master. With the help of his Servant he grew up as a better person and even pledge his loyalty to his Servant, becoming his retainer and would return to the Mages Association much wiser and later inherent the title of Lord El-Melloi II. He was the master of Rider.

Rider: the servant of the mount, the King of Conquerors, Iskandar. He spent most of his time learning what the current times could offer him and trying to recruit the other Servants. He met his end at the hands of Archer's Ea.

Kirei Kotomine: the son of Risei Kotomine, former Church Executor, and pupil to Tokiomi Tohsaka. He was in league with his father and mentor in order to prevent any "unworthy" master from obtaining he Holy Grail even to the point that he faked his Servant's death in order to better use his Servant as a spy. Under the manipulations of Archer, he killed Tokiomi Tohsaka and proceeded to battle against Kiritsugu before falling by his hand. He would survive due to the pollution of the Holy Grail. He was the master of Assassin.

Assassin: the servant of shadows, Hassan-i-Sabbah of the Hundred Faces. The last to bear the name Hassan they sacrificed one of their personas against Archer in order to remain inconspicuous and act as a spy network for their master. They met their end against Rider when he deployed his Noble Phantasm against them.

Kariya Matou: the younger brother of Byakuya Matou and the only member of the Matou capable of performing magecraft naturally. He abandoned the family after discovering Zouken's plan only returning and agreeing to participate in the war due to his plan concerning Sakura Matou. He died due to the crest worms inside his body and his body was devoured by the ones in the lower levels of the manor while attempting to rescue Sakura. He was the master of Berserker.

Berserker: the servant of madness, the Knight of the Lake, Lancelot. He was responsible for the kidnapping of the of Irisviel von Einzbern and would meet his end at the hands of Saber.

Ryuunosuke Uryuu: a non-magus and psychopath, he along with his Servant went on a murder spree, killing many children which led to the masters to band together in order to eliminate them. He was killed at the hands of Kiritsugu Emiya during the battle. He was the master of Caster.

Caster: the servant of magic, Bluebeard, Gilles de Rais. An abnormal Servant summoned due to the corruption of the Holy Grail he along with his master went on a killing spree until they were confronted by the other Servants and was dispatch by Saber's Noble Phantasm.

 **Fifth Holy Grail War**

The fifth war took place in the year 2004 and was "supervised" by Kirei Kotomine. Due to the fluctuations in space-time it is unknown how events progress from a certain point or who even who won the conflict. What it is confirmed is that the grail manifested and was destroyed and presumably later on the system was taken down ending the Fuyuki Holy Grail War. The following is a confirmed list of the participants of the Fifth Holy Grail War and their fates.

Shirou Emiya: a survivor of the fire that took place ten years prior and was adopted by Kiritsugu Emiya. He became involved in the war when he witnesses the battle between Archer and Lancer and was stab by the latter. He was saved by Rin Tohsaka and was chased down by Lancer and fought against him until he accidently summoned his Servant officially becoming a master in the Fifth Holy Grail War. He would then ally himself with Rin Tohsaka to battle against the other masters. It is confirmed that he survived the war but no information regarding him beyond that can be confirmed. He was the master of Saber.

Saber: the servant of the sword, the King of Knights, Artoria Pendragon. Summoned once again to the Holy Grail War by Shirou she swore to be his sword in conflict ahead. It is unconfirmed of what became of her, though it can be speculated that she disappeared once the Holy Grail was destroyed.

Rin Tohsaka: an Average One among the magi and current head of the Tohsaka family. Orphaned after the death of her parents she became the Second Owner of Fuyuki and was under the "care" of her guardian, Kirei Kotomine. She became a participant of the Holy Grail War and while patrolling encountered Lancer, during the ensuing fight Shirou Emiya discovered them and was mortally wounded. She would save him and later check up on him and discover him to be a master and would join forces with him to combat the other masters in the war. It is confirmed that she survived the war but no information regarding her beyond that can be confirmed. She was the master of Archer.

Archer: the servant of the bow, the Counter Guardian, EMIYA. A potential future version of Shirou Emiya summoned by Rin Tohsaka. Due to Rin's botch summoning his memories was scrambled but his motivations were to kill his younger self in order to create a paradox. It is unconfirmed what become of him during the conflict only that he disappeared once the grail was destroyed.

Bazett Fraga McRemitz: descendant of the ancient Fraga clan, she became the Mages' Association representative for the Holy Grail War. She would meet her end at the hands of the overseer of the war Kirei Kotomine and her Servant would be stolen.

Lancer: the servant of the lance, the Child of Light, Cú Chulainn. Originally, he was summoned by Bazett Fraga McRemitz but after her death at the hands of Kirei Kotomine and the subsequent theft of her command seals forced him into service to the man. Much to his chagrin he was used for most of the war as a spy for Kotomine. It is unconfirmed what become of him during the conflict only that he disappeared once the grail was destroyed.

Shinji Matou: last of Matou line and an overall scumbag. Born without any capacity to perform mysteries Zouken adopted Sakura into the family causing Shinji to develop an extreme case of inferiority complex. When the Holy Grail War began it was actually Sakura that was chosen as a master but due to her not wanting to hurt anybody she passed on her Servant to Shinji. Of course, due to his own inaptitude almost immediately he was forced to order his Servant to feed on civilians to maintained mana reserves up, this eventually put him into conflict against both Shirou and Rin. His ultimate fate is unknown, and he was the fake master of Rider.

Sakura Matou: formerly Tohsaka, she was adopted by the Matou due to her sister being the one chosen to inherent the family's Magic Crest and because her father believed that her talents would be nurtured with them. When the Holy Grail War began, she was chosen as a master but due to her not wanting to hurt anybody she passed on her Servant to Shinji. What she did during the war is shrouded in mystery, the only thing that is confirmed is that she survived the war. She was the true master of Rider.

Rider: the servant of the mount, the Bewitching Black Serpent, Medusa. She was originally summoned by Sakura but due to her unwillingness to fight she was passed on to Shinji. Due to his lack of talent as a master she was forced to feed on civilians to maintain her mana reserves, something that eventually led to conflict against both Rin and Shirou. What became of her is unknown.

Illyasviel von Einzbern: the ultimate homunculus, daughter to Irisviel von Einzbern and Kiritsugu Emiya, and adopted sister to Shirou Emiya. She was modified by the Einzberns so that 70% of her body was composed of Magic Circuits making her the strongest master in the war. Due to believing that Kiritsugu abandoned her for Shirou she spent the majority of the war trying to kill her adopted brother until her Servant was ultimately defeated. It is unknown what became of her after her Servant was defeated. She was the master of Berserker.

Berserker: the servant of madness, the Raging Destroyer, Heracles. Also known as Greece's greatest hero, he was summoned by Illya several months before the start of the war and represented the greatest threat to the other participants of the war until he was defeated.

Atrum Galliasta: a magus from a, back then, recently establish magus family in the Mages Association. He summoned Caster as his Servant one month before the start of the war but due to his incompetence, mistrust, and mistreatment of Caster she tricked him into wasting his Command Spells and then proceeded to kill him with Rule Breaker.

Souichirou Kuzuki: an assassin and teacher at Homurahara Academy who lived at Ryuudou Temple. One night he found Caster and brought her to the temple; he became her master but due to him not being interested in the Holy Grail War he acts mainly according to Caster's will. Despite his skills and Caster's magic he would perish in the war.

Caster: the servant of magic, the Witch of Betrayal, Medea. When she killed her first master, she was found by Souichirou Kuzuki an brought to Ryuudou Temple where she established her workshop and circumvented the system in order to summon Assassin as her Servant. She perished during the conflict along with her master.

Assassin: the [fake] servant of shadows, the Nameless Samurai, Sasaki Kojirou. More a wraith than a Heroic Spirit due to his origin he was summoned by Medea as her Servant and was reduced to a glorified guard, protecting the front entrance to Ryuudou Temple due to Caster unable to provide him with mana. Like Caster he too would perish during the conflict.

Zouken Matou: real name Zolgen Makiri, he was one of the founders of the Holy Grail War and was responsible in the creation of the Command Spells. Though not confirmed, one possibility suggest that he may have participated in the war given his knowledge and Caster's meddling. His fate in the Holy Grail War is unknown and was potentially the master of True Assassin.

True Assassin: the [true] servant of shadows, the Cursed Hand, Hassan-i-Sabbah. He was potentially summoned by Zouken Matou due Caster's meddling with the system. Whether he actually appeared during the Holy Grail War or not like most of the other Servants he was either defeated or disappeared when the Grail was destroyed.

* * *

 **AN:** I'll keep it short, as many of you know do to the fact that Fate/Stay Night and EXTRA possess multiple routes they do not possess a cannon route but an open story where we as the fan base can determine how the story progress and ends, contrary to Fate/Zero where it has a definitive beginning and end. Thus, the reason I wrote the last section is kept relatively vague although at this point every one of us knows what happens in most of these routes. Anyway, to leave it here, one question for all of you: Which is the most dangerous iteration of the Holy Grail War and why?


	92. Entry 91: More than meets the eye

Entry 91: More than meets the eye

 **Status**

Name: Optimus Prime

Title: Leader of the Autobots, Orion Pax, Prime

Eligible Class: Rider, Saber

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Transformers

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: C

Luck: D

Endurance: A

Mana: E

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Skill**

Military Tactics [A+]

Optimus Prime has led the Autobots against the Decepticons on Cybertron and across the cosmos for eons making him an extremely experienced field commander.

Cybertronian Constitution [C]

Due to their unique cybernetic biology Cybertronians in general are capable of transforming their bodies either with weapons intergraded in their being or assuming a vehicle form provided that is proportionate to their size. They can also integrate with the local network allowing them to adapt to different cultures and are even capable of combining with other Cybertronians.

Charisma [A]

Despite appearing stoic most of the time Optimus' mere presence is often enough to boost the morale of his allies.

Guardian Knight [A]

"Freedom is the right of all sentients beings"- Optimus Prime; Optimus will always strife to protect the innocent from evil even at the cost of his own life. Should an innocent life be threatened Optimus' Strength and Endurance gains a [+] modifier.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Matrix of Leadership: The Light of the Darkest Hour [EX] [Anti-Unit Self]

An artifact of great power traditionally carried by the leader of the Autobots. This artifact carries a small portion of Primus' essence along with the collective wisdom of the previous Primes that once wielded it. In his darkest hour Optimus gains access to the power of the Matrix granting him great power and wisdom. Should he fall the master can use the Matrix in order to revive him, but this process must proceed without interruption and can only be done once.

Star Saber: The Sword of the Primes [A] [Anti-Unit]

One of the most powerful ancient Cybertronian weapons and is said to hold the power of the Matrix of Leadership itself. It was designed and built by Solus Prime using her Forge. Its immense power is so great that it can slice a huge boulder in two and fire energy waves at long-range targets. This Noble Phantasm is available to Optimus if summoned as Saber.

One shall stand… One shall fall [C] [Anti-Unit]

This Noble Phantasm enacts a similar effect as Ath nGabla. Should an opponent be perceived by Optimus as a massive threat he will confront his opponent and speak the Aria forcing both combatants to fight until one is left standing.

 **Bio**

Born as Orion Pax, the Cybertronian who would eventually be known as Optimus Prime would rise slowly but surely to fame, first as a law officer unafraid to stand up for justice, then as a great and powerful military leader who held the line against Megatron's Decepticons on Cybertron and across the galaxy. As the first legitimate Prime in many ages, heir to the Matrix of Leadership, Optimus Prime was revered by many and reviled by some, but always possessed a powerful presence, in or out of battle.

* * *

 **AN: Transformers is one of those franchises that no matter how old you get you can still talk about with your friends at great length and despite the road bumps the series has had in some media it's still a cult classic. Because of this Optimus in particular has had a dozen or so iterations so I decided to base him of his G1 incarnation with pinch of Prime in it to give a least some variety when searching for his potential NPs. Anyway, the question of the day is this: What was your favorite Transformers series?**


	93. Entry 92: The Witcher

Entry 92: The Witcher

 **Status**

Name: Geralt of Rivia

Title: White Wolf, Gwynbleidd, White One, Butcher of Blaviken, Ravix of Fourhorn

Eligible Class: Saber, Caster

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: The Witcher

Alignment: True Neutral

 **Parameters**

Strength: C

Agility: B

Luck: A

Endurance: C

Mana: D

Noble Phantasm: C

 **Skill**

Signs [C]

Simple spells used by the witchers usually against monsters, though they can have non-combat applications. The effects of the signs may vary are executed through arranging fingers in specific ways or applying them to surfaces.

Witcher [A]

Witchers undergo extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster slayer for hire. This grants them superhuman abilities, resistance to diseases, accelerated healing, and an incredible lifespan.

Battle Continuation [A]

A skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce mortality rate from injury.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Steel for Humans, Silver for Monsters [C] [Anti-Unit]

Geralt was known to carried two swords during his missions one dedicated for humans, the other one for monsters. He possesses a multiple of blades with varying degrees of effects.

Wolf Medallion of the Witcher [D]

A witcher medallion is a silver symbol of the witchers' profession. Each one is shaped to represent the school a witcher comes from. It is sensitive to magic, vibrating and tugging on its chain when spells are being cast or magical beings are present.

 **Bio**

He was known as a witcher, a magically-enhanced mutant who slays monsters for a price, and the adopted father of Ciri. Despite the fact that witchers have a reputation for being heartless and the mutations are meant to kill emotions, Geralt still has a conscience and generally helps others because it's the right thing rather than to get paid, though he rarely goes out of his way to admit this.

* * *

 **AN: Not much to say about this one, Geralt is an awesome character belonging to a series that I should probably play sometime. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this entry and had a great day, until next time.**


	94. Entry 93: He is Lighting

Entry 93: He is Lighting. The rain transformed

Name: Jack

Title: Raiden, Jack the Ripper, Snake, White Devil, Mr. Lightning Bolt

Eligible Class: Saber, Assassin, Berserker

Height/Weight: 5'10ft / unknown

Origin: Metal Gear

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: A

Luck: C

Endurance: EX

Mana: C

Noble Phantasm: B

 **Skill**

Battle Continuation [A]

As a cyborg Raiden can survive pretty much anything short of a beheading.

Self-Modification [A]

As a cyborg Raiden's body needs to be given maintenance and can be upgraded.

Tool of Trade [C]

As a soldier Raiden is versatile in the use of numerous weapons as well the use of unorthodox items such as the card board box.

Mental Disorder [E~B]

A skill that denotes one's mind that has fallen ill. Given his past a child soldier among other experiences has caused Raiden to developed a split personality known as Jack the Ripper although he has shown signs that he can willingly enter in this state of mind if needed.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Blade of the Minuano: HF Murasama [A] [Anti-Unit]

A Murasama blade dating back to the 16th century modified into a VT7 High Frequency Blade, reinforcing the already high-quality into a blade capable of weakening molecular bonds and cutting through anything. Raiden inherent the blade from Samuel "Jetstream Rodrigues after their final battle.

Man's best friend: Blade Wolf [C] [Anti-Unit]

A quadrupedal robot in the image of a wolf, Blade Wolf is armed with a chainsaw, spring-loaded HF knives, a railgun, and extendable claws. He can act independently from Raiden and assist him in other tasks. Should he be destroyed he can be rebuilt by spending a certain amount of mana.

 **Bio**

Raiden, real name Jack, also known as Jack the Ripper, White Devil, and Snake, was a Liberian-American mercenary and former special forces soldier. Previously a child soldier under Solidus Snake, Raiden was later selected by the Patriots to test the S3 Plan at the Big Shell, as a new recruit to the reformed FOXHOUND unit. He later worked alongside the Paradise Lost Army in their anti-Patriot activities but was captured and forced to undergo heavy cybernetic experimentation. After successfully escaping, Raiden went on to assist Solid Snake during the Guns of the Patriots Incident.

* * *

 **AN: Raiden went from an edgy wimp that nobody liked to a sword-wielding badass ninja, it shows that given the time and opportunity characters like him can reach greatness. Now, for the question of the day: If you found yourself in the Metal Gear universe who would like to work with? Alternatively, in what position would you like to be in this universe [spy, cyborg, mastermind, etc.]?**


	95. Entry 94: The Fibers of Life

Entry 94: The Fibers of Life

Name: Ryūko Matoi

Title: N/A

Eligible Class: Saber, Berserker

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Kill la Kill

Alignment: Chaotic Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: A

Luck: C

Endurance: A+

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skill**

Battle Continuation [EX]

Due to her nature as a hybrid even if she gets her heart ripped out of her chest it will stitch itself back together.

Life Fiber Hybrid [A]

Due to being infused with the life fibers it grants Ryūko synchronization with the life fibers, resilience and superhuman healing.

Self-Modification [C]

With the use of her Kamui Ryūko is capable of transforming into different forms during battle, even assuming a berserker form that transforms her into a green-skinned, jagged toothed creature.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Kamui Senketsu: God Robes of Fresh Blood [A] [Anti-Unit]

As a Kamui, when fed with blood, Senketsu has the ability to change into very revealing armor that grants Ryūko immense power.

Katatachi Basami: The Scissor Blades [C] [Anti-Unit]

Also known as the Rending Scissors when combined, are a giant pair of scissors developed by Isshin Matoi specifically for severing Life Fibers.

Kamui Junketsu: God Robes of Purity [A] [Anti-Unit]

As a Kamui, Junketsu is near-identical to Senketsu in terms of capabilities and grants its wearer incredible power when it is given blood. When used by someone with no shame over their appearance, Junketsu can undergo Life Fiber Override to reach its true form. As she was forced to wear it and its personality is more bloodthirsty than that of Senketsu it's doubtful that Ryūko will willingly wear it.

 **Bio**

She transferred to Honnōji Academy searching for the twin of her red Scissor Blade and the person who used it to murder her father. It was later revealed that she had supposedly died after a failed experiment to fuse her with Life Fibers. She was the younger daughter of Ragyō Kiryūin and sister of Satsuki Kiryūin.

* * *

 **AN: I think I said this several dozen times already, but every time that I research these characters they're from either obscure anime that I have never heard before or ones that I have heard but never got to watch and its seems that I have been missing out on some good series, need to rectify that. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the entry.**


	96. Entry 95: Symphony of the Night

Entry 95: Symphony of the Night

Name: Trevor Belmont

Title: Alucard

Eligible Class: Saber, Caster, Assassin

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Castlevania

Alignment: Neutral Good

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: A

Luck: D

Endurance: A

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skill**

Monstrous Strength [A]

A skill that temporarily grants a rank-up to one's strength parameter for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill. This skill is borne from the holder's nature as a monster or Demonic Beast.

Self-Modification [A]

Alucard is capable of transforming into different kinds of forms utilizing his vampiric powers.

Magecraft [B]

Alucard is capable of utilizing light magecraft to heal wounds in combat and dark magecraft to enhance his weapons damage as well incorporate his other vampiric powers.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Fragmented Legacy: Crissaegrim [A] [Anti-Unit]

A sword forged by Alucard utilizing fragments from three powerful weapons: The Vampire Killer, the cursed rapier Glaciem, and the demonic flame blade Igneas. The stake of the Vampire Killer used in its forging allowed Alucard to seal his father and presumably other beings of his caliber into deep sleeps that could last until the sword was removed and left them without complete memory and their power fractured, though it was not powerful enough to truly strike down Dracula as it was only made from a piece of the true Vampire Killer.

The Glaciem fragments forged into the blade gave it icy properties to the blade and Alucard's own attacks, allowing him to not only temporarily freeze his enemies but drain their life force, though it sacrifices striking power for enhanced speed.

The Igneas fragments used in the blade's forging embody it with powerful flames that enhance the sword's striking power, allowing it to shatter or overheat armor, while imbuing flames into Alucard's attack, though these bonuses are weighed down by the fact the blade becomes much heavier and slower.

Blade of the Deceiver: Masamune [A] [Anti-unit]

A blade said to have been forged from metals extracted from the Abyss. This blade used to belong to Zobek's lieutenant and was taken by Alucard along with his armor in order to pose as him. The sword can cut through dimensions allowing for teleportation and several different attacks including duplicating himself.

 **Bio**

The son of Gabriel Belmont and Marie Belmont, Trevor Belmont was raised by the Brotherhood of Light when it was foreshadowed that his father would become the Lord of Shadows. Later in life he would confront his father, now Dracula, and fall by his hand turned into a vampire in an effort to save him and was renamed Alucard. Years later he would aid his own son in defeating Dracula only to later on team up with him in order to finally defeat the evils that had plagued them both.

* * *

 **AN: Just so nobody gets confused since there has been more than one variation of the character, this Alucard as stated above is Trevor Belmont from the Lord of Shadows series and in my opinion of the best version. Although the Netflix version of him wasn't bad either, man I hope they released a second season. Anyway, keep frosty and until the next entry.**


	97. Entry 96: Judgement Day

Entry 96: Judgement Day

Name: N/A

Title: T-800

Eligible Class: Assassin, Alter Ego

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Terminator

Alignment: Lawful Evil

 **Parameters**

Strength: D

Agility: D

Luck: D

Endurance: E

Mana: E

Noble Phantasm: D

 **Skill**

Expert of Many Specialization [EX]

As a terminator it has been given information on how to perform different kinds of skills, from the mundane to combat in order to infiltrate and assassinate targets.

Self-Upheaval [C]

The T-800 is capable evolving the more it interacts with the world, theoretically it can become its own person but given its nature as a machine built for infiltration and assassination this is unlikely.

Self-Modification [E]

As a cybernetic organism with living tissue the T-800 can vary in appearance; only through the use of its Noble Phantasm can the T-800 change its appearance or repair itself.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Cyberdyne Systems Model 101 Series 800 Terminator [C] [Anti-Unit Self]

This Noble Phantasm is activated the moment that the T-800 is summoned; the master is capable of, with the use of mana, repair the T-800 if damage or outright change its appearance. Should the T-800 be destroyed as long as the master retains their command seals a new Terminator will take its place along with the combat data up until its destruction allowing it to adapt.

 **Bio**

The T-800 Terminator was Skynet's first cybernetic organism, with living tissue over a hyper alloy endoskeleton. This made it Skynet's first successful Infiltrator unit, capable of infiltrating the Resistance.

* * *

 **AN: The Terminator was one of my favorite post-apocalyptic movies growing up and with someone like Arnold Schwarzenegger taking the role of a badass killer robot it's no wonder the franchise was so successful. Now for the question of the day: What was your favorite scene in the Terminator franchise?**


	98. Entry 97: To be the very best

Entry 97: To be the very best

Name: Red

Title: Pokémon Champion

Eligible Class: Rider

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Pokémon

Alignment: True Neutral

 **Parameters**

Strength: E

Agility: D

Luck: A

Endurance: D

Mana: D

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skill**

Animal Dialogue [A]

The communication of intention with animals that do not speak a 'language of words'. Red's bond with his Pokémon allows for understanding between them despite the language barrier.

Collector [EX]

In order to complete Professor Oak's Pokédex Red travel across the entire region of Kanto capturing every single Pokémon as well as obtaining every gym badge as well as the title of Pokémon Champion.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Champion: "Like no one ever was" [A] [Anti-Unit]

This Noble Phantasm is the very embodiment of Red's legend as a Pokémon Champion and as such he has access to all of the Pokémon he has ever capture.

 **Bio**

Hailing from Pallet Town in the Kanto region Red embarked on his journey to challenge the Indigo Plateau defeating the gym leaders and scores of trainers including the criminal organization Team Rocket in order to become the Pokémon Champion.

* * *

 **AN: With the announcement of Pokémon Sword and Shield it was only obvious that I would do an entry for the series and who better to represent the franchise than the OG Pokémon Master Red. Despite not following the franchise anymore the series will forever be one of the main reasons that I got into gaming as well as watching anime. So, the question I present to you guys is this: which is your favorite Pokémon?**


	99. Entry 98: Megalovenia

Entry 98: Megalovenia

Name: Sans

Title: Royal Judge, Lazy Bones, Sansy

Eligible Class: Caster, Berserker, Avenger

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Undertale

Alignment: True Neutral

 **Parameters**

Strength: E

Agility: A

Luck: E

Endurance: E

Mana: C

Noble Phantasm: A

 **Skill**

Puns [EX]

As a "comedian" Sans will insert as many puns as possible in a conversation.

Unmotivated Hero [EX]

Sans is lazy and most of the time he will either be sleeping or doing something else, but should an un-ignorable threat emerge he will confront it.

Gaster Blaster [A]

Mysterious floating skulls of unknown origin that Sans can summon to attack his opponents via energy beams; it is unknown how many Sans can summon at one time.

Time-Space Continuum [N/A]

Through unknown means Sans is capable recalling alternate timelines, which would allow him to act accordingly to the threat but given his nature the probability of him acting on these possibilities are low; he can also manipulate the timeline but to what extent is unknown.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Hall of Judgement: Last Corridor Towards A Bad Time [C] [?]

A Reality Marble depicting the corridor leading to the throne room of New Home. Should Sans ever take an opponent seriously this Noble Phantasm will automatically activate, and Sans will render "Judgement", which will initiate a battle. While inside this Reality Marble the combat will follow the rules of the Underground and depending of the "Judgment" rendered Sans' opponent will receive "Karma", which will apply a "poison" effect to the attack should they get hit.

 **Bio**

A lazy skeleton with a history shrouded in mystery Sans spent most of his time in the Underground "patrolling" Snowdin with his brother Papyrus, selling Hot Dogs in Hotland, drinking ketchup at Grillby's or more often than not sleeping at his posts. He carries the tittle of Royal Judge, but rarely does he ever exercise his duty as one. Considered the weakest monster due to his ability to die even by the simplest of scratches has made him cautious towards potential threats, but by no means is he defenseless and anyone who underestimate him will be in for a bad time.

* * *

 **AN: Not much to say about Sans, a mysterious comedian with a possible scientific background with knowledge in quantum-physics and acts as the most difficult boss in Undertale should go genocide. An interesting character worthy of an entry, now for those of you who follow the fan base here's a question for you: Which Undertale AU is your favorite as well as your character from that AU?**


	100. Entry 99: Long ago in a distant land…

Entry 99: Long ago in a distant land….

Name: Aku

Title: Shapeshifting Master of Darkness

Eligible Class: Beast, Caster

Height/Weight: unknown

Origin: Samurai Jack

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: B

Luck: C

Endurance: A+

Mana: EX

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Skill**

Self-Modification [EX]

Aku is capable of taking any shape he desires even completely change his gender, the only problem is that no matter what form he takes his color scheme will always be present.

Expert of Many Specializations [A+]

Shape-shifting, elemental manipulation, corruption, object materialization, necromancy, telekinesis, teleportation, and time travel; this is just the tip of the iceberg of what Aku can do.

Charisma of an Evil Overlord [A]

A charisma associated with one who rules a continent or the world. Without any kind of opposition Aku was successful in taking over the world and even influencing civilizations beyond the solar system.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Enforcers of His Will: The daughters of Aku [A] [Anti-Unit]

The Daughters of Aku were a group of seven human-demon hybrid women who were born and raised by their mother, the High Priestess, for the sole purpose of killing Samurai Jack. Aku can summoned his daughters against his enemies and given their training in life will hunt down their target until its eliminated. Should the need arise Aku can empower his daughters allowing them access to same abilities he possesses.

Endless Darkness: The Future that is Aku [A] [Anti-Army]

This Noble Phantasm is the embodiment of Aku's influence and as such he can summon whatever he had a hand in creating such as: killer robots, mutants, zombies, among other things.

 **Bio**

Born from a portion of a formless evil entity Aku terrorized the land until he was sealed away only to return years later to start his terrorizing anew. For a time he ruled over the planet unopposed, even sending the greatest threat to his existence into the far future where his evil was law, but despite this the samurai warrior known simply as Jack succeeded in returning to the past and vanquished him, erasing the future in which Aku ruled over.

* * *

 **AN: In a Holy Grail War I believe that Aku would be severely overpower given his abilities even when you take into account the class container or whatever limitations may be presented in his hypothetical summoning. Not to mention that only divine weapons or individuals possessing the power of righteousness can actually harm him. But anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this entry, stay tuned for the next entry as I will be making an announcement, until then have a good day.**


	101. Entry 100: Moon Cell

Entry 100: Moon Cell

Also known as the Holy Grail, Eye of God, and Divine Automatic Recording Device, it is a massive collection of photonic crystals within the Moon that comprises a giant supercomputer of sorts. Its existence was unknown to the average man until the 2030's. Besides the Moon Cell itself the parallel world in which it resides in is noted to have followed the same path as the prime universe until the 1970's in which the world's mana began to dry up. The Moon Cell's photonic crystals are shown to have been created 4.6 billion years before the Age of Man, making it a construct formed roughly 100 million years before even the formation of the Earth. It holds the Moon Cell Automaton, a large computer-like construct created by an unknown civilization one hundred million years before the existence of the Earth or the Moon. It has recorded everything that has happened on the planet since its formation, and it keeps the records much like Swirl of the Root. It is the oldest known object in the solar system, and it has watched the Earth since its creation. The exact formation of the planets and how the crystals were integrated into the moon is unknown, but scientists know it to be an observation device constructed by an alien civilization of non-human intelligent life.

The photonic crystals are crystals that, on a microscopic level, regularly alternates between layers of high and low refractive index. In this way, it is a substance that can control the transmission of light, making it a valuable material for a quantum computer using light. The giant photon crystal slumbering beneath the moon can be considered as a supercomputer of enormous size, incredible complexity, and immeasurable processing power that was created from such nanoparticles. Although most supercomputer development was abandoned in the 2010s in favor of shifting the focus to cloud computing, the processing power of the all-digital media on Earth combined cannot hope to match the capabilities of the substance. According to Twice H. Pieceman, the Moon Cell's core is made of the purest type of photonic crystal, a material that can act like the crystals used on holography to recording media.

The Moon Cell scans the entire Earth about once per nanosecond and compiles the results of its scan in its database. It is a pseudo-intelligent being that has the supreme ability to affect the outside world with its internal calculations. As an eye that observes the Earth, it acts as a database of human history that faithfully simulates all life on Earth and is capable of providing a definite prediction of the future. It is a processor with a massive memory that has recorded the habits, history, ideas, and even the souls of humanity. As it can also affect the outside world with its calculations, it has the power to "grant wishes." In this way, it can be thought of as a Pandora's Box that promises the next stage of evolution. It promises god-like power to those intelligent lifeforms who have become technologically advanced enough to scan the interior of the moon.

When it was discovered by the Conglomerate it immediately managed to hack into every computer system around the world and connect to them within two seconds of contact. This made all Internet security systems moot, as anyone could get into any other computer via the passageways through Moon Cell as long as they could connect to the Internet. To prevent individuals from reaching the Moon Cell, the Conglomerate prohibited all space travel. In order to determine who was truly worthy of using its power, the Moon Cell began the Holy Grail War, where "spirit hackers" who have hacked themselves into the .PH fight for the right to use the Moon Cell.

* * *

 **AN: The first thing whenever I think of Fate/EXTRA is the Matrix, given its virtual world and if you die in it you die in the real world not to mention the amount of hacking that is done in the series. Anyway, in the last chapter I said that I would be making an announcement and here it is. This will be the last entry for the Codex of Heroes. Now let me explain, with 100 entries already posted [technically 101] I decided to break the Codex into volumes with the limit of entries per volume being 100.**

 **So, for those of you who have sent their request for characters do not worry I have not forgotten but the amount of characters you guys have sent my way is so overwhelmingly large that the list I made for it has not even reach the halfway point and new characters are added to the list with each request. So, don't worry those characters will eventually receive an entry. Before I go, I just want to thank you all for following my work and for your constructive criticism and I hope that you continue to follow up on any of the works that I may put up in the future, until then have a great day and until next time.**


End file.
